El campamento
by Anillus
Summary: Arnold y Helga se van de campamento con sus amigos. Lo que no sabe Arnold, es que descubrirá un sentimiento que ha estado oculto durante 15 años. Claro eso si... Ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde!.
1. Chapter 1

El campamento

Bueno antes que nada hola!!!! Este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste, y un saludo muy especial para todos los que escriben fics de Hey Arnold!, ya que ustedes son los que mantienen viva esta serie que idealizamos muchos, y sobre todo el amor tan especial, puro, inocente y fuerte entre Arnold y Helga. Suerte, y gracias a todos por leer!!!!

Todos los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Barlett excepto algunos que yo inventé como extras para poder contar la historia.

El viaje

Era un día de sol, los alumnos de noveno grado de la escuela secundaria 119 se dirigían al campamento en la playa que los esperaba. Todos estaban muy contentos, habían recibido ese viaje como agradecimiento por las obras de caridad a la ciudad de Hillwood, lideradas por un ahora alto chico rubio, de cabeza de balón, de ojos verdes claros, de 15 años al igual que sus compañeros. Estaba conversando con su amigo Gerald sentado a su lado en el autobús. Era el mismo grupo de siempre, nada más que grandes, y crecidos. Salvo a excepción de algunos que parecía que no lo harían nunca (Eugene y Curly).

Y Arnie después de que me fui de tu casa, llamaste a Cindy???- Le preguntó un ahora crecido y de 1,80 moreno de cabello más corto y cuerpo atlético.

A decir verdad… No Gerald no lo hice.

No me digas, déjame adivinar!!! Tampoco era la chica para ti, es eso???- Le preguntó su amigo con una risa burlona.

Arnold dio un suspiro- Sabes Gerald, no habló de otra cosa que de la vida de modelo que lleva… Toda la noche fue igual… No debí haber salido con una amiga de Rhonda!.

Gerald dio una carcajada- Viejo me gustaría haberte advertido, pero estabas simplemente fascinado!!!- Le dijo Gerald imitando la cara que pone Arnold cuando le gusta alguien y ambos echaron a reír.

Si bueno… Hace tanto tiempo que no me siento de verdad a gusto con una chica, hace años en realidad!!!

Pero eso no te ha impedido salir con muchas!!!!- Gerald sonreía a su amigo con una sonrisa pícara.

Gerald!!!!

Qué??? Vamos Arnie!!!! Para qué negarlo???

Sabes que no es así!!! No duraban!!!!

Porque tu no las hacías durar Romeo!!!- Echaban a reír de nuevo- Es que hermano realmente no te entiendo!!! Qué es lo que esperas de una mujer??? Arnie ninguna te complace!!!!

Gerald sabes bien que no es eso!!! Es solo que… me enamoro y desilusiono fácil!!! Solo busco ese tipo de conexión especial que se tiene con una sola chica!!!! Y créeme lo sabré cuando la encuentre!!!

Y supongo que hasta entonces seguirás con la búsqueda no???- Preguntaba Gerald mientras le sonreía- Viejo y pensar que de niños apostábamos que el Casanova sería yo!!!!- Le exclamaba provocando la risa en Arnold.

Si probablemente sería así sino conocieras a Phoebe!!!Has salido con ella los últimos tres años!!!

Si es cierto… y sabes qué amigo??? Cada día siento que la quiero más, no la cambiaría por nada!!!

Ves Gerald!!! Es eso a lo que me refiero!!!!

Qué??? No me digas que quieres salir con Phoebe porque tendré que matarte!!!!- Bromeaba dándole unos golpes a Arnold en el hombro.

Gerald!!! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero!!! Quiero conocer a alguien con la que pueda ser yo mismo, sin aparentar, sin temer. Única e inigualable, eso es lo que me… Ouuuuch!!!!!- Arnold se sobó la cabeza y volteó a ver a cierta rubia de cabello muy largo lacio, de ahora unas dos delgadas cejas, ojos azules profundos, un cuerpo de unas curvas bien pronunciadas y armónicas debido a los numerosos deportes que jugaba.- Qué es lo que miras camarón con pelos????- Si esa era Helga. G. Pataki. Arnold dio un suspiro agotado. En efecto toda una transformación exterior, sin embargo, el mismo comportamiento, bueno casi. Porque en realidad, ella actuaba dulce y amable la mayoría de las veces, aunque lo negara. Y él a veces pensaba que ella se comportaba así solo con él.

Tranquila Helga!!! Aún falta bastante!!!

Por supuesto que falta bastante Tarzán!!!! Si esta chatarra oxidada se moviera más rápido, quizás llegaríamos algún día!!!!

Pataki otra vez lo mismo???? Quieres calmarte y comportarte como alguien de tu edad de una buena vez!!!!! Cielos!!!!- Protestaba Gerald

Tu no te metas Geraldo!!!! Esto es entre el cabeza de balón y yo!!!!.- Ambos se miraron desafiante y luego Gerald volteó a su asiento y se colocó los auriculares.

Arnold no pudo contener la risa. Desde que habían vuelto de San Lorenzo en aquel quinto grado, a donde habían viajado él y todos sus amigos en busca de sus padres, Helga y él se habían aliado temporalmente por decisión de Helga, aunque Arnold hubiera deseado que ella fuera así para siempre. Había arriesgado su vida para rescatar a la madre de Arnold cuando ésta se encontraba inconsciente, había conseguido los pasajes para todos ellos inclusive el Sr. Simmons quien los había acompañado pensando que se trataba de una "excursión escolar", a pesar de que Arnold nunca supo cómo lo había logrado, porque ella no había querido decirle. Desde entonces, toleraba con más paciencia a Helga, y le guardaba un cariño muy especial y eterno agradecimiento por siempre estar a su lado según él. Y a decir verdad a veces no sabía como actuar y pensar respecto a Helga. Simplemente lo confundía tanto, no podía descifrarla!!!!. Nunca pudo. Y ese apodo "Tarzán" como solía llamarlo ella, no lo tomaba como un insulto, más bien le gustaba… y le recordaba aquel día, aquella tarde, ese beso… Cielos!!!! Se sentía tan agradable, tan vivo ese recuerdo…

Flashbaack

H- Helga… Yo…No puedo creerlo!!!. En verdad eres tu????

Claro que soy yo zopenco!!!! – Y en ese momento se acercó a y la beso cálidamente en los labios. Helga no sabía cómo reaccionar!!!! Arnold besándola a ella???? Dios!!!! Temía despertarse y darse cuenta que era otro de sus locos sueños, pero no, esto era muy real!!!! Temblaba, no podía evitarlo…

Arnold después de un momento notó lo que estaba haciendo, la había besado!!! Y es que fue tanta su emoción al saber que aquella niña que había descripto su madre afirmando que la había ayudado, era nada menos que Helga y luego de encontrarla después de que todos la daban por pérdida en medio de la isla, sintió una enorme felicidad, y simplemente no contuvo el impulso.

Arnie, dice el Sr. Simmons que… Ohhh!!!!!

Si en efecto ese día Gerald había llegado en un muy mal momento. Y si bien lo había convencido diciéndole que había sido un "accidente y que resbaló", el moreno nunca se había quedado del todo convencido, ni él tampoco. Claro que luego aclaró todo con Helga y lo dejó como otro "calor de momento", aunque ni él mismo lo creyera. Y es que era tan difícil todo con aquella chica. Qué pensar??? Qué creer??? Sería que al fin de cuentas en verdad ella lo… amaba??? Siempre giraba sobre la misma idea, y aunque se lo negara a sí mismo, se moría por saber la respuesta.

Fin de Flashbaack

Oye niño de la selva, podrías cerrar la maldita ventana??? Nos estamos congelando aquí atrás!!!!

De acuerdo Jeane!!!!- Exclamó Arnold mientras cerraba su ventana, volteaba a verla y le sonreía tiernamente- Está bien así???

Así es chico listo!!!!- Helga se desarmó con esa sonrisa " Tonto cabeza de balón, cuánto lo detesto y por otro lado… Cuánto lo amo!!! Arnold mi musa, mi inspiración, mi ángel mi…" Plaaaaaaaf!!!!

Perdedor!!!!.... Diablos Brainy cuándo dejarás de hacer eso????- Le exclamaba a Brainy quien estaba sentado detrás de ella.

Nunca…- Murmuró éste medio adormilado en su asiento por el golpe.

Continuará…..

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo! Si, Arnold aún no se decide sobre sus sentimientos, veremos si lo hace, y ojalá que no sea demasiado tarde!!! Bueno prepárense porque viene lo mejor, la playa, los juegos y demás aventuras… Dejen reviews!!! Suerte!!!


	2. Girls of summer

Girls of Summer

Hola!!! Aquí está el segundo!!! Sé que los capítulos me quedan medios cortos, pero sean compresivos, es el primer fic y dudo en cómo encararlo. Quizás con el tiempo mejore!!! Gracias por leer.

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Barlett.

Arnold se encontraba escuchando música y mirando las estrellas, mientras que Gerald dormía y en el fondo todos reían y hablaban en voz baja, ya que el Sr. Madisson su ahora profesor de Historia había trabajado mucho junto con ellos con las obras de beneficencia, se llevaba muy bien con Arnold, y lo ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Les llevaría toda la noche llegar a destino, y es que se iban a las playas de California, así que demorarían. Mientras observaba el cielo, aún pensaba en su conflictiva compañera. Cielos! Aveces ella podía ser tan dulce, esos poemas que recitaba en clase, o las obras de teatro que protagonizaba, por otro lado podía ser muy graciosa, simpática, amable y extremadamente inteligente, sin mencionar su belleza…

Pero por otro lado… su desinterés, su actitud hiriente y hasta incluso cruel... " Para qué ayudar a los vagos que no quieren mover su perezoso trasero?" Aunque también recordó que aquel día Helga había logrado emplear a mucha gente en la tienda de localizadores de su padre, y había hecho carcajear hasta el cansancio a los niños del Hospital de quemados y traumas de Hillwood. Había jugado con los niños todo el día, y para Arnold parecía un ángel, quien la contemplaba detrás de la puerta de la sala.

Volteó unos instantes para observarla, en efecto se encontraba dormida. Se veía adorable, con una pequeña manta con dibujos de luchadores, Arnold sonrío ante esta observación. Dormía tan tranquila, sosegada. En verdad era muy bella… Arnold se volteó de nuevo, al parecer el sueño lo estaba trastornando. Así que decidió recostarse e intentar dormir.

Helga no estaba dormida ni mucho menos. Observaba las estrellas y recitaba poesía pensando en Arnold, cuando lo vio observarla. Fingió estar dormida. " Oh Arnold! Se que es inútil, pero nunca dejaré de amarte" Y con este pensamiento, se quedó dormida.

-Bueno jóvenes vayan despertándose estamos llegando!!! – Anunció el Sr. Madisson a todo el grupo que se encontraba dormido. Todos estaban exhaustos.

- Viejo despierta ya estamos llegando!!!!

- Buenos Días Gerald!!! Dormiste bien???

- Si hermano, qué suerte que traje mi MP4, vaya que roncabas!!!! – Exclamó Gerald mientras reía.

- Enserio???- Preguntó Arnold con un tono preocupado.

- Vaya, Vaya, Vaya!!! Parece que la morsa ha despertado!!!- Exclamó Helga

- Buenos días Helga…- Murmuró Arnold refregándose los ojos.

- Bien alumnos tomen sus objetos, iremos bajando. Cuiden sus pertenencias!!!! Si bien tenemos un área reservada se encuentran varias escuelas cerca!!! Por favor mantengan el orden!!!- Pidió el Sr. Madisson.

- Vaya Stinky observa a todas esas muñecas!!!!- Exclamaba Sid.

- Veo que esta playa está llena de lindas señoritas!!!!- Exclamó Stinky

- Qué suerte tienen de estar libres!!!!- Aclaró Harold siendo reprendido por una celosa Rhonda.- Libres de tanto equipaje!!!- Corrigió mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Oye Helga necesitas ayuda??? Estas tan bella esta mañana!!!!- La preguntó Lorenzo

- Con permiso niño rico!!!! Y no te lo agradezco, pero puedo con esto sola, es solo un bolso pequeño, no como el de la princesa que parece que se piensa instalar aquí!!!!

Era muy conocido por todos que a Lorenzo le gustaba Helga, si bien ella había aceptado que fueran amigos, le había dejado bien en claro en reiteradas ocasiones que no sentía nada por él. Sin embargo, no se daba por vencido.

-Buenos días Arnold!!!

- Buenos días Lila!!! Dime quieres que te ayude con tu equipaje???

- No es necesario Arnold, es solo este pequeño bolso, el otro ya lo está llevando Curly.

Arnold y Lila habían tenido un pequeño noviazgo que había durado 6 meses en sexto año. El cual no había funcionado, no al menos para Lila. Si bien Arnold nunca hubiese querido terminar, y después de intentar convencerla por todos los medios de que habían pasado un tiempo muy agradable juntos, aceptó la idea de que volvieran a ser amigos, aunque aún le gustara mucho Lila.

Hola amor!!! Déjame que te ayude con eso!!!! – Exclamó Gerald a su novia

Gracias Gerald!!!! Pero si pesa mucho déjalo no quiero que te hagas daño cargando tu bolso y el mío.

Phoebe nena, qué tanto puede pesar???- Y entonces Gerald tomó el bolso y realizó una mueca de dolor a lo que Helga quien lo observaba solo reía.

Bien jovencitos, está será la zona del campamento de las chicas, y para el otro lado de la playa, cerca de los restaurants estará el de los chicos. Arréglense entre ustedes para decidir cómo compartirán las carpas. Suerte y si me necesitan estaré por aquí cerca. A las 5 es el paseo en cuadriciclo y nos encontraremos en el área de shopping, sean puntuales, no esperaremos a nadie, el guía tiene otras escuelas también.- Les informó el Sr. Madisson.

Gracias a Dios!!!! Cerca del comedor!!!!- Exclamó Harold

Oh no Harold, no comerás frijoles de nuevo!!! Después del último viaje de pesca el verano pasado, a penas si y podíamos respirar!!!!- Exclamó Gerald

Buena suerte zopencos, espero que el cabeza de balón los deje dormir y no ronque toda la noche, como ayer!!!! Esto será interesante para ti Arnoldo!!! Es como volver a la jungla!!! Ve y corretea con los monos!!!

Como tú digas Helga….- Le contestó Arnold sin prestarle mucha atención.

Nos vemos Gerald!!!

No tardes tanto Phoebe, estaré esperando aquí con los muchachos, sabes que no me gusta que andes sola con los buitres rondándote!!!

Gerald!!!- Phoebe solo le dio un beso y se fue con una muy apurada Helga a su tienda de campaña.

When winter hearts turn summer pink

**(Cuando el silencio del invierno se volvió verano rosado)**

In half the time it takes to blink

**(En la mitad del tiempo en que te tardas en parpadear)**

But it all depends on what'you think

**(Pero todo depende de lo que pienses)**

About the girls of summer

**(Sobre las chicas de verano)**

When all you think of all day long

**(Cuando en todo lo que piensas en todo el largo día)**

Is a pretty face inside a song

**(Es en una cara bonita dentro de una canción)**

With a thought like that you can't go wrong

**(Con un pensamiento como ese no puedes estar equivocado)**

About the girls of summer

**(Sobre las chicas de verano)**

Oh yeah... (Do you know what's everybody talking 'bout)

**Oh si… (Sabes de lo que todos están hablando)**

Some girls are all about it

**(Algunas chicas lo son todo)**

Some girls they love to let it fly

(**Algunas chicas aman dejarlo volar)**

Some girls can't live without it

**(Algunas chicas no pueden vivir sin ello)**

Some girls are born to make you cry

**(Algunas chicas nacieron para hacerte llorar)**

Over & over again

**(Una y otra vez…)**

Todos se encontraban recostados en la arena charlando cosas de hombres, mientras escuchaban la música que provenía del restaurant de la bahía y observaban la playa, la arena, la ejem! Chicas…

-Wooouuuuuu!!!!- Si que existe Dios!!!!- Exclamó Sid

-Rojo, azul, turquesa, todas los biquinis me agradan!!!!!- Exclamaba Eugene y todos echaban a reír.

Luego empezaron a llegar sus compañeras, una por una iban pasando. Rhonda quien se dirigió al restaurant junto con Harold fue la primera, luego le siguieron Lila, Nadinne y Jenna quienes fueron a recostarse cerca de la zona de los salvavidas.

Cielos que bella Geisha!!!!- Exclamó Sid al ver a lo lejos a una chica mediana con un biquini con letras orientales.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo Sid, sino estuviera enamorado de Phoebe yo… Un momento, **PHOEBE!!!!!!!!!!!- **Exclamó Gerald en lo que corría hacia ella con una toalla y le gritaba **" CUBRETEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** A todo pulmón, por lo que todos reían.

Gerald es un novio muy celoso de Phoebe!!!!- Exclamó Sid.

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo Sid, Gerald jamás ha sido así con nadie, realmente ama a Phoebe- Contestaba Arnold, quien no era escuchado por ninguno de sus compañeros, ya que ellos tenían la vista perdida hacia otro lado. Arnold los vio un momento y observó hacia donde todos miraban. Y luego pudo notar a una rubia bastante alta que caminaba de frente a ellos. Quién era???? Parecía como una imagen divina, con un caminar bastante colérico. Arnold se paralizó al igual que todos. Dios!!!! Era hermosa!!!!! Sus largas piernas, las caderas, su cintura tan diminuta y demás atributos. Ninguno reaccionaba, todos la miraban sin decir nada…. Hasta que uno de ellos reaccionó.

Qué bellezaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- Exclamó Sid

En efecto el biquini rosa es mi favorito!!!!! – exclamó Eugene riendo junto con Curly.

Es hermosa…. Quién pudiera ser tan afortunado!!!!!!!- Exclamó Stinky.

E-e-e-res másss linda d-de lo que pensaba…- tartamudeó Brainy

Oigan, ya basta!!!! Sean más respetuosos!!!!!- Se escuchó una voz mordaz

Qué te ocurre Lorenzo???? Te has vuelto monje o qué???? Tu no eres así!!! De todos aquí, creo que eres el peor!!!!- Le reprochó Sid

Arnold era el único que no emitía palabra ni tampoco le prestó atención a aquella charla, la vio acercarse directo hacia él sin caer en su buena suerte, iba con un reproductor de música como muy metida en sus pensamientos.

Oigan perdedores, puedo dejar mi bolsa aquí un momento??? No se dónde diablos se metió Phoebe!!!!!!!!!

Helga????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Preguntaron todos muy sorprendidos, con la boca abierta, a excepción de dos de los presentes que ya lo sabían.

Ashhh!!!! Qué es lo que tanto miran??? Claro que soy yo!!!! Quién más?????....

No respondían, ninguno podía creerlo, no dejaban de mirarla, esa era… Helga????

Oigan zopencos, no piensan responder??? Como sea, iré a nadar un rato, si ven a Phoebe avísenle que estoy buscándola!- Y sin decir más dejó su bolsa y se fue a nadar sin prestar atención a los suspiros de todos las bocas masculinas que se encontraban en la playa y notaban su presencia. Si se hubiese dado cuenta con los ojos que sus compañeros de toda la vida la habían mirado, realmente les hubiera dado una lección, pero es que no estaba a acostumbrada a que le prestaran atención y menos de esa forma… Así que no lo notó.

Oye Lorenzo a dónde vas????- Preguntó Sid

Mnnnn… Me dieron tantas ganas de nadar!!!!- Exclamó con una sonrisa en el rostro, guiñando el ojo a sus compañeros mientras desaparecía, seguido por un decido Brainy.

Arnold sintió una punzada en el pecho y la vista se le nubló. Tragó lentamente, pensaba dirigirse detrás de Lorenzo. Y si pensaba propasarse con Helga???? No podía permitirlo!!!! Ella era su amiga!!!! Él tenía muy en claro las intenciones del pelinegro con Helga. Siempre lo veía merodeándola en cada fiesta, en cada hora libre, en todo momento. Eso hacía bastante que no le gustaba, ellos eran amigos si, pero a él sin importarle seguía insinuándosele todo el tiempo, y más aún cuando Arnold intentaba hablar con ella. Así que se levantó y estaba dispuesto a asegurarse de que todo se encontraba bien cuando escuchó una voz que lo llamaba, no sabía por qué pero le resultaba muy familiar…

Arnold????????

Summer??????- Preguntó muy sorprendido.

Continuará…..

Y bien??? Qué les pareció???? A mi me causó mucha gracia mientras lo escribía!!!! Cómo son los hombres!!!!. Qué ocurriría si ves a la chica perfecta y luego te responde como lo hace Helga??? Jajajajajaja!!!! Si así es, reapareció la bruja de Summer, veremos cómo reacciona Arnold ante esto… E incluí la canción de Aerosmith porque me encanta y además me parece que cada canción de la banda queda bárbara con esta serie. Nos vemos pronto y dejen reviews!!!!!! Chau!


	3. Celos

Celos

MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM, MMM MMM VAMOS

AMARTE A TI TIENE QUE SER

(LLéVAME HACIA EL OTRO LADO)

COMO EL DEMONIO EN EL PROFUNDO MAR AZUL

(LLéVAME HACIA EL OTRO LADO)

OLVíDATE DE TU ORGULLO ABSURDO

(LLéVAME HACIA EL OTRO LADO)

OH LLéVAME HACIA EL OTRO LADO

(LLéVAME HACIA EL OTRO LADO)

MI MAMá ME DIJO QUE HABRíA DíAS COMO ESTE

Y, HOMBRE, NO ESTABA BROMEANDO

PORQUE APENAS PUEDO CREER LA MANERA EN LA QUE BESAS

ABRISTE TU BOCA CON LA RESPIRACIóN REBAJADA

DIJISTE QUE NUNCA ME DEJARíAS

ME AMAS, ME ODIAS

INTENTé TOMAR LA PéRDIDA

TU ME ESTáS LLORANDO UN RíO PERO CONSEGUí CRUZARLO

Vaya pero si es aquel niño tan guapo que conocí hace años!!!!- Exclamó una rubia muy bella de mediana estatura. Sus rasgos habían cambiado un poco con el tiempo, le llevaría 3 años a Arnold.

Me disculparás Summer, pero debo irme!!!- Exclamó muy convencido

Oh vamos! No me digas que sigues resentido por el pasado no???

No!- Negó desinteresado, pero firme. Simplemente no me interesas!

Estás seguro???- Preguntó ella acercándosele – Podríamos dejar los malos momentos atrás y olvidar… Yo sé que hace unos años la pasamos muy bien juntos aquel verano, lo recuerdas???- Le preguntaba mientras recorría sus pectorales con su dedo índice. El resto solo reía y aplaudía dando porras y alentando a Arnold. Solo un demente rechazaría algo semejante!!!!

Amor!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó una voz femenina muy eufórica.

Todos voltearon a ver, no podía ser se trataba de…

Veo que te quedaste cuidando nuestras cosas!!!! Gracias, pero ven conmigo, el agua está deliciosa!!!- Lo tomó de la mano, se acercó y le depositó un apasionado, desesperado y eterno beso que parecía que nunca iba a acabar. Todos emitieron un- Hooooooooooooo general- Si había un muy buen motivo para rechazar a aquella desconocida, de seguro era la rubia que portaba el biquini rosa.

Se separó de Arnold dejándolo prácticamente sin aire y observó de arriba abajo a la chica que tenía en frente - Dime necesitas algo?????- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

Tu????????- Atinó a preguntar muy asombrada.

Vaya!!!! Ya recuerdo!!! Tu eres… Ah!!! Tu eres aquella perdedora que pensó que saldría en Nenas de la Bahía no????- Preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa- Cielos! Ya te recuerdo, cómo nos reímos ese día!!!!- Todos observaban como Helga se acercaba a Arnold y lo abrazaba.

Qué????????????- Exclamó la otra- Tu eres novio de … esto????- preguntó mirando a Arnold muy irritada por el comentario de Helga, a lo que ella solo sonreía, Dios! Cómo hubiese querido caerle a golpes!!!!!

Arnold estaba muy shockeado. Todo lo tomó por sorpresa. Solo observó a Helga quien lo miraba con una sonrisa cómplice y decidió seguirle el juego más que contento.

Así es!!!! Y créeme no la cambiaría por nada!!!! – Exclamó abrazándola él también.

Summer volteó muy enojada y corrió chillando como aquella vez que perdió el concurso hace años.

Helga notó que aquella arpía se había ido y echó a reír. Se había acercado a la escena, cuando notó quién era esa rubia, y su coraje se incrementó cuando escuchó que llamaba a Arnold. Es que no podía dejarlo solo un minuto acaso???? Luego, notó la cercanía de Arnold, y decidió actuar por más que no lo quisiera, era hora de romper el encanto.

Bien Arnoldo la farsa terminó!!!!!- Exclamó empujándolo.

Qué???????- Atinó a preguntar mientras se levantaba del piso y se sacudía.

Amigo, tómalo como un favor, después de todo, te ayudé a librarte de esa serpiente!!!! Era más que obvio que no la quería cerca!!!!

Arnold solo lo observó incrédulo. Por un momento había sentido todo tan real!!! Aunque claro, la persona que tenía en frente era Helga y notó su estupidez. Además… él y Helga??? Es sería imposible!!! Pero… el beso por qué tan largo????

Mmmm… Gracias Helga….- Dijo en un suspiro sonriéndole.

Descuida cabeza de balón, para eso están los amigos. Bueno bola de buenos para nada, iremos a jugar vóley de playa, quieren venir????- Preguntó muy feliz, aunque más parecía una orden.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron tras Helga, bastante atontados.

Ouch!!!!- Exclamó Arnold.

Lo lamento! No te ví! Te lastimé???- Preguntó Lorenzo quien caminaba y empujó a Arnold.

Descuida, estoy bien- Dijo sobándose el hombro.

Qué lastima!!!!!!- Exclamó el moreno antes de irse detrás de los demás, mientras Arnold lo observaba muy serio.

Helga había buscado a todos y se dispuso a armar dos equipos junto con Arnold.

Bien Lorenzo, Harold, Nadinne, Sid y Curly, de este lado- Ordenó la rubia

Gerald, Stinky, Eugene, Lila y Jenna, jugarán conmigo- Informó Arnold.

Bien, que comience el juego!!!!!- Exclamó Gerald.

Y así jugaron un largo rato, el primer set l ganó el equipo de Arnold, todo iba bien, hasta que Lorenzo comenzó con sus remates devastadores, parecía que tenía un látigo en vez de brazo.

Es buena!!!!!!!- Exclamó Harold mientras todos se abrazaban.

Lorenzo podrías rematar un poco más suave por favor??? Recuerda que hay chicas en este partido!!!- Exclamó Arnold en un tono amable, pero con unos ojos castigadores.

Oh lo lamento! No sabía que no podrías manejarlo! Esta bien! Será más cuidadoso…- Murmuró con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Gracias Arnold… Realmente ese tipo de actitud hacen que me sienta incómoda!- Le agradeció Lila con una sonrisa.

Descuida Lila, Lorenzo prometió jugar suave!- Exclamó Arnold mirándola sin notar a unos ojos azules que estallaban en ira.

En efecto era el momento del saque, y le tocó a Helga. No perdonó, y apuntó aún una decisión fulminante. Claro que cuando Arnold intentó levantarla, se chocó junto con Lila, provocando que esta cayera encima suyo. Ambos se miraron muy apenados y se sonrojaron.

Cielos Lila! Estás bien???

Claro Arnold!!! Solo resbalé!!! Y tú???

Helga ya no lo soportó. Y decidió retirarse antes de estallar en furia.

Rhonda entras tu!!!!- Exclamó determinante.

Aún no han rotado Helga!!! La anterior estuvo afuera!!!!- Exclamó Arnold, mirándola a los ojos.

Si pero se me fueron las ganas Arnoldo!!!!- Y sin más se dirigió al mar.

-Phoebe podrías reemplazarme???- Preguntó Lila- Se me antoja nadar un rato!- A lo que Phoebe solo asintió y tomó su lugar.

Oye Lila tu no sabes nadar!!!!- Exclamó Arnold.

De hecho he hestado tomando unas clases Arnold! Descuida, estaré bien!!!!- Y sin más, se dirigió a la playa.

Continuará….

Hola!!!! Helga le volvió a partir la boca!!! Jajajajajaja! Cómo aprovecha!!! Y por fin le dio su merecido a esa bruja, que hiso sufrir a su amado Arnold en el pasado. Bueno, la competividad de Lorenzo se vio reflejada un poco en este capítulo, no lo aguanta!!! El que es un sol sin dudas es Brainy. Bueno nos vemos pronto, es todo por hoy! Suerte! Ah la canción de arriba también es de Aerosmith solo que puse la traducción, con eso me pareció suficiente. Helga lo deja sin aire!!!! JAJAJAJAJ.


	4. El rescate

El Rescate

Hola!!!! Aquí está el cuarto capítulo!!!! Bueno estoy intentando incluir a todos los personajes. Buenos este me quedó algo corto a comparación del resto, pero el siguiente será más largo, lo prometo. Nos vemos pronto!!!!

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett.

Helga se encontraba nadando bastante alejada de la costa, más alejada aún de la zona de surfistas, nadaba con decisión pensando " Rayos! A quién engaño? Arnold aún ama a Lila y siempre será así!". Estaba totalmente distraída, sin notar las grandes olas que se estaban empezando a formar y el arrastre que tenían.

Lila quien se encontraba detrás de Helga, practicaba entretenida "Cielos esto se ve un poco riesgoso, Y Helga se está alejando demasiado! Las olas están creciendo mucho!" Pensó mientras llamaba a Helga para que retrocediera.

**Señoritas!!!- **Se escuchó un gritó bastante fuerte desde la playa- **La marea está creciendo y esa zona no está autorizada, ni los surfistas acceden!!! Retrocedan en este instante!!!!-** Les exclamó un salvavidas que ya se había parado junto con su equipo y les hablaba con un megáfono.

Al escuchar el sonido del megáfono, Arnold cayó en cuenta de lo que ocurría. Observó hacia el mar, y pudo ver a Lila retrocediendo, pero y Helga????? Dónde estaba ella???? Arnold sintió una desesperación muy grande por todo su cuerpo, y sin decir más, se fue corriendo detrás de los salvavidas, con sus compañeros sin entender nada todavía.

Luego, después de notar el rostro preocupado de Arnold, Gerald y Phoebe lo siguieron, y después de unos instantes el resto acudió también.

Helga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó Phoebe muy preocupada, al borde de las lágrimas.

Tranquila, de aquí la veo!!! Allá viene!!!!- Exclamó Gerald al notar una cabeza rubia que se aproximaba.

Helga….- Suspiró Arnold muy preocupado, pero algo más tranquilo

Lila quien iba acercándose comenzó a gritar pidiendo auxilio:

Ayuda!!!!!!! Me dio un calambre!!!!!!!!!- Gritaba mientras se hundía. En ese momento, Helga desapareció también de la superficie, y Gerald no pudo notar más la cabellera rubia, junto con el resto que se acercaba absorto.

Arnold en ese momento ya no lo resistió.- Helgaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!- Gritó con mucho temor- Dónde estásssssss????????. Gerald desvió un poco la mirada y pudo observar a Arnold. Helga y Lila se encontraban en la misma situación, y él se preocupaba por Helga??? Si, ella también estaba en peligro, pero estaba Lila allí, y la otra persona que se encontraba en peligro continuaba siendo… Helga.

El salvavidas se arrojó seguido de un chico rubio con cabeza de balón.

En un momento todos observaron lo que pasaba. Lila era arrastrada, agarrada por Helga quien prácticamente la traía a cargas y la depositaba en la playa. Luego, la rubia le dio unos pequeños empujones en el pecho, y Lila reaccionó enseguida.

Helga!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó Phoebe mientras corría y la abrazaba muy asustada- Te encuentras bien??????

Cálmate chica!!!!!- Le exclamó abrazándola también- Claro que estoy bien, solo fueron unas olas!!!!!!

Helga!!!!! Por dios!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Arnold corriendo a su lado.

Descuida cabeza de balón, la "Señorita Perfección" se encuentra bien. Solo se asustó es todo!!!!! Ni siquiera tragó agua!!!!- Exclamó dispuesta a marcharse, mientras se retorcía el pelo.

Helga!!!!! Muchas, Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó Lila abrazándola

Bien Lila, no te preocupes y no te pongas melosa!!!!!!- La apartó lo más sutil que pudo- No entiendo por qué te metes en la marea alta si no sabes nadar!!!!!- Le reprochó bastante fastidiada.

Bien señoritas, que sea la última vez que se alejan tanto!!!! – Exclamó el salvavidas que lo había visto todo- Es muy valiente señorita???- Preguntó dirigiéndose a Helga.

Helga Pataki- Respondió en un tono pesado- Yo lo estaba dominando muy bien, hasta que Lila inició el espectáculo!!!!!- Exclamó exasperada, siendo reprendida por los ojos verdes de Arnold.

Ya lo creo!!!!!!- Exclamó un rubio con cabeza de balón y ojos celestes bastante alto, más grande de cuerpo que su primo, llevaba un traje de baño naranja al igual que el resto de los salvavidas con la inscripción, "Costa de California".

Arnie!!!!!!- Exclamó Arnold- Qué haces aquí????

Trabajo de salvavidas en California- sonido de nariz

Vaya coincidencia!!!! Me alegro por ti Arnie!!!!- Le exclamó Arnold a su primo quien no le estaba prestando atención, y estaba observando a Helga de arriba abajo muy entretenido.

Helga……- Suspiró con una risa embobada.

Vaya, vaya, vaya!!! Perece que los zopencos se multiplican!!!!- sonrió con malicia- Eres tu Arnie!!!!! Qué alegría verte!!!!!- Exclamó sarcástica.

Lo mismo digo!!!!- Sonido de nariz.

Sin embargo, Arnold prefirió no prestar atención a esto y se dirigió a Helga- Por Dios Helga, no puedes alejarte tanto en una zona que no conoces!!!!! Es peligroso!!!!!

Escucha Arnoldo, ese sermón bien puedes dárselo a la damisela en peligro aquí presente- Dijo señalando a Lila- Porque yo no lo necesito!!!!- Exclamó eufórica y se dirigió hacia Phoebe.

Oh Arnie!!!!!! Ah pasado tanto tiempo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó Lila totalmente fascinada.

Arnold solo observó a Helga y se tensó- Bien qué bueno verte de nuevo Arnie!!!! Disculpa, pero tengo un asunto que atender!!!! Nos vemos después!!!!- Exclamó Arnold saludando a su primo.

**Helga!!!!!!!!!-** la llamó mientras la seguía

Ash! Y ahora qué es lo que quieres cabeza de balón???- Preguntó levantando una ceja con las manos en la cintura.

No puedo creer todavía lo **terca** que eres!!!!!- Le grito bastante enojado- Y sabes no te estaba sermoneando como dijiste recién!!!! Helga, no te has puesto a pensar la suerte que tu y Lila tuvieron???? Fue muy riesgoso!!!!! Y estúpido en verdad!!!!....- Y al notar la cara de desinterés de Helga le dijo en un tono más calmado- Por favor, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas de nuevo….

Está bien Arnoldo….- Le resopló agotada.

Me alegra que estés bien…. Y sabes? Aunque te muestres como si no te importara, sé que tu intención de ayudar a Lila fue buena en verdad… Eres muy valiente Helga, y yo….estoy orgulloso de ti!!!!- Le exclamó con una tierna sonrisa, mientras regresaba con el resto.

Helga esperó a que Arnold se alejara para caer con una sonrisa derrotada. " Oh Arnold!!!! Te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo!"… Suspiró contenta.

Continuará….

Bueno, qué les pareció??? Bastante melodramático!!! Jajajajajaja! Pero, de a poco las cosas van a ir dándose solas, y habrá muchos más enredos y aventuras. Suerte y dejen reviews!!!!!


	5. Cuatriciclos

Cuatriciclos

Hola Gente!!!! Bueno aquí el quinto capítulo!!!! Si me da tiempo hoy subo el sexto también!!!!! Bueno lo que se viene es un paseo en cuatriciclo!!!!!! Espero que les guste!!!!

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto algunos que inventé como extras para contar la historia.

-Bien jóvenes, la siguiente actividad es una vuelta en cuatriciclo, recorreremos toda la playa y me seguirán a mí y a Daniel quien oficiará de guía en el resto de las actividades que hagamos- les informó el Sr. Madisson señalando a Daniel

-Encantado jovencitos, bien quienes tengan la licencia al día conducirán!!!!!- Bromeó el guía

-Qué??????????????????- Exclamaron todos.

-Es broma!!!! Vamos andando, formen parejas, iremos de a dos, en un tramo conducirá uno, y en el otro tramo, el otro!!!! A no ser que uno de los dos no quiera hacerlo!!!!... Todos están obligados colocarse el casco!!!!! No quiero volver a repetirlo!!!!

Y así todos se subieron en parejas. Arnold solo se dispuso a tomar un cuatriciclo rojo, que se encontraba a lo último, pero cuando notó que Helga se encaminaba al mismo, dio un suspiro cansado.

-Fuera de mi camino cabeza de balón!!!! Este ya está apartado!!!!

-Es el único que queda Helga… iremos juntos!!!!

-Así es viejo en tus sueños!!!! Ahora muévete!!!!!

-O subes o te quedas Helga!!!! Tu decides!!!!- Le ordenó Arnold quien ya se había subido y tomaba el control.

-Ash! Ok Arnoldo!!!!- Y sin decir más se sentó detrás de Arnold resoplando.

-Asegúrate Helga!!!!!- Exclamó Arnold

-Estoy agarrada al estúpido cuatriciclo Arnoldo!!!!!

Arnold solo movió el cuatriciclo lo que provocó que Helga lo abrazara casi por inercia.

-Todo marcha bien Helga????- preguntó con una sonrisa y un tono amable.

-Muy gracioso chico listo!!!!- Exclamó abrazándolo fuerte con fastidio.

-Ok! Jóvenes! Andando- Exclamó Daniel.

Y así se inició el recorrido, al principio les costó un poco, ya que no es nada fácil manejar un cuatriciclo en plena arena, y además porque tuvieron que atravesar unas colinas. Igual, iban riendo, gritando, burlándose de su compañero. Y así pasó una hora.

-OYE ZOPENCO UNA ANCIANA CONDUCIRÍA MEJOR QUE TU!!!!!- Le exclamaba Helga al oído mientras lo abrazaba fuerte, claro que ambos llevaban un casco, y era medio difícil que Arnold la escuchara, por eso lo gritaba.

-LO SIENTO HELGA!!! DECÍAS ALGO???- Le preguntó Arnold riendo quien había escuchado perfectamente.

**-YA ME OISTE NIÑO DE LA SELVA!!! TU FORMA DE CONDUCIR APESTA!!!!!!!!-** Le gritó más fuerte, mientras atrás pasaban Harold y Rhonda a toda marcha

-SOY EL REY DEL MUNDOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!- Gritaba Harold quien llevaba a Rhonda atrás

-HAROLD PORFAVOR ARRUINARÁS MI ATUENDO!!!!- Le gritaba muy preocupada su novia.

Detrás de ellos Jenna y Eugene manejando.

-CUIDADO EUGENEEEEEEEEE!!!!- Le gritaba una preocupada Jenna.

-DESCUIDA JENNA ESTAREMOS BIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Le respondía el pequeño colorado.

Y detrás, los últimos, Phoebe manejando junto con Gerald.

-HELGAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!- Gritó su amiga

-HEY ARNIE!!!!!- Le gritó un sonriente Gerald.

**-APESTAS CABEZA DE BALÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-** Volvió a gritar Helga con todas sus fuerzas al notar que eran los últimos.

**-HELGA PODRÍAS DISFRUTAR EL PASEO????????????- **Le grito exasperado, sin notar que claro, estaban por el camino equivocado, yéndose detrás de una colina.

**-DEJAME CONDUCIR A MI TARZÁN, TE ENSEÑARÉEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!- **Le gritó riendo maliciosamente.

**-BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!-** contestó frenando el cuatriciclo y bajándose para que Helga condujera.

**-SOLO OBSERVA ALCORNOQUE!!!!!-** le gritó encendiendo el motor.

En un momento, Arnold se subió bastante irritado detrás de ella, se aseguró, después de unos instantes se dio cuenta que no avanzaban.

-Y bien????- Le pregunto malhumorado

-Maldición!!!! Y ahora qué????...... Cabeza de balón esto no se mueve!!!!

-Déjame a mi Helga!!!!!- Y así la hiso a un lado tomando el control de nuevo.

-Y Tarzán??? …Ahora qué????- Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Hay noooooooo… Suspiró Arnold. Es el motor Helga, no funciona!!!!!!

-QUÉEEEEEEEEE?????- Preguntó preocupada.

-Así es!!!! Creo que tendremos que esperar aquí hasta que vuelvan por nosotros!!!!

-Oye zopenco, llegarán hasta la última playa cerrada por lo que tengo entendido!!!! No pienso quedarme aquí cabeza de balón!!!!!!!!

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo Helga!!!!! El equipo es rentado, no podemos abandonarlo!!!!! Y además estamos muy alejados!!!!

-Puedes quedarte tu viejo, yo me largó!!!!! Y así dejó el casco sobre el cuatriciclo y se disponía a marcharse.

-QUÉ?????- Gritó Arnold- Helga estamos en esto juntos!!!!! Te quedarás aquí!!!!!!

Helga solo le mostró el dedo medio y comenzó a caminar. Arnold se quitó el casco bastante furioso y fue tras ella.

-BIEN!!!!!! SI NO ME DEJAS OTRA OPCIÓN!!!!!!!!!!....- Gritó enfurecido.

-OYE QUÉ HACES ZOPENCO??????? BAJAME EN ESTE INSTANTE!!!!!! BAJAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- le gritaba muy furiosa siendo tomada en los brazos de Arnold quien la cargaba sobre sus hombro y no tenía intención alguna de soltarla. Con los años y los deportes practicados, se había vuelto muy fuerte, tanto como para tolerar los golpes y la escena que estaba llevando a cabo Helga a cuestas suyo.

-NO!!!! PRIMERO DEBERÁS PROMETERME QUE TE QUEDARÁS AQUÍ Y TE COMPORTARÁS!!!!!- Le gritó furioso aún.

-TE MATARÉ ZOPENCO!!!!!! TE EXIGO QUE ME BAJES!!!!!!!! BAJAMEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!- Continuó gritando a todo pulmón, pataleando y golpeándolo con los brazos. Luego de diez minutos, Arnold la escuchó calmarse, así que bastante agotado le preguntó.

-Y bien Helga???? Qué decidiste????... Preguntó suspirando cansadamente.

-Bonita gorra!!!!- Exclamó tomando la gorra de Arnold y observándola, dejando caer el pequeño MP4 que traía consigo que le había regalado Bob para su último cumpleaños, el cual se encendía a todo volumen sintonizando una radio cercana.

Arnold se enojó de nuevo.

-Devuélveme eso en este instante Helga!!!!!!

-Tu bájame Arnoldo y yo te entregaré tu estúpida gorra!!!!!!!!

-Helga hablo enserio!!!!!!!!!- Le exclamó irritado aún.

-Yo también Arnold!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó segura.

Arnold la bajó y bastante furioso le ordenó.

-Bien ahora entrégamela!!!!!!!

-Quieres tu gorra????- Le preguntó sacudiéndola- Ven por ella!!!!!!!!!!!

-Qué????- preguntó atónito- Helga ese no era el trato!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó viendo como Helga corría en dirección al mar.

-Tu crees que me importa zopenco???- Preguntó marchándose- Se va al agua!!!!!!!!!!- exclamó riendo.

-Helga regresa aquí!!!!!!!!!!!- Gritó irritado mientras la perseguía por la playa.

Y en eso, comenzó a sonar una canción que interpretaba el momento de una forma única.

_Come 'ere baby_

_**(Ven aquí nena)**_

_You know you drive me up the wall_

_**(Sabes que me estás llevando hacia la pared)**_

_The way you make good for all the nasty tricks you pull_

_**(Por el modo tan bueno en que haces esos sucios trucos)**_

_Seems like we're makin' up more than we're makin' love_

_**(Parece que estamos haciendo algo más que hacer el amor)**_

_And it always seems you've got someone on your mind_

_**(Y siempre parece que tienes algo más en tu mente)**_

_Other than me_

_**(A parte de mí)**_

_Girl, you gotta change your crazy ways - You hear me?_

_**(Chica tienes que cambiar tu loca forma de ser, Me oyes?)**_

Arnold corría a Helga por toda la playa, hasta que finalmente la acorraló.

-Bien Arnoldo tu ganas aquí tienes!!!!- exclamó sonriendo devolviéndole la gorra. Mientras Arnold se la colocaba muy distraído, ella aprovechó para empujarlo y tomar su gorra en el aire. Y se reía maliciosamente hasta que se escuchó…

-Se acabó!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó Arnold mientras tomaba a Helga en andas y la mojaba junto con él.

_Say you're leavin' on the seven thirty train_

_**(Dices que te iras en el tren de las siete y media)**_

_And that you're heading out to Hollywood_

_**(Y que te diriges a Hollywood)**_

_Girl, you've been givin' me that line so many times_

_**(Chica me has estado diciendo esas frases tantas veces)**_

_It kinda gets that feelin' bad looks good, yeah_

_**(Que parece que sentirse mal se ve bien, yeah)**_

-Qué haces zopenco??????- Gritó furiosa en lo que Arnold echaba a reír. Se levantó molesta y se abalanzó sobre él.

-Ahora verás!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó furiosa. Arnold solo aprovechó este movimiento de Helga para alzarla de nuevo y llevarla a la arena.

-Suéltame Arnold!!!!!!!! JAJAJAJAJA! ME LAS VAS A PAGAR!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!! ME LAS JAJAJAJA!!!!- Reía sin parar mientras Arnold le hacía cosquillas. Luego, cuando se descuidó, Helga aprovechó su distracción para llenarlo de arena. Y así continuaron corriendo por un buen rato. Riendo, gritando, mojándose y llenándose de arena mutuamente.

_That kinda lovin' turns a man to a slave_

_**(Esa clase de amor convierte a un hombre en esclavo)**_

_That kinda lovin' __sends a man right to his grave_

_**(Esa clase de amor envía a un hombre directo a su tumba)**_

_I go crazy, crazy, baby, I go crazy_

_**(Me vuelvo loco, loco nena, me vuelvo loco)**_

_You turn it on - then you're gone_

_**(Tú lo enciendes, luego te vas)**_

_Yeah you drive me crazy, crazy_

_**(Si! Tú me vuelves loco, loco)**_

_Crazy for you baby_

_**(Loco por ti nena)**_

_What can I do? Honey_

_**(Qué puedo hacer? Cariño)**_

_I feel like the color blue_

_**(Me siento como el color azul)…**_

**Continuará…..**

Y bien??? Qué les pareció???? Yo no sé ustedes, pero ni loca me subiría a un cuatriciclo con Eugene!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA… Bueno parece que Arnold y Helga finalmente se quedaron a solas por azares del destino!!! Qué ocurrirá entre ellos????.... Bueno, nos vemos pronto!!!! Suerte!!!!! Ah y Gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron, me ayudan mucho a inspirarme y son una guía muy buena la hora de escribir!!!!


	6. Dejavú

Dejavú

Hola!!! Bueno hoy estoy inspirada!!! Aquí les dejo este capítulo que es más extenso que los anteriores… Espero que les guste…

Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto algunos que inventé como extras para poder contar la historia.

Jugaron cerca de una hora y media. Hasta que bastante agotados, se sentaron en la arena, cerca del cuatriciclo.

-Bien cabeza de balón me rindo!!!! Estoy agotada!!!!!!- Suspiró sentándose.

-Está bien Helga, yo también estoy muy cansado!!!!....

Pasaron diez minutos sin que ninguno digiera nada, solo estaban allí contemplando el mar, su tranquilidad, observando un velero que pasaba a lo lejos.

-Oye Arnold!!!!

-….

-Arnold!!!!!!!!

-….

-Hey Tarzán!!!!!!!- Le gritó ya exasperada.

-Mmmm???... Qué ocurre Helga????

-Crees que los zopencos tardarán mucho en volver???

-No lo se… Si van hasta la última playa cerrada, creo que demorarán…- Le afirmó mirándola a los ojos.

-Maldición!!!! Brillante idea niño de la selva!!!!!

-A qué te refieres???- Le preguntó asombrado.

- A que si no hubieras tomado el camino equivocado no estaríamos aquí!!!! Exclamó levantando una ceja- Todo es-to es tu cul-pa A- A-rnoldo!!!!!!- Exclamó segura. Ya llevaban un buen rato en ese lugar, y la ropa que traía Helga no se secaba fácil, había algo de viento, por lo que comenzaba a sentir frío y por eso estaba temblando. Arnold que la observaba, lo notó enseguida, así que se levantó y tomó la camisa que se había quitado y la había puesto a secar sobre el cuatriciclo, y se la colocó a Helga delicadamente sobre los hombros. Helga se ruborizó enseguida al notar las manos de Arnold quien la acobijaba, y luego le sonreía sentándose a su lado nuevamente.

-Gracias…. A- Arnold… Pero tu debes tener frío también…. – Lo dijo en un suspiro, haciendo el ademán de devolverle la camisa a Arnold.

-Por nada Helga… Y no, no tengo frío… puedes ponértela…. Oye Helga!!!- La llamó mientras Helga se arropaba por así decirlo.

-Mmmm???

-Dime te molesta estar aquí????- Le preguntó mirándola expectante.

Vaya pregunta para Helga!!!! Qué si le molestaba??? Qué si le molestaba??? Había sido la mejor parte de todo el mugroso día que había tenido!!!! Primero, ella y Arnold en el mismo cuatriciclo, pudo abrazarlo fuerte (con la excusa de la velocidad, claro está), sentir su perfume, y por último, se habían quedado alejados ellos solos en medio de la nada, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirlos. " Oh Arnold!!!! Mi amor es tan bello cuando está mojado!!!!" Pensaba observándolo sin saber que responderle. Se quedó muda, pasaron unos instantes, mientras que Arnold la observaba. Así que le contestó fijando la vista en el mar.

-Creo que la respuesta es más que obvia Tarzán!!!!!- Exclamó cortante.

Arnold solo sonrió.- Como tú digas Helga… Suspiró mirando el mar nuevamente.

Así pasó un rato, y lo único que hacía notar que ambos estaban allí era su respiración, hasta que Arnold se atrevió a romper nuevamente el silencio.

-Helga…- La llamó

-Mmmm???... Le preguntó contemplando la playa.

-Te gusta mucho el mar no??? Desde que llegamos te la has pasado metida en el agua!!!- Exclamó sereno

-No he tenido opción!!!!- Lo observó frunciendo el entrecejo y luego le contestó- Y si, en verdad me gusta, pero por otro motivo….- respondió en un tono vago y perdido.

-Cuál????- Preguntó muy intrigado.

-Me gusta sentarme y contemplar el mar. Siento como mi mente se pierde a lo lejos, así como to estoy perdida también. Y luego la gente… las familias. Es gracioso sabes??? Están todos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro compartiendo el rato que no disfrutan durante el año. Estar en la playa es como sentirse en casa… por más que no conozca una en realidad…- Suspiró con cierta melancolía esta última frase.

Arnold la miró detenidamente y se sintió mal por este último comentario por parte de ella. Él sabía perfectamente cómo era la situación en casa de Helga, siempre lo supo, desde que eran unos niños siempre fue así, y con los años las cosas nunca cambiaron. Aveces se preguntaba, cómo sería Helga si tuviera padres que le prestaran un poco de atención, es decir si algo en ella cambiaría. Así estuvo pensándolo hasta que le dijo:

-Helga quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo siempre… Puedes contarme lo que sea, porque cuando me necesites, estaré allí… Sabes es gracioso, pero Helga, siempre he intentado ser tu amigo… De verás siempre he querido acercarme a ti, no sé porqué, pero algo dentro de mi, siempre me hacía querer estar cerca…. Siempre estaré para ti Helga… Siempre…- Y luego de esto, se volvió a observar a Helga. Solo sonrió, ella estaba recostada, se había quedado dormida. Y si, no era para menos, el día había sido largo, agotador, habían dormido mal a causa del viaje y además, no habían parado desde que llegaron. Arnold tomó el MP4 de Helga que se encontraba cerca, ahora con el volumen más bajo. El locutor dio pie, y comenzó a escucharse una canción, que Arnold la sentía muy suya, no sabía por qué, pero esa canción describía a Helga a la perfección según él. Y le haría recordarla siempre que la escuchara…

Hey

Ja ja jaded

**(Hey **

**A-a-agotada)**

You gotch yo mama's style

**(Tienes el estilo de tu mamá)**

But you're yesterday's child to me

**(Pero aún eres la niña de ayer para mí)**

So jaded

**(Tan agotada)**

You think that's where it's at but is that where it's suposed to be

**(Tu crees que es ahí, pero es ahí dónde se supone que debe estar?)**

You're gettin' it all over me

**(Lo estás dejando todo en mí)**

X - rated

**(Clasificado x)**

My my baby blue

**(Mi, mi nena triste)**

Yeah I been thinkin bout you

**(Si he estado pensando en ti)**

My my baby blue

**(Mi, mi nena triste)**

Yeah your so jaded

**(Si estas tan agotada)**

And I'm the one that jaded you

**(Y yo soy el único que te agotó)**

Arnold la miraba pensando… Otra vez, toda esa paz mientras dormía!. Si en efecto, nunca se había equivocado con respecto a Helga, podía ser muy dura al principio, pero había un lado de ella que no se mostraba muy seguido. Sonrió para si mismo, cómo sería todo si esa Helga saliera más a menudo??? Cómo sería todo entre… ellos??? Volvió a sonreír observándola. No, en qué estaba pensando??? Quizás el cansancio le estaba ganado de nuevo!!! Si definitivamente era eso!!! Así que siguió escuchando la canción, mientras se le venían a la mente muchos recuerdos suyos con Helga…

Hey

Ja ja jaded

**(Hey A-A-Agotada)**

In all it's misery

**(En toda esta miseria)**

It will always be what I love

**(Siempre estará lo que amo)**

And hated

**(Y odié)**

And maybe take a ride to the other side

**(Y tal vez tome un paseo al otro lado)**

We're thinkin' of

**(Del que estamos pensando)**

We'll slip into the velvet glove

**(Nos deslizaremos dentro de un guante de terciopelo)**

And be jaded

**(Y nos agotaremos)**

Si había muchos momentos que habían compartido. Toda una vida!!!! Peleas, momentos agradables, búsquedas, San Lorenzo, las fiestas, el primer día en la secundaria, los miles y miles bolas de papel que Helga le arrojaba al año, las distancias, los reencuentros, en fin, tanto en verdad… el día que salvaron el vecindario… Arnold sonrió ante esto último, si quizás Helga había cambiado un poco con los años, ya no era aquella niña de dos coletas y moño rosa… Aquel moño rosa… Que habría sido de él??? Se preguntaba mientras se la imaginaba de nuevo usándolo… Esa jovencita que le había traído grandes dolores de cabeza, y muchas alegrías también… Así era ella!!! Y así él… la quería… Después de todo era su amiga… su amiga…Así la quería…. Siguió escuchando la canción observando como caía el sol a lo lejos…

My my baby blue

**(Mi, mi nena triste)**

Yeah I'm thinkin' 'bout you

**(Si estoy pensando en ti)**

My my baby blue

**(Mi, mi nena triste)**

Yeah I'm so jaded

**(Si estoy tan agotado)**

And baby I'm afraid a you

**(Y nena, te tengo miedo)**

Your thinkin's so complicated

**(Piensas que es muy complicado)**

I've had it all up to here

**(Lo he tenido todo aquí arriba)**

But it's so overrated

**(Pero es tan sobrevalorado)**

Love and hate it

**(Lo amo y lo odio)**

Wouldn't trade it

**(No lo cambiaría)**

Love me jaded

**(Ámame agotada)…**

Siguió escuchando la música, hasta que sintió los parpados pesados y cayó dormido…

…" – _Ah luminosa Selena en el cielo índigo, puedes ver a mi chico ideal???_

_Oh luna hermosa! Que puedes verlo todo, puedes hacer que caiga mi verdadero amor????..._

_Hayyyyyy!!!!_

_-Hola…_

_-Hola._

_-Yo te conozco…_

_-Yo creo que no._

_-Soy Arnold._

_-Hilda, mucho gusto…_

_- Siento haberte lastimado._

_- No fue tu culpa, yo estaba sentada en el piso, fue culpa mía…_

_-Si pero… qué hacías exactamente???_

_-Estaba recitando poesía, iba a ver la película, pero vi la Luna y decidí quedarme a contemplarla… Es algo que te inspira no crees???_

_-Siiiiii…."…_

Arnold se despertó de su sueño, ese que tenía de vez en cuando, hacía ya varios años, y el cual nunca había podido olvidar. Se refregó los ojos y cayó en cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Recordó todo, recordó que se había quedado con Helga cuando el motor comenzó a fallar. La buscó con la vista, cuando la vio sentada, diciendo algo…

-"Estás tan lejana… me gustaría traerte cerca…

( Qué estaba haciendo Helga??? Por lo que podía observar… estaba contemplando… la Luna???)

-Dime, tantos halagos has escuchado, te has enamorado alguna vez???...

Arnold, se disponía a llamarla, pero algo dentro de si, quería escuchar lo que ella estaba a punto de decir…

-Estoy enamorada… Y se que él no es para mi…

Podrías con tu brillante manto plata, señalarlo???- (Parecía que ella estaba muy melancólica al decir esta frase).

Ah Luminosa! Selena en el cielo índigo, puedes ver a mi chico ideal???

Oh luna hermosa! Qué puedes verlo todo, puedes hacer que caiga mi verdadero amor???...

-He- Helga???...- Preguntó casi en un leve murmullo, sin saber qué estaba pasando, interrumpiendo lo que Helga decía…

-A-Arnold???...- Preguntó ella muy sorprendida " Diablos! Yo y mi tonto sentimentalismo!!! Me pregunto qué tanto habrá escuchado Arnold???" Pensó ruborizándose, estaba estática mirándolo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que Arnold tragó lentamente y refregándose los ojos, atinó a preguntar…

-Q- qué???.. Qué... hacías Helga???

Ella no decía nada. "Y ahora qué excusa voy a darle al cabeza de balón"... Pensó nerviosa.

-A-acaso… -Estaba muy nervioso -Acaso, estabas recitando… poesía????...- Preguntó levantando una ceja, adivinando lo que se venía. Tenía tanto miedo a la respuesta, no podía explicarlo… Pero así era.

-Mmm???... -Helga salió del letargo en el que se encontraba…- Claro que no Arnoldo!!! – negó levantándose- Por qué estúpida razón estaría haciendo eso???

Arnold no entendía nada, así que con lo poco de conciencia que le quedaba le dijo.

-Por lo que alcancé a oír… parecía eso exactamente Helga… -murmuró levantándose medio ido, observándola.

Pues, te pareció mal cabeza de balón!!!... Yo… solo estaba…- murmuró mirando hacia otro lado, dándole la espalda.

-Estabas????...- Le preguntó algo más despierto de esa especie de transe.

No sabía que decir, así que intento intimidarlo como siempre.

-No es asunto tuyo Arnoldo!!!!- Exclamó caminando hacia el mar.

Arnold la observó marcharse, y luego, sintió sus pies caminar solos detrás de ella. Iba muy perdido en sus pensamientos cuando le dijo.

-No lo entiendo!!!!- Exclamó

-Qué es lo que no entiendes Tarzán???- Le preguntó fastidiada dándose la vuelta, con las manos en la cintura.

-Sabes Helga… No lo entiendo! No entiendo por qué lo ocultas??? Por qué te ocultas???.. Dime, qué tiene de malo mostrase sensible delante de los demás???

Helga se quedó callada como aquella vez en Industrias Futuro, como aquella vez en San Lorenzo. Así que contestó.

-No sé de qué estas hablando…- Murmuró dándose la vuelta, dispuesta a irse de nuevo.

Arnold la siguió y tomándola de los hombros, la giró para si, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Dime Helga, como alguien tan sensible, se muestra mandona y gritona todo el tiempo????????

-Yo soy así cabeza de balón!!!!- Contestó bastante exaltada- Qué parte no entiendes???- Preguntó zafándose de los brazos de Arnold, aunque en realidad, no quisiera hacerlo.

-No te creo…- Murmuró Arnold.

-Te parece que me importa lo que creas Arnoldo???

-A qué le temes Helga??? Porque prefieres mostrar una imagen que no refleja quien eres en realidad???- le preguntó mirándola a los ojos. Helga sentía como esa mirada la desarmaba, esos ojos verdes que se volvían tan luminosos bajo la luz de la Luna.

-Tu que sabes!!!!- Exclamó enfurecida- Tu no sabes nada!!!- Gritó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Explícamelo entonces!!!!!!!- Le exigió sobresaltado. Pasaron unos instantes, en los que la situación se volvía muy incómoda así que Arnold insistió de nuevo.

-A qué le temes???- Le preguntó nuevamente ya más tranquilo.

-Yo no le temo a nada Arnold… - suspiró mirando hacia el mar.

Arnold solo la miraba, así que tomando coraje se decidió a preguntar.

-Helga… lo que me dijiste el día que salvamos el vecindario…

**Hey viejo!!!!-** Se escuchó el grito de Gerald quien los había visto y los llamaba haciendo señales son los brazos.

**Vengan aquí jovencitos!!!!!-** Se escuchó la voz bastante enojada del Sr. Madisson quien los llamaba.

Y así, se miraron, y Helga se marchó primero, bastante apurada, como queriendo huir del lugar.

**Continuará….**

Y bien??? Se puso interesante la cosa no??? JAJAJAJA… Yo a veces lo entiendo un poquito a Arnold, Helga puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor de muelas cuando se lo propone, pero a la vez, es muy intensa… Gerald interrumpiendo de nuevo!!!! Parece que tiene un radar!!! JAJAJAJA… Bueno, veremos que ocurre de ahora en adelante entre ambos… Suerte y dejen reviews!!!


	7. Mañana de cabalgata

Mañana de cabalgata

**Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen son propiedad y creación de Craig Barlett.**

Después de que los encontraran, y luego del extenso regaño que les dio el Sr. Madisson (a quien Arnold le explicó todo lo que había ocurrido), se dirigieron a la fiesta que se estaba llevando a cabo en la playa. Sus compañeros ya se encontraban allí, bailando y festejando alegremente. El lugar estaba repleto por todos los adolescentes que se encontraban de campamento al igual que ellos, y además los chicos nativos de la zona.

Arnold y Helga se dirigieron en silencio por todo el camino de vuelta, Gerald solamente los miraba sin atreverse a preguntar. El Sr. Madisson fue benevolente por esta vez, pero les dejó bien en claro que no toleraría otro comportamiento así.

El resto del curso se encontraba divirtiéndose cerca del área donde estaba el dj.

-Arnold! Helga! Dónde estaban???- Preguntó Rhonda.

-Es una larga historia princesa…- Contestó Helga casi en un suspiro.

-Y bien! Se supone que esto es una fiesta! Vamos a bailar Phoebe!- La llamó Gerald.

-Si en un segundo… -Le contestó a su novio- Helga todo está bien???- Le preguntó a la rubia que se encontraba bastante nostálgica.

-Claro Phoeps, el cabeza de balón solo se perdió en un camino recto, es todo!- Le exclamó mirando a Arnold quien solo la observaba con una mirada cansada.

-Mu gracioso Helga! – Le contestó mirándola.

-Arnold! Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Lila.

-Claro Lila! Tuvimos un pequeño problema, nada más…. Le contestó Arnold sonriendo.

-Hola Helga y tu cómo estas???- Le preguntó a aquella cabizbaja rubia.

-Muy bien Lila!!!!- Contestó bastante desganada.

-Oye Lila quieres bailar???- Le preguntó Arnold tímidamente.

-Me encantaría Arnold!!!- Asintió la pelirroja y ambos fueron a bailar juntos con el resto. " Diablos! No termina de llegar y ya sale corriendo a los brazos de L I L A!"

-Helga! Te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó Lorenzo quien la notó muy deprimida.

-Si Lorenzo! Todo está genial!!!!- Le respondió desinteresada.

-Tu cara no refleja lo mismo Helga!!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo mirándola detenidamente.

-Pues entonces no me mires zopenco!!!- Le contestó bastante alterada.

-Ok. No me cuentes si no quieres, pero sabes que estoy aquí…- Le respondió paciente.

-Discúlpame Lorenzo…. No es tu culpa si? Yo soy la que está mal.

-No tienes por qué! Oye te gustaría bailar???- Le preguntó intentando animarla.

-No te enojes, pero no estoy de humor. Pero ve tu… yo… necesito pensar un poco.

-Sabes Helga, no me gusta que estés así por un sujeto que está tan ciego como para no verte!!!!- Le exclamó con decisión.

-Helga al principio se enojó. Pero con una mirada más comprensiva le respondió.

-No es por él Lorenzo… soy yo. Nos vemos después….- Y así se marchó sin rumbo.

-"Helga… Si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad… Si tan solo te dieras cuenta lo mucho que te quiero… Cuánto desearía que dejaras el pasado atrás y por fin te olvidaras del infeliz ese!!!" –Pensó Lorenzo observando a Helga quien desaparecía con un paso frenético como era común en ella.

A la mañana siguiente eran despertados por el Sr. Madisson para ir de cabalgata. Eran las ocho, la fiesta había terminado cerca de las 3, por lo que muchos se encontraban en un sueño profundo aún.

-Harold levántate!!!!- Le exclamó Gerald.

-No mami no quiero ir a la escuela, los otros niños se burlan de mi…- murmuró entre sueños por lo que todos rieron bastante.

-Huelo a una hamburguesa grande con queso!!!- Grito Curly

-Dónde????- Preguntó sentándose casi automáticamente.

-Vaya viejo no puedo conmigo!!!!- Le dijo su amigo desperezándose mientras ambos salían de la tienda de campaña.

-Cómo podrías???? Bailaste toda la noche Gerald!!!

-Si estuvo divertido!!! Y dime… qué pasó con Lila???- Le preguntó con una sonrisa cómplice guiñándole el ojo.

-Nada en realidad… Bailamos y conversamos un rato, es todo. Luego me fui con los chichos que se encontraban "cazando mujeres"- Arnold imitó la expresión de Sid y ambos rieron.

-Y les fue bien en la casería???- Preguntó su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Me temo que no presté atención Gerald… en realidad estaba buscando…- Murmuró mientras Daniel, el guía les traía los caballos y ambos subían.

-Buscando???????- Le preguntó Gerald intrigado.

Arnold dio un suspiro y se encogió de hombros- Estaba buscando a Helga, Gerald!!!

-Quéeeeeee????- Exclamó su amigo casi gritando.

-Baja la voz!!!!!!

- Si hermano, ya lo siento!!! Pero dime… para qué buscabas a Helga. G. Pataki??? Deberías querer perderla, no encontrarla!!!!

-Gerald!!!

-Lo siento Arnie, es un decir…

Arnold suspiró de nuevo- Te acuerdas cuando nos perdimos ayer????

-Claro cómo olvidarlo!!! Los buscamos por todas partes!!! Bueno y eso qué viejo???

-Nosotros… nosotros estuvimos hablando y…- dijo sonrojado

-Y????- le preguntó Gerald con insistencia.

-Sabes, es gracioso, pero descubrí una faceta de Helga que desconocía o al menos eso creía yo…- Contestó observando el mar.

-A ver, a ver Arnold! Qué está pasando entre tú y Helga???

-A qué te refieres???- Le preguntó desentendido.

-Vamos viejo!!! A mi no me engañas!!! Ayer Lila y Helga estaban en peligro y en la primera en la que pensaste fue en Helga!!!

-Qué????? Gerald eso no es cierto! Helga es mi amiga al igual que Lila! Me preocupé por las dos y lo sabes!!!!

-Si pero… si mal no lo recuerdo a la primera y única que mencionaste fue a Helga!!!! Y además se supone que Lila te gusta hermano!!!

- Oh vamos! Tu me conoces! Sabes que Lila me gusta, pero me preocupo por Helga porque…

"Porque es tu amiga y necesita ser comprendida"- Lo interrumpió su amigo- Si lo se! Lo has dicho cientos de veces!

-Entonces por qué sales con esta conversación Gerald???

-Porque luego de aquello, por casualidad te perdiste justamente con ella!!!

-Oh vamos Gerald! Eso solo fue una coincidencia! Sabes que no lo haría a propósito! Fue un accidente!!!

-Al igual que San Lorenzo!!!!

**-Quéeeeeeee???????????-** Gritó Arnold deteniendo el caballo por lo que Gerald hiso lo mismo.

-Viejo cálmate!!!! Según tu, ese también fue un "accidente y resbalaste", no es cierto???

-Por supuesto que si Gerald! Creí que eso había quedado claro!

-Para quién? Para ti? Para mi? O para ella?

Gerald!!!!!!

-Vamos jovencitos! No se retrasen!- Exclamó el Sr. Madisson, iban a continuar hablando, cuando Arnold le hiso una señal de silencio al oír cierta voz .Primero pasó Sid riendo a todo trote.

Qué tal chicos????- Preguntó.

-Vamos Helga!!!! No podrás alcanzarme!!!!!!!!- Le gritaba Harold quien venía detrás de Sid.

-Vuelve acá gordinflón!!!!!!!!- Le gritaba Helga quien venía detrás de Harold- Vaya, no todos los días se ve a Tarzán montando a caballo!!!!- Exclamó al ver a Arnold y siguió con el trote. Phoebe quien seguía a Helga, le sonrió tiernamente a Gerald y éste hiso lo mismo.

-Escucha Arnold- Dijo Gerald mientras ambos avanzaban- Esto no es nada reciente. Sabes si te detienes a pensarlo, siempre te preocupas demasiado por ella, la defiendes, siempre estás pendiente de qué le ocurre, con quién sale, con quién no, si está feliz, si está triste, su cumpleaños, navidad, año nuevo. Sin contar que en San Lorenzo la buscaste como un loco por mar y por tierra mientras no la encontraban!!!

-Gerald!!! Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!!! Ya te dije, Helga es mi amiga! Y además sabes lo que siento por Lila! Ella me ha gustado por seis años Gerald! SEIS AÑOS!- remarcó lo último- Todavía no olvido lo nuestro.

- Bueno viejo te creo! Sabes si no te gustara Lila, pensaría que estas enamorado de Helga. G. Pataki!!!!

- Quéeeeeeeeeee???? Gerald eso es una locura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Exclamó deteniendo el caballo otra vez, por lo que Gerald lo siguió.

-Ok como tu digas viejo…- Gerald iba a irse cuando volteó un instante y le dijo-Sabes hermano hay algo curioso en todo esto…

-Qué es Gerald???- Le preguntó intrigado.

-Después del viaje a San Lorenzo solo has salido con rubias de ojos azules, claro sin contar a Lila. Si me preguntaran, pensaría que ese es tu tipo de chica y que viajar a Centro América provoca muchos cambios… Pero como tú digas hermano.-Y sin decir más, se fue trotando a alcanzar a Phoebe, dejando a Arnold muy pensativo y demasiado confundido, recordando cada momento tan extraño que había vivido ayer.

**Continuará….**

**Y bien??? JAJAJAJA!!! De ahora en adelante, va a ir mostrándose lo que ocurrió en San Lorenzo, los sentimientos de Arnold que continúan algo mezclados y por otro lado la gente que los rodea. Bueno es todo por hoy… Nos vemos!!! **


	8. La competencia

**La competencia**

_Hola!!! Aquí va este capítulo… Muchas confusiones, indirectas, desafíos… Todo preparando el terreno para lo que se viene. _

_Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Craig Barlett._

Luego de la cabalgata y del juego de escalar, estuvieron un rato en la playa…

-Yo pienso que fue inútil toda ese estúpido juego de escalar!!! Tengo hambre y los pies hinchados!!!- Exclamó Harold.

-Oh vamos!!! Fue muy divertido Harold!!!- Exclamó Eugene

-Oye Eugene, qué pasó entre tu y Jenna ayer???- Preguntó Stinky sonriendo, había sido él único que había visto la cara de Eugene cuando conversaba con Jenna.

-Bueno en realidad, estuvimos bailando y… la verdad no sé qué hacer respecto a eso, estoy confundido!!!- Exclamó el pequeño colorado con cara de desconcierto.

-Vaya Eugene, veo que finalmente pudo contigo!!!!- Exclamó Gerald mientras todos reían, inclusive el mismo Eugene- Recuerdas como huías de ella en cuarto de primaria???

-Es cierto!!!! A penas puedo aguantar la risa al recordar la cara que puso Eugene cuando Rhonda le dijo que se casaría con Jenna!!!!- Exclamó Harold con su risa muy típica en él.

-Si es verdad, y hablando de "predestinaciones locas", también recuerdo la de otro pobre desafortunado…- Murmuró Gerald observando a Arnold de reojo.

-Oh vamos Gerald!!!! Definitivamente eso estaba muy errado!!!- Afirmó Arnold mientras Gerald reía.

-Eso espero viejo…- Murmuró.

-Oigan chicos, miren!!!!- Señaló Sid- Una competencia de Surf!!!!!

-Cielos, eso sería fantástico!!! Si tan solo supiera…- Suspiró Stinky

-Hey Arnie, tu podrías participar!!!!- Exclamó Gerald

-No lo creo Gerald, hace mucho que no lo practico!!!...- Aseguró recordando

-Viejo recuerdas lo cerca que estuviste el verano pasado en Hillwood???- Le preguntó recordando el verano pasado de pesca.

-Si es verdad pero... No lo se. Además no traje mi tabla Gerald!!!

-Cielos debe salir bastante comprar una!!!- Exclamó Sid

-Oh vamos hermano lo solucionaremos!!! Además… Quizás esto si conquiste a Lila!!!!- Le exclamó con ánimo Gerald

-O a otras bellas señoritas!!!!- Suspiró Stinky soñando

-Así es Arnold todos te ayudaremos!!!- Lo alentó Eugene

-Bien chicos… si insisten!!!- Murmuró observando el cartel que decía "Abierta la inscripción ", a lo que luego con ánimos aseguró- De acuerdo Gerald lo haré!!!!

-Sensacional Arnie, así se habla!!!!

Y así se dirigieron a anotarse…

-Lorenzo!!!!- Tu también participarás???- Le preguntó Sid al ver a Lorenzo en la fila para anotarse, llevando su tabla celeste y azul con él.

-Claro Sid!!! Por nada me lo perdería!!!...- Afirmó con una sonrisa, luego notó la cara de desconcierto de Eugene quien se recostaba en la pared de la casa de Surf, así que le preguntó- Oye Eugene, sucede algo???

-No nada Lorenzo… Bueno si… en realidad…- Suspiró recordando la charla que tuvo con Jenna ayer

-Ah!!! No me digas!!! Esto tiene que ver con la charla que tuviste con Jenna ayer verdad???- Le preguntó recordando.

-Tu también los viste Lorenzo???- Le preguntó Sid

-Si, así es… Y dime Eugene, tu qué sientes por ella???- Le preguntó intentando aconsejarlo.

-Bueno en realidad Jenna es muy divertida!!! Pero no se… estoy algo confundido, no se qué hacer!!!- Exclamó suspirando.

-Bueno, por lo que vi ayer, la tomaste de la mano… Hagas lo que hagas, no vayas a dejarlo como "algo de momento", créeme las mujeres lo detestan!!! Y aún no sabes si ella te importa!!!

-Oh!!! Bueno… Gracias Lorenzo… - Agradeció Eugene algo más tranquilo

-"Algo de momento"- Le preguntó Stinky, rascándose la cabeza como era habitual en él.

-Vaya, esa frase me gusta!!!!- Sonrió Sid

-No amigo… Te lo recomiendo… Nunca lo digas!!! Sabes, si me pongo a pensarlo, solo un perdedor lo dejaría como algo de momento!!! Las cosas se hacen por algún motivo, sería estúpido negarlo!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo con una gran sonrisa.

-Es verdad Lorenzo!!!!... Aunque, que la idea está buena, está buena!!!- Exclamó Sid y todos rieron, bueno… Casi todos.

-A un lado hermana!!!!- Se escuchó una voz que provenía de la multitud.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya!!! Así que los zopencos también participarán???- Preguntó Helga mirando a Arnold

-Así es Pataki!!! Dime algún problema con eso???- Preguntó Gerald con una sonrisa desafiante.

-Ninguno Geraldo!!! Simplemente será divertido!!! Quiero ver que lo intenten!!!- Exclamó observando a Gerald, mientras los dos peleaban en una batalla visual.

-Veo que finalmente te decidiste a participar!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo mirando a la rubia

-Estas bromeando??? Voy a hacerlos puré!!!- Exclamó orgullosa.

-Pues deberás esforzarte!!! Porque Arnold estará en esa competencia!!!- Exclamó Gerald, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro a Arnold mientras este suspiraba.

-Eso es cierto cabeza de balón???- Le preguntó divertida

-Así es Helga…- Afirmó observándola

-Pues buena suerte amigo, porque con Helga. en esa competencia no tienes oportunidad!!!- Exclamó riendo cruelmente.

-Ya veremos Helga!!!- Aseguró Arnold antes de acudir a anotarse junto con el resto de los chicos. Mientras se iban, Helga pudo escuchar a Gerald decir "Arnie ya veremos como conseguiremos la tabla" y a Arnold responderle "Tendría que ser un milagro Gerald"… Estas últimas palabras quedaron resonando en su cabeza hasta que fue sacada de sus pensamientos…

-Oye Helga te gustaría que te ayude con eso??? Digo podría guiarte un poco- le afirmó Lorenzo señalando la tabla fucsia y negra que llevaba Helga.

-Te lo agradezco Lorenzo!!! Pero bien podría enseñarte yo a ti niño rico!!!- Exclamó levantando una ceja.

-Lo harías???- Le preguntó riendo

-Vamos zopenco aprenderás de la maestra!!!- Le aseguró caminando junto con Lorenzo al mar.

Arnold y el resto que salían del lugar después de anotarse, observaron como Helga y Lorenzo dejaban sus tablas en la arena y reían mientras conversaban.

-Vaya parece que a Lorenzo esta competencia si que lo beneficiará!!!!- Exclamó Sid riendo junto con los demás…

Arnold los veía detenidamente preguntándose que tanta cercanía compartía el uno con el otro en realidad, y además, sintió un leve retorcijón en el estómago y unas ganas constantes de querer interrumpir aquella charla. Gerald quien estaba atento a la reacción de Arnold le preguntó:

-Arnie…

-…

-Viejo!...

-…

-OYE HERMANO!!!...

-Mmmm??? Si qué ocurre Gerald???

-Nada. Te decía que con los chicos ya nos vamos a almorzar- le contestó sonriendo.

-Bien… Gerald…- Arnold no dejaba de mirarlos.

-Oye vienes???- Le preguntó fijándose como el rubio miraba todo desde un ojo analítico.

-Mmmm… Si claro!!!.

Eran las 12 y llegó la hora del almuerzo. El día anterior no habían comido muy bien del todo, es decir, se habían dirigido al comedor que les fue asignado mientras la fiesta en la playa continuaba, pero como es sabido, en este tipo de viajes es así... Entonces, por los apuros del día siguiente por la cabalgata y el juego de escalar, no habían desayunado nada más que algo rápido por lo que realmente tenían hambre…

-Muero de hambreeeeeee!!!!- Exclamó Harold colocándose primero en la fila del comedor.

-Espera tu turno Harold!!!!- Exclamó Nadinne.

-Si Harold!!! Fórmate!!!!- Le exigió Jenna.

-Harold!!!! Aquí aparté esto para ti!!!!- Lo llamó su novia quien ya se encontraba sentada en la mesa junto con Lila.

-Gracias Rhonda!!!! Tengo tanta hambre!!!! Hot-Dogs, huevos y patatas!!! Eres la mejor, siento que te amo!!!!- Le exclamó dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rhonda quien solo reía.

-Lo se Harold!!! Ahora siéntate y procura no ensuciarte!!! Ya te lo dije reiteradas veces, verse bien no es lo mismo que sentirse bien y no querrás caminar por California con el atuendo estropeado!!!!- Le dijo sonriéndole mientras comía.

-Vaya!!! Quién lo hubiera dicho???- Acotó Gerald quien observaba la escena junto con Arnold, Stinky y Sid sentados en la misma mesa.

-Y pensar que Harold no lo quería admitir!!!!- Sonrió Stinky recordando

-Oh vamos!!! Siempre lo supimos!!!- Dijo Arnold mientras comía.

-Así es Arnie… Es que algunas cosas son demasiado obvias…- murmuró su amigo lo que provocó que Arnold se atragantara.

-Hey Arnold quieres un poco de mi jugo???- Le preguntó Sid y Arnold lo tomó.

-Gracias Sid…- Murmuró y luego siguió comiendo bajo la mirada de un muy divertido Gerald.

-Helga no deberías comer ese pescado!!! No se ve muy bien!!!- Le avisó su amiga señalando lo que observaba Helga a través del vidrio donde se encontraba la comida.

-Phoebe quién te dijo que comería ese pescado??? Cielos chica a penas pude pasar el sushi que cenamos el sábado por la noche en tu casa!!!- Le aseguró recordando el sabor, a lo que Phoebe la miro con unos ojos reprochadores, así que corrigió – Ah! Y como dije… estaba delicioso…- Murmuró nerviosa lo que provocó la risa en la joven oriental.

-Phoebe por aquí!!! -La llamó Gerald, Sid y Stinky ya se habían retirado, por lo que quedaban él y Arnold.

-Vamos Helga???- Le preguntó amablemente la morena.

-No Phoeps ve tú… Yo creo que mejor comeré afuera…- Murmuró Helga al notar que Arnold se encontraba de espaldas comiendo en la misma mesa que Gerald.

-Oh Vamos Helga!!! Este repentino cambio de actitud tiene que ver con???...- Preguntó en voz baja mirando de reojo a la mesa donde se encontraba Arnold.

-No se te ocurra ni nombrarlo!!!!- Le hiso un ademán de silencio con la mano libre con la que no sostenía la charola, interrumpiendo a su amiga enseguida.

-Y bien nena vendrás???- Preguntó Gerald muy atento observando la conversación que Phoebe tenía con Helga. Arnold quien no lo había notado todavía observó a su amigo y luego volteó para mirar a ambas chicas.

Helga solo emitió un largo suspiro y luego accedió. No quería comer cerca de Arnold, porque desde ayer con su presencia cerca no se encontraba tranquila y quería comer relajada. Si bien había logrado disimularlo, sentía una sensación en el estómago de incertidumbre, por lo que estaba muy nerviosa!!! De todos los sentimientos que había provocado el amor por Arnold en ella: amor, pasión, odio, celos, coraje, inspiración, miedo, etc., esta era la primera vez que sentía nervios!!!

-Hola Phoeps!!!!- La saludó un alegre Gerald mientras la abrazaba, ya que Phoebe se sentó al lado suyo, y por ende, Helga tuvo que sentarse al lado de Arnold.

Juntó coraje, intentó serenarse y actuar lo más normal posible…

-Hola Tarzán!!! Qué comes??? No! No me digas…déjame adivinar de seguro son plátanos y mangos no???- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona por más que su estómago fuera un revuelo.

-Hola Helga…- Saludó Arnold- Estoy comiendo una hamburguesa…- Arnold se sentía bastante desganado. En realidad la escena que había presenciado cuando se fue a anotar para la competencia no le había gustado en lo absoluto. No sabía por qué, intentó convencerse de que era el cansancio y el hambre.

-Bueno Arnoldo espero que tengas más energía para la competencia el viernes por la mañana!!! Digo... no quisiera aplastarte!!!- Esto último lo dijo cortando el pollo que comía dramáticamente.

-Estaré listo para la competencia Helga!!!!!- Afirmó recuperando los ánimos al notar el gesto de Helga con su comida cuando clavaba su cuchillo en ella.

-Prepárate Pataki Arnold fue segundo en el torneo de Hillwood el verano pasado!!!- Le afirmó un seguro Gerald mirando detenidamente a Helga.

-Cielos! Qué impresionante!!!- Se burló Helga- Bien Arnoldo prepárate para serlo nuevamente este año!!!!- Lo desafió comiendo el pollo que tenía con la mano.

Eso lo veremos!!!- Exclamó Arnold con una mirada desafiante tomando un trozo de pollo del plato de Helga con la mano izquierda y comiéndolo con deleite. Y así siguieron comiendo mientras escuchaban la música que provenía del comedor, el cual la proporcionaba a toda la playa desde que llegaron. Pero Helga la escuchaba observando de reojo a Arnold derritiéndose por él, recordando aquel sueño que había tenido de niña, en donde se casaban…

I'D LIKE TO BE

**Me gustaría ser**

THE KIND OF DREAM YOU'D NEVER SHARE

**El tipo de sueño que nunca compartirías**

TO BE YOUR BOSS AND TO BE YOUR MAID

**Ser tu jefa y ser tu empleada**

YOUR SHAVING CREAM, YOUR RAZOR BLADE

**Tu crema de afeitar, tu rasuradora**

THE BUTTONS OF YOUR SHIRT

**Los botones de tu camisa**

YOUR FAVOURITE UNDERWEAR

**Tu ropa interior favorita**

I'D LIKE TO BE

**Me gustaría ser**

THE ONLY THING ON EARTH THAT MAKES YOU CRY

**Lo único en la Tierra que te hace llorar**

THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES YOU HAPPY

**Lo único que te hace feliz**

SOON YOU WILL SEE

**Pronto verás**

THAT NO ONE ELSE BUT ME CAN TAKE YOU THIS HIGH

**Que nadie más que yo puede subirte tan alto**

AND SOON YOU'LL MAKE YOUR LAST NAME MINE

**Y pronto harás mío tu apellido**

HEY YOU

**Hey tu!**

MAKIN' AN OFFER THAT

**Estoy haciendo propuestas que**

NO ONE COULD EVER REFUSE

**Nadie podría rechazar**

DON'T PLAY THE ADAMANT

**No juegues al inflexible**

DON'T BE SO ARROGANT

**No seas tan arrogante**

CAN'T YOU SEE I'VE FALLEN FOR YA?

**No ves que me muero por ti???**

HEY YOU

**Hey tu!**

MAKIN´ AN OFFER THAT

**Estoy hacienda propuestas que**

NO ONE WOULD DARE TO REFUSE

**Nadie se atrevería a rechazar**

DON'T PLAY THE ADAMANT

**No juegues al inflexible**

DON'T BE SO ARROGANT

**No seas tan arrogante**

LET ME IN

**Déjame entrar**

LET ME BE YOUR MUSE TONIGHT

**Déjame ser tu musa esta noche**

TONIGHT...

**Esta noche**

TONIGHT...

**Esta noche…**

**Continuará…**

_Hola!! ! Bueno así es, se va a realizar una competencia de surf, veremos que ocurre en ella, y si Arnold comienza a notar la causa de su malestar…Es tan lindo cuando desafía a Helga!!! Y hablando de ella, vamos a comprenderla, la bomba que le soltó Arnold el día anterior fue muy fuerte. Lorenzo una indirecta más directa no le podía tirar a Arnold!!! Jajajaja. Bueno, nos vemos y gracias por leer y muchas gracias en especial a las cosas tan lindas que dejan en los reviews!!! Ah y la canción al final es de Shakira, yo se que no es como en los capítulos anteriores, pero había que dar un punto de vista femenino, iba a buscar algo más punk para Helga, pero si bien ella se muestra dura, es muy sentimental y para mi esta le queda ideal!!! Suerte!!!_


	9. Los locos y los niños

**Los locos y los niños**

_Hola!!! Bueno en este capítulo, Arnold tiene otra visión respecto a Helga, y se entera un poco de cómo se siente ella por él… Espero que les guste…_

Después del almuerzo, se dirigieron a una excursión por la ciudad. Iban caminando observando las tiendas y conversando. Helga iba platicando con Phoebe, y detrás de ellas Gerald y Arnold.

-Phoebe mira lo que compré para ti!!!!- Le exclamó Gerald a su novia, y por ende está volteó a verlo.

-Oh Gerald es bellísimo!!!!- Era un pareo con signos orientales, de seda- Gracias!!!!!- Le exclamó muy contenta y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Gerald la miro sorprendido y entonces la tomó del mentón y le depositó un tierno beso en los labios. Phoebe se sonrojó muchísimo, ante este gesto. La morena era bastante tímida y no solía tener ese tipo de expresiones en público, por lo que Arnold y Helga rieron.

-Vaya cabeza de cepillo! Debo admitir que te has lucido!!!- Lo felicitó Helga

-Mientras Phoebe esté contenta es suficiente para mí!- Respondió el moreno.

-Oye Helga donde estuviste ayer en toda la noche? Te busqué por todos lados!!!- Le preguntó su amiga mientras que Arnold la observaba muy atento.

-Por ahí Phoeps, estaba conversando con Lorenzo… Luego me fui a caminar… Pero vaya mi suerte! Anoche me topé con todos los idiotas juntos! Parece que llovían!- Lo dijo recordando lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

-Cielos Helga con quienes te topaste???- Le preguntó su amiga intrigada

-Con nadie… Con un zopenco que me atropelló por no fijarse por donde iba, y después quiso hacerse el simpático conmigo, puedes creerlo??- Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

Phoebe sonrió- A qué te refieres???- Le preguntó a aquella rubia

-Chica de qué te ríes??? Quiso hacerse el "galán"!!!

Gerald que ya no aguantó la risa le preguntó -Y estaba sobrio???- Lo dijo emitiendo una carcajada cosa que a Arnold quien iba a su lado no le causó ninguna gracia.

-Oye moreno, no estoy de humor!!!- Exclamó mirando a Gerald

-Cuándo lo estás?…- Murmuró por lo bajo, y él y Arnold rieron.

-Por suerte le di una lección que no olvidará!!!- Aseguró con una risa maléfica.

-Realmente lo lamento por ese sujeto!!!- Gerald le murmuró a Arnold y este solo lo miró emitiendo un suspiro.

Mientras caminaban, Gerald y Phoebe entraron a una tienda de recuerdos, sin embargo Helga se detuvo a las afueras de una librería, y entre otras cosas, contempló un cuaderno blanco, decorado en la tapa con pedacitos de espejo y plumas blancas también, venía con un bolígrafo plateado. Arnold quien la observaba, pudo notar como a ella se le iban los ojos por ese cuaderno en particular… Volteó buscando a Phoebe, y notó que Arnold la miraba. Les volvió a pasar lo mismo que el día anterior, esa especie de entendimiento al mirarse, lo que provocó que Helga se tildara un instante, hasta que reaccionó.

-Qué tanto miras cabeza de balón???

-N- nada Helga… Contestó Arnold y siguió caminando, al notar que Helga entraba a la tienda de recuerdos, volvió a la librería. Gerald salió de la tienda buscándolo.

-Oye viejo, a dónde vas???

-A comprar un regalo Gerald…

El Sr. Madisson los invitó a todos a tomar un helado junto con su guía, Daniel, y todos accedieron más que gustosos.

-Hola Arnold!!!- Lo saludó Lila sentándose al lado de Arnold

-Hola Lila!!! Cómo estás???

-Bien Arnold, Oh!!! Tu helado se está derritiendo!!!- Le señaló a Arnold quien se incomodó cuando llegó Lila.

-Ah? Mmmm… Si!!!- Afirmó mientras lo tomaba y seguía comiendo.

-Chocolate como siempre!- Sonrió Lila mientras lo observaba comer.

-Veo que no lo olvidas…- Le dijo esperando la reacción en ella.

Ella solo sonrió. - Y dime, me enteré que participarás de la competencia de surf…

-Bueno…- Dijo él mirando hacia otro lado- Eso todavía no es seguro…

-Por qué no???- Preguntó intrigada

-Es que… me falta la tabla de surf, no la traje…

-Oh! Bueno Arnold, creo que todo tiene solución!!!

-Así es Lila, por eso mismo me anoté…- Dijo sonriendo.

-Estoy segura de que te ira muy bien!!!- Le exclamó contenta.

-Gracias…- Solo murmuró observándola.

En ese momento, iban llegando Gerald, Phoebe y una muy alterada Helga.

-Deberás Phoebe, mataré al niño rosa si llego a agarrarlo!!!- aseguró furiosa.

-Qué ocurre Helga???- Le preguntó Lila, quien la vio muy tensa.

Helga observo con quien estaba sentada Lila, y sintió un retorcijón muy fuerte en el estómago, así que con su mejor cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos le dijo:

-Nada Lila…- Contestó recostándose en la pared

-Todo esta bien Helga???- Le preguntó Arnold preocupado.

-Si así es, todo esta genial!!!- Lo miró chocante- Phoebe, iré a buscar a Harold y solo Dios sabe lo que le ocurrirá si lo encuentro!!!- Exclamó colérica.

-Espera Helga!!!- La llamó Phoebe- Tranquilízate!!!- Y así se la llevó a tomar algo.

-Bueno chicos yo los dejo…- Les dijo Lila mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la mesa en la que estaba Rhonda

-Qué está pasando Gerald???- Le preguntó Arnold a su amigo quien había venido con ambas chicas.

-Parece que Harold le quitó algo muy apreciado a Helga!!!- Le dijo su amigo de lo poco que pudo escuchar.

-Cielos! Y qué será???

Helga volvía con una botella de jugo, cuando sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente.

-Matttttttt!!!- Gritó eufórica- Te extrañé tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arnold y Gerald se viraron a observar lo que acontecía, cuando vieron a Helga alzando a un pequeño niño de 3 años. Era muy parecido a Helga, los mismos ojos azules, sus rasgos, a excepción del cabello que era negro, pero inclusive el carácter y otras cosas que ellos no sabían, eran similares. Tenían bien en claro de quien se trataba. Matt era el hijo de Olga, quien se había casado cuatro años atrás… Continuó estudiando, y se recibió de profesora de Matemáticas. Vivía en New York con su marido, Steven. Un hombre muy trabajador, dulce, amigable que era un reconocido periodista.

Si bien, sabían que Helga era la tía de Matt, nunca habían conocido al niño. Se asombraron de lo parecido que era con Helga.

-Hola Helga!!!!- Exclamó la criatura abrazándola, mientras Helga hacía lo mismo. Arnold sonrió tiernamente al contemplar está escena y Phoebe quien también iba llegando y escuchó el grito de Helga sonrió muy alegre. Todos sabían el cariño tan grande que Helga le tenía a ese niño. Desde que había nacido, las visitas de Olga a su casa ya no le molestaban tanto, y aunque no se lo quisiera admitir a Arnold, siempre estaba muy contenta cuando su hermana venía. No por Olga, claro está, sino por el niño.

-Phoebe!!! -Exclamó el niño

-Hola Matt! Veo que estás más alto!!!- Lo saludó una sonriente Phoebe

-Bromeas Phoebe??? Este enano no ha crecido ni un poco!!!- Dijo Helga sonriendo muy feliz.

Gerald y Arnold se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a ellas. Helga los observó venir, suspiró y dijo:

-Matty, quiero presentarte a unos amigos…- Le habló al niño quien los observaba muy atento- Él es Gerald…- dijo señalando a Gerald.

Gerald le estrechó la mano a ese niño quien se la extendía- Mucho gusto pequeño- Le dijo sonriendo. Matt lo observó unos minutos y luego dijo:

-Ah tu eres Gerald el novio de Phoebe!!!- Le exclamó sonriendo como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Gerald sonrió y dijo mirando a Phoebe de manera suspicaz- Vaya! Veo que te han hablado mucho de mi!!!- a lo que Phoebe solo se puso colorada.

-Hola Matt, yo soy Arnold- Lo saludó el rubio. El niño también lo miró detenidamente, pudo notar la singular cabeza con forma de balón, así que le contestó.

-Hola… si ya se quien eres!!!- Le exclamó sonriendo- Arnold se enterneció con este gesto, pero sin embargo Gerald levantó una ceja. Helga se puso pálida a lo que intentando salvar la situación le preguntó:

-Y??? Cómo te ha ido en la escuela???- Le preguntó con una sonrisa a su sobrino.

-Oh Helga!!! Hice lo que tu me dijiste, me hice amigo de Valerie, ya no peleamos!!!

Gerald se asombró ante esto al igual que Arnold, quien se atrevió a preguntarle al pequeño:

-Helga te ha dicho que no debes pelear???- Preguntó con una sonrisa, a lo que Helga lo miró fastidiada.

-Si! Se enojo conmigo porque molestaba a Valerie, pero ahora somos amigos!!!- Le dijo sonriendo a Arnold, quien observó a Helga, levantando una ceja con una sonrisa.

Gerald sonrió y murmuró mirando a Helga- Vaya ironía!!!...

Helga desvió el tema de nuevo. -Oye Matt!!! Dónde está tu mamá???

-Hermanitaaaaaaaa!!!- Se escuchó un gritó que provenía de la entrada- Qué suerte que lo encontraste y qué alegría verte!!!- Exclamó abrazando a Helga.

-Hola Olga…- Murmuró fastidiada- Dime, algo…- Le dijo soltándose del agarre- Como es eso de que encontré a Matt???

-No sabía donde estaba!!!... - Contestó con su melancólico tono- Me distraje un momento, estaba haciendo unas compras, y me asusté tanto cuando no lo vi!!!

-Diablos Olga!!!!...- Suspiró al ver a Olga y luego al darse cuenta de que estaba Matt se corrigió- Lo siento… es decir, Cielos Olga!!! No puedes distraerte con algo así!!!!- Le dijo casi gritándole, pero al observar que Olga estaba al borde del llanto, se calmó y le dijo- Qué haces en California???

-Estamos de vacaciones!!!- Contestó Matt.

Helga sonrió y luego le dijo a Matt- Oye caballerito, quieres un helado???- Le preguntó tierna.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!- exclamó el niño y le dio la mano a Helga- Hasta luego chicos!!!- Le dijo a Arnold y a Gerald.

-Adiós!!!- Dijeron ambos. Y vieron cómo los dos se iban junto con Phoebe y Olga, quien los saludó y se marchó.

-Vaya, eso es algo que no se ve todos los días!!!- Exclamó Gerald…

-Si es cierto… Tu también lo has notado no???- Le pregunto Arnold observando a Helga y al niño.

-Así es!!! Pataki es la persona más tierna del mundo cuando está ese niño cerca, no maldice, es amable y le aconseja que no pelee???... Preguntó su amigo asombrado.

-A mi ni me mires Gerald!!! Yo estoy igual de impresionado que tu!!!- Le exclamó Arnold.

-Y ese asombro…- Murmuró Gerald.

-Qué???- Preguntó Arnold expectante.

-Es solo asombro???- Preguntó sonriendo.

-Qué otra cosa debería ser Gerald???- Preguntó desentendido.

-Nada viejo!!!... Sabes lo que aprendí hoy???

-Qué???- Le dijo Arnold observando a Helga jugar con Matt.

-Qué los niños y los locos siempre dicen la verdad!!!- Exclamó riendo y Arnold no lo pudo evitar y echó a reír también...

**Continuará…**

_Y qué les pareció??? Todavía falta bastante!!! Pero todo se va a ir dando solo!!! Suerte y dejen reviews!!!_


	10. Noche de show

**Noche de show**

_Hola!!! Bueno, lo que se viene es el show al que todos van a asistir. Ya en los próximos capítulos va a comenzar a verse una mayor cercanía entre Arnold y Helga… Espero que les guste! Suerte y dejen reviews!!!_

Después del recorrido por la ciudad, donde disfrutaron mucho, se sacaron miles de fotos, caminaron bastante y jugaron en una playa que estaba más alejada en la que pararon una hora; era tiempo de volver, en la noche tenían una salida. Iban en el autobús…

-Miren lo que Harold me obsequió!!!- Exclamó una muy orgullosa Rhonda

-Es muy bello Rhonda! Huele muy bien!!!- La felicitó Lila

-Si lo se!!! Es una fragancia especial echa con flores de California!!!- Contestó mostrando el frasco

-Woooooooooouuuu!!!- Respondieron todos.

-Vaya no sabía que Harold era tan romántico… Dijo Sid. Los chicos iban la mayoría sentados todos juntos en el fondo.

-Olvídense de mis botanas nocturnas por 4 meses….- Se escuchó una voz que murmuraba en el último asiento por lo bajo, y todos rieron al notar que se trataba de Harold.

Arnold le preguntó incrédulo y sonriendo: - Gastaste todo el dinero de tus chocolates Harold???

-Así es… Pero ella está contenta, creo que lo vale!!!...

-Vaya si que el amor hace milagros!!!!- Exclamó Gerald y todos rieron.

-Qué suerte que aún estamos libres Stinky!!!- Le dijo Sid

-Si nosotros y también quedan Eugene, Curly, Brainy, Iggy, Arnold y Lorenzo!!!- Contestó Stinky

-A propósito de Lorenzo, Helga no le ha hecho caso aún???- Preguntó Sid riendo- Cielos si que lo ha intentado!!!- Dijo mientras todos reían.

-Yo siempre dije que Helga tiene la lengua muy larga!!!! Hay que tener mucha paciencia como para salir con alguien como ella: "Quítate de mi camino zopenco"!!!!- Harold imitó a Helga por lo que todos reían- Qué carácter!!!!!- Exclamó a lo último.

-Saben Helga no están así como ustedes creen…- Murmuró Arnold perdido en sus pensamientos acariciando un paquete.

-Y dime viejo tú si sabes como es Helga???- Le preguntó Gerald con una sonrisa suspicaz

-Eso creo Gerald… eso creo…- resopló mirando por la ventana.

-Harold sigues ocultándote de Helga???- Le preguntó Stinky

-Pufffff!!! Por suerte está dormida!!!!- Suspiró Sid

-Qué fue lo que le quitaste a Helga???- Le preguntó Gerald

-Pensé que era una foto de su novio!!!- dijo riendo- Pero vaya mi sorpresa! Lo que le quité fue un relicario con la foto de ella y un niño!!!

-Un niño???- Preguntó Arnold muy alarmado saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Si así es, luego me enteré de que se trataba de su sobrino!!! Estuve escapándome de ella todo el día!!!- Recordó con cara temerosa.

-Oh amigo va a matarte!!!- Le dijo Gerald

-Así es oí que Helga dijo que te usaría de tiro al blanco cuando te encontrara!!!- Le advirtió Sid

- Entrégamelo a mi Harold!!! Yo se lo devolveré, e intentaré que no te golpee!!!- Le afirmó Arnold seguro.

- Viejo te volviste completamente loco?????- Le preguntó Gerald preocupado.

-No Gerald!!! Ahora entiendo la actitud de Helga!!!! - Le afirmó seguro.

-Gracias Arnold!- Le dijo Harold suspirando y entregándole el relicario.

-Descuida!!! Intentaré convencerla!!!- Le exclamó pensativo observando la foto y luego sonriendo. Era curioso, pero ese relicario se le hacía muy familiar… era muy parecido a aquel… sonrió de nuevo, qué locura! Pensó .Y así observando a Helga que estaba dormida en el asiento de adelante junto con Phoebe, guardó el relicario en su mochila.

Llegaron a las tiendas y tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a las duchas, en la noche tenían que salir así que fueron a arreglarse. Del lado izquierdo estaba la fila de chicos que avanzaba rápido, pero la de las chicas…

- Apúrense jovencitos a las 9 pasará el autobús que nos llevará al lugar!!! Está noche se llevará un espectáculo de humor y debemos estar temprano!!!- Los llamó el Sr. Madisson con un megáfono- Y lo digo especialmente por las jovencitas que son las que demoran más!!!- Avisó antes de retirarse.

-Apresúrate princesa a este paso no llegaremos nunca!!!- La apuró Helga desde la puerta.

-Helga cuántas veces debo repetírtelo? Verse bien toma su tiempo!!!- Le contestó Rhonda saliendo dándole paso a Helga.

-Rayos??? Quién está jugando con el agua???- Preguntó Helga muy irritada.

-Lo siento Helga!!!- Exclamó Phoebe- Ya comprendí cual es cual!!!- Le murmuró desde la ducha de al lado.

-Gracias a Dios Phoeps!!!- Contestó Helga, que podía escuchar la risa de Phoebe.

Ya estaban casi todos listos, el autobús que los llevaría pasaría en cualquier momento.

-Hola Arnold!!!- Lo saludó Lila

-Hola Lila!!! Luces muy bonita!!!- La halagó Arnold en un tono tímido. Lila usaba un vestido verde oscuro strapless corto, el pelo bien rojo y se había dejado flequillo. Estaba muy bella en realidad.

-Gracias Arnold... Seguro que en cualquier momento llegará el autobús!!!

-Entonces deberíamos ir yendo Lila…- Le contestó entregándole el brazo en lo que Lila se lo estrechó y le contestó- Claro Arnold…

Lo que nadie notó fue a una rubia que los observaba escondida detrás de una palmera " Maldición!" Pensó decaída. Mientras cerca se escuchaba una canción que la hacía pensar una y otra vez en lo que acababa de ver...

_I kept the right ones out_

_**Guardo los buenos afuera**_

_And let the wrong ones in_

_**Y dejo los malos adentro**_

_Had an angel of mercy to see me_

_**Tenía un ángel de misericordia para verme**_

_Through all my sins_

_**A través de todos mis pecados**_

La hacía pensar tanto en Arnold… Siempre había sido el motivo de todo… qué sería de su vida si lo perdiera definitivamente??? A dónde ir??? Qué hacer??? Si tan solo pudiera demostrarle que de verdad lo ama y mucho, si tuviera la oportunidad!!!... Recordaba que en definitiva, Arnold había sido la única persona que la había notado, todavía podía recordar aquel día cuando lo conoció…

_There were times in my life_

_**Hubo tiempos en mi vida**_

_When I was goin insane_

_**Cuando me estaba volviendo loco**_

_Tryin to __walk through the pain_

_**Tratando de caminar a través del dolor**_

_When I lost my grip_

_**Cuando perdí mi poder**_

_And I hit the floor_

_**Y yo golpeé el suelo**_

_Yeah, I thought I could leave_

_**Si, pensé que me podía marchar**_

_But couldn't get out the door_

_**Pero no pude salir de la puerta**_

_I was so sick and tired_

_**Estaba enfermo y cansado**_

_Of livin a lie_

_**De vivir en una mentira…**_

Cómo olvidar ese día bajo la lluvia??? Cómo olvidar a la única persona que le había mostrado la verdadera nobleza??? Porque sin él, nunca la hubiera conocido… Seguramente sería otra persona totalmente diferente, pensó riendo, mientras se sentó recostada en la palmera, hasta que una voz la llamó.

-Vamos Pataki!!! Se hace tarde y todavía no has terminado de arreglarte!!! O piensas ir así???- Le preguntó el Sr. Madisson observándola. Helga todavía llevaba puesto el mismo jean y la misma musculosa blanca que había usado durante el día, lo que si tenía el pelo mojado, indicio de que la ducha ya la había tomado.

- No Madisson yo no iré!! -Exclamó decidida- No me siento bien!!!- Exclamó mirando para otro lado.

-De acuerdo Helga!!!... -Le dijo su profesor, pero antes de marcharse le preguntó- Estás segura que es eso??? Esta noche será genial!!!- Le dijo intentando convencerla.

-Descuide Sr. Madisson yo la convenceré!!! – Le dijo Lorenzo quien se acercaba a ellos. El profesor le sonrió y luego dijo- Bien ustedes irán conmigo y con Daniel en el segundo autobús, pero estaremos aquí 9 y media así que terminen de preparase!!!- Les informó antes de marcharse con el resto que ya estaba aguardando por él.

-Estas perdiendo el tiempo Lorenzo no pienso ir!!!- Le aseguró decaída aún.

-Bien Helga si tengo que ser igual que tu…- Le contestó sentándose a su lado- Yo tampoco iré entonces!!! Sabes aún no puedo creer que pierdas una noche como esta!!! Pero veo que me equivoqué contigo…- Le afirmó convencido levantándose, lo que llamó la atención de Helga.

-Ash! A qué te refieres chico listo??- Le preguntó curiosa.

-No puedo creer que te des por vencida así!!! Helga esta no eres tu!!! Eres una gallina Pataki!!!- Le exclamó mostrándose enojado.

-Quéeeeeeeeeee???- Preguntó bastante furiosa.

-Lo que escuchaste!!! Eres una gallina!!!

-Óyeme pedazo de idiota, Helga. G. Pataki no es ninguna gallina!!!- Le gritó furiosa tomándolo del cuello de la camisa.

-Demuéstralo!!!- Le gritó seguro.

-Quéeeeeee???- Preguntó más irritada aún.

-Demuéstralo!!! Demuestra que no te acobardas, que algo así no te vence y ven conmigo esta noche!!!!- Le afirmó soltándose del agarre de Helga y mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo haré zopenco, pero solo para que veas que no me acobardo como dices!!!!- Exclamó furiosa y se marchó a cambiarse. Lorenzo al verla irse solo sonrió y si, tocarle el amor propio a Helga, era la forma de convencerla.

Ya se encontraban todos en el lugar, en efecto se estaba llevando acabo un show bastante particular por así decirlo. Un hombre alto, muy delgado, con porte ególatra y risa altanera realizaba un monólogo arriba del escenario. Pero para fastidio de los allí presentes, sobre todo los chicos de Hillwood quienes eran los que estaban sentado delante de todo, este sujeto se burlaba del aspecto físico de todos. El lugar de apoco comenzaba a vaciarse. Y es que nadie quería ser humillado de tal manera. Primero comenzó con Harold, Curly, Stinky, Eugene y ahora iba por Sid…

-Cielos y yo que me quejaba de las imitaciones de Pataki!!!!- Le dijo Gerald a Arnold en voz baja

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Gerald… Este tipo es despreciable!!! Deberíamos marcharnos!!! – Le contestó a su amigo observando las caras de sus amigos, que no eran las mejores. Hasta que escuchó que aquel sujeto se dirigía a él y echaba a reír.

-Vaya!!!!!!!! Qué cabeza!!!!!!!!!!Cielos amigo!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA! La naturaleza no fue del todo generosa contigo!!!!!!! Y es que Jajajajajaja!!!! No bromees!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Oye cabeza de zeppelín, a que no sabes…

- Rayos!!!! Veo que a la escuela de idiotas se le escapó su alumno predilecto!!!!- Se pudo escuchar una voz mordaz desde la puerta. Todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, Arnold ya estaba bastante irritado, cuando la escuchó y como los demás viró para verla. En efecto era ella, qué hermosa estaba!!! En un vestido todo blanco de satín con el cabello ondulado y su cara apenas maquillada, enseguida capturó la atención de todos los presentes e inclusive la del patán en el escenario.

-Wooooowwww exclamó al verla!!! Quién eres tu princesa???- Le preguntó muy interesado

-Quien te dará una patada en el trasero si no bajas de ese escenario!!!!- Helga había presenciado todo junto a Lorenzo, el Sr. Madisson y Daniel quienes estaban llamando en voz baja al grupo para retirarse. Pero, por más que lo intentaron no pudieron retener a Helga mientras esta se hacía paso entre la gente y subía al escenario.

Con una sonrisa preguntó a la multitud- Quién vota porque este idiota cierre la boca???

Todos rieron e hicieron porras a Helga. - Óyeme niñita!!! Quién te crees???... – Le preguntó el sujeto bastante fastidiado.

-Tu peor pesadilla perdedor!!!- Contestó segura- Ahora, quien vota para que ese sujeto aquí presente se quede???- Preguntó de nuevo, y lo que recibió fueron abucheadas por todos- Ya escuchaste amigo, no te queremos aquí!!!!- Le gritó exasperada. El hombre soltó el micrófono y bajo bastante enojado- Ya verás mocosa!!!!- La amenazó antes de irse.

- Bien!!!! NADIE SE METE CON MIS AMIGOS!!!-Exclamó mirando a sus compañeros y en especial sonriéndole a Arnold quien hacía lo mismo, tomando el micrófono continuó- Buenas noches damas y caballeros, yo seré la anfitriona aquí el resto de la noche!!!- Afirmó con una sonrisa, a lo que sus compañeros la observaban riendo muy sorprendidos.

-Pero antes de que comience el espectáculo necesito saber si están vivos!!!! Aunque más parecen un paisaje muerto!!! Quiero escucharlos, California estás aquí???

-Todos exclamaron muy divertidos- Bien, primero reanimemos a los caídos!!!- Exclamó dirigiéndose a sus compañeros quienes estaban con unas caras bastante deprimidas.

-Curly viejo, de seguro ese sujeto está más loco que tu!!!!- Exclamó mientras Curly solo reía.

-Y Harold, hasta tu eres más listo que él!!!- Harold también río más animado

-Y en cuanto a ti Eugene, crecerás algún día, pero sigue intentando!!!!- Le dijo al pequeño pelirrojo mientras este reía muy divertido.

-Bien California, saludemos a la gente de Hillwood aquí presente!!! Todos los perdedores estamos aquí!!!- Anunció mientras todos aplaudían y comenzaba a llegar más y más gente.

-Bien, si vamos a hablar de California lo primero que hay que destacar es el viaje de ida!!! Vaya amigos!!! Conducen como el diablo!!! O nunca bajan la velocidad, o directamente no pisan el acelerador!!!- Bromeó divertida mientras todos reían- Es decir, hoy íbamos a una excursión y una camioneta delante nuestro parecía que no se movería nunca!!!! Diablos el sujeto no avanzaba, faltaba que se bajara y empujara de ella!!!!- Contó muy divertida interpretando lo que había visto mientras toda la gente daba carcajadas sin parar. Y así siguió con su monólogo por más de media hora, cuando anunció:

- Bien, los cabezas de chorlito de aquí atrás me dicen que va a empezar la fiesta!!! Suerte y a gastar suelas!!!!- Y así se bajó del escenario, mientras todos la aplaudían.

-Cielos Helga estuviste genial!!!!- La felicitó Nadinne

-Debo admitirlo Pataki, que me impresionaste por la forma en que te deshiciste de ese patán!!!!- La felicitó Gerald.

-Oh no se pongan melosos zopencos!!!- Les contestó cruzando los brazos.

-A mi me impresionó cuando nos defendiste…- Murmuró Arnold quien se acercaba a ella.

-No es para tanto Arnoldo!!!- Le contestó decidida

-Gracias Helga…- Le contestó con una sonrisa tierna.

-De nada cabeza de balón!- Le contestó riéndose.

-Oye Helga, te gustaría bailar???- Le preguntó Lorenzo

-Claro niño rico, vamos!!!- Helga aceptó y Arnold los vio marcharse muy melancólico.

Y así todos bailaron y rieron hasta altas horas de la noche…

**Continuará…**

_Qué les pareció???? Vamos a ver si Arnold se decide de una vez en cuanto a lo que le pasa!!! Parece que Lorenzo está ganando especio por primera vez… Bueno tendrán que esperar al próximo capítulo!!! Nos vemos!!! _


	11. Nuevos ánimos

**Nuevos ánimos**

_Flashbaack…_

_-He- Helga… Qué ocurre???- Le preguntó Arnold al notarla realmente muy triste al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Arnold????... Ah eres tu cabeza de balón! Qué quieres???- Le preguntó con una lágrima corriéndole por la mejilla._

_-Qué ocurre Helga??? Por qué lloras???-le preguntó bastante preocupado, sentándose junto a ella debajo de aquel árbol._

_-Nada!!!!!- Le contestó bastante exaltada levantándose- Además a ti que te importa Arnoldo, tu te quedarás aquí!!!!_

_-Helga… Estás así por mi???- Le preguntó con una voz muy leve observándola mientras ella le daba la espalda._

_-Quéeeeeee????- Preguntó nerviosa mirándolo- No seas ridículo!!!!!- Dijo volteando nuevamente._

_-Helga son solo dos meses, luego volveré!!! Lo prometo!!! Será por las vacaciones, nada más!!!!- Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado, comprendiendo el malestar de Helga. Y es que, los padres de Arnold habían decidido quedarse con su hijo en San Lorenzo, dos meses mientras duraran las vacaciones en Hillwood, y luego volver para que Arnold comenzara la escuela, el sexto año de primaria._

_-Acaso te lo he preguntado Arnold???…- murmuró con una voz temblorosa como volviendo a llorar de nuevo._

_- Lo prometo Helga… Solo será por dos meses, volveré, lo juro!!!!- Le afirmó seguro levantándose y acercándose a ella._

_Helga no decía nada, solamente pensaba "Ahora definitivamente perdí a Arnold para siempre…"._

_-He- Helga… - La voz le temblaba ahora a él- Con respecto a lo que pasó a allí atrás…- Murmuró bastante sonrojado recordando el beso que le había dado. Ella enseguida viró para encararlo, tragando saliva se apuró a contestarle._

_-Con respecto a qué cabeza de balón???...- Preguntó haciéndose la desentendida y antes que él se atreviera a decir algo volvió a hablar- E- eres muy emocional melenudo, me empalagas!!!!...- Exclamó con una mueca de fastidio- Estábamos nerviosos!!! No pensábamos con claridad!!!! - Le explicó nerviosa._

_- Mmmm…si…- Murmuró Arnold- La situación era complicada y nosotros…- Dijo muy sonrojado._

_- Nosotros estábamos bastante mareados!!! Fue el calor definitivamente, en esta maldita jungla no corre ni una brisa de aire!!!!!- Le explicó sonrojada, pero segura._

_- Claro!!!!!!!!!! Fue eso!!!!!!- Afirmó él sonriendo._

_- Bueno… me alegro de que todo este claro cabeza de balón…- Y antes de marcharse con sus compañeros le dijo- Buena suerte Arnold…- Le dijo despidiéndose muy melancólica. Arnold solo le sonrió._

_-Adiós Helga… Y gracias por todo…- Le dijo viéndola marcharse, pero antes de que lo hiciera- Ah y Helga!!!!- La llamó con energía._

_-Mmmm???... Qué ocurre???....- Preguntó curiosa._

_-Cumpliré mi promesa Helga!!!!- Le afirmó con una sonrisa._

_-Eso espero cabeza de balón!!!!!!!!- Le contestó con una sonrisa también y luego se fue… _

_Fin de Flashbaack…_

Arnold se despertó de su sueño. Observó el reloj de mano que traía, eran las 5 de la mañana. Se sentía algo mareado, y podía sentir como todos los pensamientos le rondaban por la cabeza. Ese sueño!!!! Se podía acordar definitivamente ese día en la jungla hablando con Helga… Pero, por qué tenía ese sueño justo ahora???... Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza, y miró el techo de la tienda de campaña… Si definitivamente todo había sido algo extraño estos días… Sonrió para si mismo, aunque aquel día Helga no lo quiso admitir, estaba mal porque el se quedaría en San Lorenzo, y también podía recordar su cara de alegría, y la doble ración de bolas de papel que ella le había arrojado el primer día de sexto grado.

-_Hola Tarzán…- Lo había saludado sonriéndole._

_- Hola Helga, qué alegría volver a verte!!!- él la había saludado abrazándola. Lo que si, luego ella lo empujó y todo volvió a ser como antes…_

Además del hecho de que ella estaba mal aquel día, había algo que lo inquietaba… Cuando él quiso hablar con ella para aclarar todo, ella se había apurado… demasiado en realidad… Como anticipándose a lo que le iba a decir… Pero también hiso memoria, y no era exactamente eso lo que pensaba decirle a Helga… Se refregó los ojos y se decidió a seguir durmiendo, dentro de tres horas tendrían que salir de excursión a un parque temático con juegos de agua…

Del otro lado de la playa, en una tienda de campaña verde oscura, una rubia se despertaba de su sueño… había tenido aquel sueño de la jungla otra vez… ese en el que cierto chico con cabeza de balón la besaba. Se sentó un momento, también pudo recordar cuando tuvo que irse y él se quedo en San Lorenzo… Su tristeza, lo mal que estuvo esos dos meses, intentando como loca obtener algo de información sobre él, disimulando a través de Phoebe para que le preguntara a Gerald. Y también recordó como fue que su amiga comenzó a salir con el cabeza de cepillo, y eso fue gracias al acercamiento que habían producido esas charlas. Sonrió al recordar la promesa de Arnold y la felicidad tan grande de volver a verlo el primer día de clases… Ahí estaba, como siempre, su gorra, su cabeza con forma de balón, esos ojos perdidos y soñadores, un poco más alto y algo bronceado. Casi se desmaya del impacto… Ese recuerdo había logrado ponerla feliz, si debía perder a Arnold, sería después de luchar por él hasta el final, y no pensaba darse por vencida aún!!! Y con estos nuevos ánimos continuó durmiendo.

Después de levantarse, todos se dirigieron a desayunar… Los chicos sentados en una mesa redonda cerca de la comida todos juntos…

-Vaya noche!!!- Exclamó Sid que venía con unos hot-cakes.

-Si… Helga estuvo fantástica!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo muy orgulloso

-Es verdad…- Murmuró Arnold

-Nunca me alegré de ver tanto a Pataki desde que la conozco!!!- Dijo Gerald

-Si realmente le dio su merecido a ese sujeto, y menos mal que lo hiso ella yo ya pensaba levantarme y golpearlo!!!!- Exclamó Harold apretando su puño

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo!!!- Dijo Curly- Nadie se mete con Julio César!!!- Volvió a gritar convencido, llevaba unas hojas en la cabeza en forma de corona, por lo que sus amigos se rieron.

-Y hablando de anoche… Arnold estaba muy a gusto conversando con Lila- dijo Sid mirando a Arnold con una sonrisa.

-Ah si Sid???- Le preguntó Gerald sonriendo- Qué pasó anoche viejo???- Le preguntó a su amigo levantando una ceja.

Arnold recordó la noche anterior, había hablado un rato con Lila, no sabía por qué, pero ella se mostró muy cariñosa con él, tal y como solía hacerlo cuando salían.

-Bueno…- Murmuró Arnold con voz temblorosa mientras comía sus huevos- Solo conversamos, ya saben lo mismo de siempre… -Contestó como si no fuera de gran importancia.

-Veo que a ti y a Lorenzo habría que darles el premio a la insistencia!!!- Exclamó Sid mientras todos reían, excepto Lorenzo que lo miró con unos ojos serios.-Y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto… Estoy seguro que la conquistaré!!!- Les afirmó y todos rieron. Arnold lo miró con unos ojos bastante iracundos, no le gustaba en lo absoluto que hablara de Helga así, como si fuera un premio que hay que ganar!!!!...

-Así se habla Lorenzo!!!- Lo alentó Eugene- Ah y propósito, gracias por el consejo!!!- Le dijo Eugene.

-Eugene, así que ya estás saliendo con Jenna eh???- Le preguntó Stinky.

-Así es, desde ayer… Es la chica más divertida que conozco!!!- Exclamó feliz el pequeño colorado

-Pues me alegro por ti Eugene…- Le dijo Lorenzo- Es de imbéciles dudar tanto…- Lo dijo mirando a Arnold disimuladamente.

-Cielos Lorenzo tu siempre estás seguro!!!- Le dijo Arnold con sorna.

- No de todo…- Contestó este tomando algo de jugo- Pero de cierta rubia si!!!- Volvió a referirse a Helga, y Arnold lo sintió demasiado personal. Gerald que observaba aquella batalla de miradas entre Arnold y Lorenzo, se atrevió a interrumpir.

-Quizás a veces es complicado notar ciertas cosas…- Murmuró mirando a Arnold que estaba muy sumergido en sus pensamientos, comiendo aún.

-Tal vez Gerald…- Murmuró Arnold.

-Bueno, eso lo dejamos para los perdedores!- Exclamó Lorenzo levantándose- Como sea, nos vemos chicos, tengo que ver a alguien!- Dijo retirándose con una sonrisa. Arnold estaba que explotaba, quién se creía Lorenzo para cuestionarlo así??? Era obvio que se refería a él!!!, Quién más si no?????...

- Bueno jovencitos llegó el autobús, vayan terminando- Les informó el Sr. Madisson.

Llegaron al lugar, estaba repleto de gente, pero ellos por suerte tenía varios lugares reservados, varios juegos, toboganes gigantes, paseos, saltos, en fin, todo muy grande, divertido, había un gran tobogán que atravesaba una especie de acuario con todo tipo de animales marinos, tiburones inclusive!!! Y solo los más valientes se animaban a ingresar…

-Hola Lila!!!- La saludó Arnold

-Hola Arnold!!! Cómo amaneciste???

-Bien Lila. Subirás al tobogán de la muerte??- Le preguntaba sorprendido, y es que él estaba en la fila junto con la colorada.

-De echo no Arnold!!! No me agradan ese tipo de juegos, y después de aquel susto el otro día en la playa, preferiría quedarme aquí!!!- Le dijo segura- Estoy sosteniendo algunas cosas de Brainy!- Le dijo mostrándole la toalla.

-Vamos Lila será divertido!!!- Intentó convencerla.

-Vamos niño rosa, o subes o te vas!!!!- Le exclamaba Helga

-Yo me largo de aquí!!!!!!!- Se fue corriendo Harold

-Buenos días Helga!!!- La saludó Lila.

-Hola Lila- Saludó bastante fastidiada- Dime piensas subirte a este juego??- Preguntó divertida

-No en realidad… No me gustan esta clase de juegos…- Contestó mirándola muy tranquila.

-Bien puedes quedarte con Tarzán aquí presente, ya sabes, el custodia el bienestar de la selva!!!- Lo dijo imitando la voz de Arnold, cosa que hacía muy bien y Lila no pudo evitar reírse- Además por lo que veo en su rostro está muerto de miedo!!!- Le exclamó con una risa maléfica.

- Buenos días Helga...- La saludó Arnold con una sonrisa- Me disculpas Lila, pero hay algo que tengo que hacer…

-Claro Arnold- Contestó Lila amablemente. Arnold tomó a Helga de la mano, la agarró bastante desprevenida así que, ella que se encontraba cruzada de brazos, no tuvo reacción, y la empujó junto con él por el tobogán.

-- Gritó Helga cuando se vio cayendo junto con Arnold.

El juego estuvo muy divertido, era bastante largo el recorrido, ambos rieron, después de que Helga terminó de maldecir a Arnold.

-Teeeeeeeeee matareeeeeeeéeeeeeeee Cabezaaaaaaa deeeeeeeee balóoooooooooon!!!!!!!- Gritaba mientras descendían.

-Jajajajajaja!!!!!- Reía Arnold- Loooooooooooo laaaaaaaaaamentttooooooo Heeeeeeeeeelgaaaaaaaaa…- Le contestó riendo.

Cuando llegaron a la zona del acuario, el tobogán provocaba que descendieran más lento, y Helga iba observando todo hasta que… Un gran tiburón toro!!!, muy común en esas zonas.

-Diaaaaaaaaabloooooosss!!!!- gritó abrazando fuerte a Arnold.

-Qué ocurreeeeeeeee Helgaaaaa??? Asuuuuuuutaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaa???- Le preguntó divertido mientras la abrazaba también.

-Callateeeeeee Cabezaaaaaaa deeee balooooooon!!!!!!- Le contestó soltándolo.

Y el juego retomó su curso acelerado de nuevo, y desembocaron en una especie de río sobre un pequeño bote.

-Te mataré Arnoldo!!!!!!- Le dijo muy agitada

Arnold reía- Es como tu dijiste Jeane, yo solo me preocupo por el bienestar de la selva!!!- Le contestó divertido.

-Cállate y ayúdame a remar!!!- Le ordenó

-Como tú digas Helga!!!- Contestó riendo aún.

- Rayos Arnoldo!!! Estamos girando en círculos, parece que esto no tiene salida!!!

-Tiene que haber una Helga!!!!- Le afirmó observando todo, se encontraban girando en una especie de cueva.

- Oigan chicos por aquí!!!!!!- Los llamó Sid que pasaba en un bote junto con Curly.

- A dónde estás Sid???- Preguntó Arnold.

-Aquíiiiii!!!- les gritó de nuevo.

- Vamos Arnoldo!!!- Le ordenó Helga, y remaban mientras ambos reían.

-Cielos la corriente está muy fuerte!!!- Le dijo el rubio mirándola

-Nada que el niño de la selva no pueda dominar!!! Vamos cabeza de balón estuviste metido dos meses en aquella jungla algo debes haber aprendido!!!- Le exclamó burlándose.

-Cielos Jeane!!! Lo notaste???- Le preguntó con sorna de nuevo

-Cómo no notarlo Tarzán??? No había nadie queriendo salvar al mundo mientras no estabas!!!

Arnold sonrió- Tenía que cumplir una promesa Helga… Y por eso regresé…- Le contestó mientras ambos llegaban a una especie de selva artificial llena de aves.- Te lo prometí Helga, te dije que volvería!!!!- Le dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras ambos caminaban.

-Enserio melenudo??? No lo recuerdo!!!- Dijo esquivando la mirada.

-Seguro Helga!!!- rio de nuevo dándole la razón.

-Aquíiiiii chicos!!!- Los llamó Sid casi al final del recorrido- Sabes Helga… Yo también te extrañé…- Le dijo antes de irse con Sid. Helga quedó atontada " Oh Arnold!!! Mi amor cabeza de balón!!! Eres mi héroe definitivamente!!!"

Plaaaaaaaaafff!!!!

-Brainy qué diablos haces aquí???- Le preguntó a Brainy mientras este se levantaba y ella se marchaba.

-C- contemplándote!!!- Dijo con una sonrisa en casi un leve susurro aquel muchacho.

Curly, Sid, Arnold y luego Helga salieron del recorrido, los cuatro caminaban mientras una melodía sonaba por todo el lugar, lo que animaba a Helga, quien iba suspirando detrás de Arnold.

_Lucky you were born that far away_

_**Afortunada de que hallas nacido tan lejos**_

_So we could both make fun of distance_

_**Pues los dos podríamos burlar la distancia**_

_Lucky that I love a foreign man for_

_**Afortunada por amar a un hombre extranjero**_

_The lucky fact of your existence_

_**Afortunada por el solo hecho de tu existencia**_

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely_

_**Nene, Yo escalaría los Andes solo**_

_To count the freckles on your body_

_**Para contar las pecas de tu cuerpo**_

_Never could imagine there were only_

_**Nunca pude imaginar que había**_

_So many ways to love somebody_

_**Tantas formas de amar a alguien**_

_**Le ro lo le lo le**_

_**Le ro lo le lo le**_

_Can't you see?...I'm at your feet!_

_**No los ves???… Estoy a tus pies!**_

_Whenever, Wherever_

_**Cuando quieras, donde quieras**_

_We're meant to be together_

_**Estaremos juntos**_

_I'll be there and you'll be near_

_**Yo estaré allí y tú estarás cerca**_

_And that's the deal my dear_

_**Ese es la idea cariño**_

_You're over, you're under_

_**Aquí arriba, allí abajo**_

_You'll never have to wonder_

_**Nunca tendrás que preguntarte**_

_We can always play by ear_

_**Siempre podremos improvisar**_

_But that's the deal my dear_

_**Ese es la idea cariño**_

-Helga???- Le preguntó Arnold que la vio muy distraída.

-Diablos!!!!- Exclamó ella- Quieres matarme de un susto zopenco???- Le preguntó exaltada

-Lo siento Helga… Tengo algo para ti… Me gustaría entregártelo cuando volvamos- Le dijo sonriendo.

-Mmmm??? Preguntó intrigada- De qué se trata Arnoldo???

-Es un obsequio…- Murmuró antes de irse con una sonrisa lo que dejó a Helga por el piso, demasiado curiosa.

**Continuará…**

Y bien qué les pareció??? Bueno de ahora en más, comenzarán a aclararse algo las cosas… Nos vemos!!!


	12. Kiss the girl

**Kiss the girl**

Todavía se encontraban en el Parque de Diversiones Marino de California. Ya eran los dos, luego de almorzar, habían ido a dar una caminata por el aquarium y luego a presenciar un espectáculo. Ahora los aguardaba una sorpresa…

-Pienso que el espectáculo estuvo simplemente adorable!!!- Exclamó lila refiriéndose al show de las orcas.

-Lo único que espero es que ese desagradable olor no se impregne en la ropa!!!- Acotó Rhonda- Lo que debo reconocer es el distintivo traje que portaba el entrenador!!!- Dijo con una sonrisa atontada.

-A mi me sorprendieron los dragones marinos del aquarium, cielos no sabía que existían!!!-Mencionó Nadinne recordando la caminata.

-Me gustaría poder tener un acercamiento con los delfines después de todo son una de las criaturas más inteligentes y sociables… Tu qué crees Helga???- Le preguntó Phoebe a la rubia quien caminaba junto con las otras cuatro chicas.

-Qué tontería Phoeps!!!- Exclamó bostezando- Vaya pérdida de tiempo!!!

-Pero Helga debes admitir que el espectáculo estuvo muy gracioso!!!- Le mencionó riendo- Y con respecto a los delfines, pienso que la experiencia sería muy interesante!!!- Volvió a exclamar con ánimo.

-Yo mataría por volver a los juegos Phoeps!!! Arrasaré con ellos!!! Quiero ir a la playa artificial, las olas allí deben ser gigantes!!!- Exclamó con cara traviesa común en ella.

-Pues deberá esperar para eso señorita Pataki, porque lo haremos mañana!!!- Le dijo el Sr. Madisson quien venía detrás de ellas y las había escuchado- Busquen a sus compañeros jovencitas, nos reuniremos todos en el estanque a las dos y media, nadaremos con los delfines!!!- Les contó contento.

-Oh me parece genial!!!- Exclamó Jenna- Iré a buscar a Eugene!!!

-Gerald no va querer perderse esto!!! Vamos Helga???- Le preguntó Phoebe a la rubia

-Vamos Phoeps!!!- Le contestó y así las dos fueron a buscar a un chico bastante alto y moreno, seguido de un rubio con cabeza de balón.

Todos ya se encontraban en el estanque…

-Bien jovencitos, el señor de aquí es Adam, el los guiará para realizar esta experiencia…- Les presentó el Sr. Madisson a un hombre de mediana estatura, rubio de ojos cafés.

- Hola chicos!!!- Los saludó Adam- Bien lo primero que les advierto es que no pueden ingresar con comida o artefactos electrónicos al estanque. Las chicas debes sujetarse el cabello…- Le ordenó mientras todos hacían lo que les había dicho, continuó- Bien, ahora entraremos al estanque, y tranquilos!!! Los delfines son muy amigables, no teman!!.

Y así ingresaron al estanque junto con Adam y el Sr. Madisson. Luego llegaron trece preciosos delfines.

-Helga ven!!!!- La llamó su amiga que se encontraba acariciando a un delfín.

Helga no le prestó atención, se encontraba muy entretenida mirando a cierto rubio que jugaba con un delfín algo pequeño.

-Parece que los delfines acuden con el alcornoque se les parece cabeza de balón!!!- Le dijo divertida observándolo.

-Es muy amigable Helga!!!- Le dijo acariciándolo delicadamente- No has encontrado uno para ti???- Preguntó amable.

-Y tampoco quiero Arnoldo!!!- Le contestó decidida

-Sabes… pienso que si lo intentaras alguno se acercaría- Le dijo observándola.

-Enserio Tarzán?? Vaya tu si que conoces al reino animal!!!- Le respondió sarcástica.

-Hey Helga!!! Observa que bien responden al sonido de la música!!!- Le dijo Phoebe quien se acercaba con Gerald. Se escuchaba una canción de una película conocida, y los delfines emitían sonidos muy divertidos.

_THERE YOU SEE HER_

_**Ahí estás mirandola**_

_SITTING THERE ACROSS THE WAY_

_**Sentada del otro lado del camino**_

_SHE DONT GOT ALOT TO SAY_

_**Ella no tiene mucho que decir**_

_BUT THERES SOMETHING ABOUT HER_

_**Pero hay algo sobre ella**_

_AND YOU DONT KNOW WHY_

_**Y no sabes por qué**_

_BUT YOURE DYING TO TRY_

_**Pero te mueres por intentarlo**_

_YOU WANNA KISS GIRL._

_**Tú quieres besar a la chica**_

-Hey Gerald!! Es muy travieso!!!- Le exclamó Arnold observando el delfín que jugueteaba con Gerald.

- Si parece que le simpatizo!!!!- Exclamó riendo, luego el delfín se volvió contra el y le arrojó agua con su buche. Todos rieron.

-Jajajaja!!! Hay cabeza de cepillo!!!!- Reía Helga, mientras acariciaba al rebelde delfín.

- Sabes Pataki, pienso que ese delfín se parece mucho a ti!!!- Le exclamó molesto mirándola

-Oh vamos Gerald!! No me digas que te molestas por una simple broma???- Le preguntó Arnold mientras se subía delicadamente al lomo del amigable delfín que estaba con él, pero no llegó a hacerlo, ya que fue empujado por otro igual, más fuerte quien iba con cierta rubia.

-Qué ocurre melenudo??? Acaso no puedes subirte???!!!- Preguntó sarcástica- Vamos perdedor, o piensas quedarte???- Le preguntó a Arnold quien se subía e iba junto con ella, Phoebe y Gerald ya se habían adelantado.

_YES, YOU WANT HER!_

_**Si, la quieres!**_

_LOOK AT HER, YOU KNOW YOU DO_

_**Mírala, tu sabes que si**_

_IT´S POSSIBLE SHE WANTS YOU TOO_

_**Es posible que ella te quiera también**_

_THERES ONE WAY TO ASK HER_

_**Solo hay una forma de preguntarle**_

_IT DONT TAKE A WORD, NOT A SINGLE WORD_

_**No es necesaria una palabra, no digas nada**_

_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL (KISS THE GIRL)_

_**Ve y bésala (bésala)**_

Arnold iba junto con Helga quien reía con el gracioso delfín que la llevaba. De pronto se sintió extraño… ella podía ser tan agradable cuando quería… y esa forma de llevar el cabello, eso lo inquietaba muchísimo, Helga llevaba una media cola, amarrando su largo cabello rubio ahora algo ondulado por el agua. Era tan parecida a… no! No podía ser!!! Aquella niña que le había robado el corazón en una noche, y con la que comparó a todas las demás, no podía parecerse tanto a Helga…

-Cielos cabeza de balón es tan lento como tu!!!- Le dijo observando al delfín que cargaba a Arnold, haciendo que el rubio abandonara sus pensamientos.

-Es un delfín Helga… no una motocicleta!!!- Le contestó algo fastidiado pensando que lo agradable a Helga bien le duraba poco.

-Perdedor!!!!!!!!!!- Le gritó riendo maléficamente mientras el delfín que la llevaba la tiraba y mientras ella subía a la superficie le arrojaba agua por el buche.

- Decías algo Helga???- Le preguntó con sorna

-Cállate cabeza de balón!!!- Gritó fastidiada mientras Arnold la miraba de nuevo con una sonrisa de lado.

_**SHALALALALA**_

_MY OH MY!_

_**Oh rayos!**_

_LOOKS LIKE THE BOYS TOO SHY_

_**Parece que el chico es muy tímido**_

_AINT GONNA KISS THE GIRL_

_**Y no la besará**_

_**SHALALALALA**_

_AINT THAT SAD_

_**Es tan triste**_

_IT´S SUCH A SHAME_

_**Es una vergüenza**_

_TOO BAD, YOURE GONNA MISS THE GIRL_

_**Qué mal, la perderá**_

_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL (KISS THE GIRL)_

_**Ve y bésala (bésala)**_

-Sabes Helga… Se parecen mucho a las personas… Todo depende de cómo los trates- Dijo acariciando al delfín que lo llevaba, mientras que el travieso delfín volvía al lado de la rubia y ella lo miraba con ojos furiosos, luego le sonreía.

-Ok amigo!- Le dijo subiéndose nuevamente- Comencemos de nuevo!- Exclamó mirando a Arnold quien le sonreía.

- Lo ves Helga?- Le preguntó amable

-Si si como sea Tarzán! Andando! - Y así pasearon un rato con los delfines, riendo, jugando, mojándose.

_NOWS YOUR MOMENT_

_**Ahora es tu momento**_

_FLOATING IN A BLUE LAGOON_

_**Flotando en una laguna azul**_

_BOY, YOU BETTER DO IT SOON_

_**Chico, mejor hazlo pronto**_

_THE TIME WILL BE BETTER_

_**El momento no será mejor**_

_SHE DONT SAY A WORD_

_**Ella no dice nada**_

_AND SHE WONT SAY A WORD_

_**Y no lo hará**_

_UNTIL YOU KISS THE GIRL (KISS THE GIRL_

_**Hasta que la beses (Bésala) **_

Se bajaron suavemente de los delfines los acariciaron y ellos se fueron. Ambos podían sentir la tensión, estaban solos, el agua era perfecta, era el momento ideal!!! Arnold se viró para observar a Helga quien lo miraba atentamente, como esperando una respuesta. Se sentía extraño, como si todo aquello ya lo hubiera vivido y ahora cayera de nuevo en el mismo descuido, como aquella noche con Cecile… con esa Cecile… con esa rubia en la que no dejó de pensar nunca, y por la que aún guardaba ese zapato de tacón rojo…

_**SHALALALALA**_

_MY OH MY_

_**Oh rayos!**_

_LOOKS LIKE THE BOYS TOO SHY_

_**Parece que el chico es muy tímido**_

_AINT GONNA KISS THE GIRL_

_**Y no la besará**_

_**SHALALALALA**_

_AINT THAT SAD_

_**Es tan triste**_

_IT´S SUCH A SHAME_

_**Es una vergüenza**_

_TOO BAD, YOURE GONNA MISS THE GIRL_

_**Qué mal, la perderá**_

-He- Helga…- Murmuró mirándola fijamente a los ojos, a esos profundos ojos…

-Si???- Preguntó expectante

-Yo…- Le dijo acercándose a ella.

-Arnold yo…- Le dijo mirándolo como lo hizo aquel día en esa cita, en ese restaurant francés, como teniendo miedo a ser descubierta.

-Dime Helga te escucho…- Le dijo murmurando

-Hay algo que quiero decirte…

_**SHALALALALA**_

_DONT BE SCARED_

_**No tengas miedo**_

_YOU BETTER BE PREPARED_

_**Ya estas preparado**_

_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL_

_**Vamos ve y bésala**_

_**SHALALALALA**_

_DONT STOP NOW_

_**No te detengas ahora**_

_DONT TRY TO HIDE IT HOW_

_**No intentes esconderte**_

_YOU WANNA KISS THE GIRL_

_**Tú quieres besar a la chica**_

_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL_

_**Vamos ve y bésala**_

_(KISS THE GIRL)_

_**Bésala**_

-Qué es Helga???...

-Arnold yo… siempre, tu sabes yo… Oye! Qué querías decirme tu cabeza de balón???- Le preguntó curiosa recordando que Arnold era quien había iniciado la charla y todavía seguí muy cerca de ella. Unos momentos de silencio solo mirándose mutuamente…

_**(OH, OHNOO..)**_

_(KISS THE GIRL, KISS THE GIRL)_

_**Bésala, bésala**_

_**LALALALA, LALALALA**_

_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL_

_**Vamos ve y bésala, bésala**_

_**LALALALA, LALALALA**_

_GO ON AND KISS THE GIRL_

_**Vamos ve y bésala…**_

-Helga yo… Hay algo que me ocurre desde hace mucho y no puedo explicarlo, es como si, como si- Arnold tartamudeaba, no podía creerlo. Helga no decía una palabra solo lo miraba.

-Qué es Arnold???- Preguntó curiosa

-Desde que volvimos de San Lorenzo yo… me he sentido raro… si se que es una locura! Pero… ya no puedo evitarlo… Helga yo…- se acercó más a ella, como aquel día en la jungla, en donde todo lo sintió como un impulso al igual que ahora.

-Tu qué Arnold???- Preguntó muy nerviosa, y bastante colorada al igual que Arnold.

-Hey Helga!!!!- Se escuchó la voz de Lorenzo quien la llamaba.

-Mmmm???- Preguntó la rubia saliendo de esa especie de trance- Si Lorenzo qué ocurre???

-Ya nos vamos Helga!!!- Le exclamó estrechándole la mano. Helga observó a Arnold…

-Arnold!!!- Lo llamó Lila

-Arnold!!!!- Se escuchó de nuevo la misma voz.

Helga miró a Arnold, emitió un suspiro y luego le sonrió a Lorenzo.

-Si vamos!!!- Le dijo tomando su mano y yéndose con él.

Arnold mientras buscaba a Lila iba pensando… Qué le estaba pasando con Helga??? Qué estuvo a punto de hacer???... Era hora de poner su cabeza en orden, todo se le estaba yendo de las manos!!!! Estaba muy confundido, ya no sabía hacia dónde estaban encaminándose sus sentimientos, necesitaba hablar con alguien urgentemente!!! Y solo existía una persona que le diría la verdad, no importaba que tan trágica fuera… Gerald!...

**Continuará…**

**Y bien??? Por fa no me maten, yo se que este capítulo quedó demasiado corto, pero en realidad no iba, pero cuando lo escribí me gustó cómo quedó y decidí subirlo. Lo que se viene es lo importante, van a empezar a surgir las definiciones… Suerte y nos vemos!!!...**


	13. Honestidad

**Honestidad**

Ya eran las 5 de la tarde, estaban de vuelta en la playa donde estaban acampando, sin embargo, Arnold y Gerald se encontraban recorriendo la ciudad, averiguando los precios de las tablas de surf, la competencia se acercaba y el rubio tenía que practicar un poco previamente.

-Hey Arnie!!!...-Lo llamó Gerald al notar que Arnold se quedó como estático observando a través de una vidriera.

-…- No obtuvo respuesta del chico con cabeza de balón

-Arnold!!!- Lo llamó de nuevo…

-…- Nada, otra vez, Arnold estaba muy intrigado observando.

-**Hey viejo**!!!!- Lo llamó más fuerte, mientras era empujado por el rubio y ambos se ocultaban detrás de un tacho de basura. Gerald estaba a punto de preguntarle que rayos le sucedía, pero Arnold se anticipó y le hizo un gesto de silencio, mientras ambos escuchaban una conversación cercana, espiando disimuladamente a quienes la realizaban.

-Bien Phoeps, ya tengo la tabla, ahora el problema es cómo diablos voy a dársela!!!- Le dijo una chica rubia, a una oriental de mediana estatura. La blonda llevaba un inmenso paquete de color verde, con un moño azul.

-Descuida Helga, ya pensaremos en algo!!!- Le dijo la morena a su amiga- Oye Helga lo estuve pensando, y… por qué no se la entregas tu misma???- Le preguntó la morena con su tono solemne.

-Quéeee??? Estás loca Phoeps???- Le preguntó bastante alarmada.

- Si Helga!!! No te parece que esto de tener que hacer las cosas a escondidas ya tiene mucho tiempo de ser así???

- Debe de haber una muy buena razón Phoeps!!!- Se lo dijo mirándola con cara de que todo era obvio- Y además qué esperas que le diga??? "Toma zopenco, regalo de cumpleaños atrasado"!!! Dime, qué le diría???

- Está bien Helga, como tú digas…- Respondió su amiga en un tono cansado con una sonrisa.

-Bien, vámonos chica lista, ya se nos hace tarde y además debo practicar un poco, si el cabeza de balón es tan bueno como dijo el cabeza de cepillo será mejor que me prepare!!!- Y así diciendo esto último, se marchó junto con su amiga. Cuando se fueron, Gerald observó a Arnold que no paraba de mirar hacia donde se habían marchado las dos chicas.

-Bien viejo, piensas decirme por qué ahora tenemos que ocultarnos como dos fugitivos de la ley???- Le preguntó el moreno levantándose del escondite al rubio que aún permanecía como ido.

-**Anolddddd!!!!-** Lo llamó casi gritándole.

-Si! Si! Qué ocurre Gerald???- Le preguntó dando un salto y mirando a su amigo como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

-Viejo qué está pasando contigo???...- Le preguntó mirándolo intrigado- Dime, desde cuándo espías a Pataki, Mmmm?? Responde!!!- Le preguntó insistente.

- Yo no estaba espiándola Gerald!!!- Le exclamó seguro- Y además, Helga ya tiene una tabla y no está nada mal… Para qué querría comprar otra??? O para quién mejor dicho???- Preguntó en vos alta como hablando consigo mismo.

- Y eso te importa porque…- Le dijo su amigo en un tono suspicaz

-Por nada Gerald!! Solo siento curiosidad es todo!!!- Le contestó como si el asunto no fuera de gran importancia.

-Arnie, Arnie, Arnie… Dime la verdad qué está pasando con Helga amigo???- Le preguntó mientras ambos caminaban.

-Gerald!!!- Le exclamó haciendo el mismo gesto de que todo era obvio, como lo hacía siempre- Ya te lo dije, Helga es mi amiga!!!- Exclamó eufórico.

-Ah si viejo???- Le preguntó desafiante- Dime desde cuándo son amigos??? Porque que yo sepa, Pataki es la persona que te ha torturado desde que tenemos uso de razón!!!- Le exclamó recordando todo sobre Helga.

- Gerald… - Dijo dando un suspiro- Hay tanto de Helga que tu no sabes!!!- Le confesó a su amigo mirando hacia otro lado.

Gerald solo sonrió- Ya ves, lo sabía!!! Cuánto tiempo pensabas mantener eso en secreto sin decirme nada eh??- Preguntó algo molesto.

-Gerald!...- Exclamó Arnold y luego algo tímido le contestó- En realidad… hay mucho que debería haberte contado respecto a Helga!!!

-Bueno viejo te escucho!!- Le dijo el moreno en un tono algo exaltado.

- Bien… por dónde empezar!!!- Exclamó Arnold sentándose junto con Gerald en una banca- Recuerdas… cuando salvamos el vecindario???- Le preguntó el rubio.

- Si Arnie! Cómo olvidarlo?? Bien y eso qué???- Preguntó curioso

-Gerald… - Dijo suspirando metido en los recuerdos- Helga era Voz ronca!!!- Exclamó el rubio. Gerald no articulaba palabra, estaba muy sorprendido, durante años se había preguntado quién diablos había sido ese tal "Voz ronca" que tanto los había ayudado cuando niños, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que Arnold lo supiera ahora…

-Quéeeeeee???- Alcanzó a preguntar algo incrédulo- Viejo eso es imposible!!! Por qué Helga. G. Pataki se crearía una identidad falsa para ayudarnos???- Le preguntó como si todo fuera irracional- Y además… Por qué nos ayudaría??? Viejo estás completamente equivocado!!!! - Le afirmó seguro- Y además tu cómo sabes eso???- Preguntó recordando que Arnold siempre había jurado que no tenía ni idea quién había sido Voz ronca.

-Gerald…- Murmuró Arnold sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos- Ese día que estaba buscando la cinta dentro de Industrias Futuro, lo recuerdas???- Le preguntó nervioso.

-Si, y eso qué tiene que ver???- Preguntó ansioso el moreno.

-Ese día descubrí que Helga era Voz ronca!!! Cuando pude ver que era ella, no sabía como reaccionar!!! Estaba disfrazada, ayudándome y dándome indicaciones para que los guardias no me atraparan… Así que, sin entender nada le pregunté por qué lo había echo, es decir, Helga nos había dicho que se haría rica con todo aquello… Lo recuerdas???

´-Si así es… Pero qué fue lo que Pataki te dijo???- Le preguntó Gerald muy curioso cayendo en cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Bueno… Yo… Le insistí que me digiera la verdadera razón por la que lo había echo, y bueno ella…- Dijo en un suspiro muy perdido en lo que había pasado.

-Ella qué????- Preguntó su amigo exaltado.

-Ella… - Suspiró el rubio de nuevo- Ella me dijo que me amaba Gerald!!!... Le confesó como desahogándose.

-QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????- Preguntó su amigo en un grito levantándose del asiento.

-Shhhhhhh Gerald baja la voz!!!- Le pidió Arnold.

-Gerald!!!!...- Lo llamó de nuevo

-….- El moreno no respondía, estaba boquiabierto mirando a la nada.

**-Gerald!!!!!!!!!- **Lo llamó el rubio más enérgico.

-A ver, a ver Arnold!!!... Dijo tocándose la cabeza- Explícame porque no entiendo nada, quieres???- Le pidió con una mirada insistente, sentándose de nuevo.

-Bueno, ella me dijo que lo había echo por mi, que no le desagradaba tanto como creía… Que incluso le agradaba un poco, bueno mucho en realidad…Luego… Lo dijo Gerald!!! Eso claro, sin contar lo que vino después!!!- Le exclamó recordando el rubio.

-Ah no!!! Quieres decir qué???- Gerald tenía miedo de preguntar- Qué ocurrió después viejo???- Preguntó expectante.

-Me besó Gerald…- Contestó suspirando.

-Quéeeeeee???- Volvió a preguntar su amigo sin poder creerlo.

-Si lo sé!! Es una locura, pero así fue… Y a decir verdad… No fue la primera ni la última vez…- Le dijo esto algo inseguro si decirlo o no.

-Qué??? Quieres decir que Pataki te ha besado más de una vez???- Preguntó sin caer en cuanta de lo que escuchaba.

-De echo si… varias veces si me pongo a contarlas Gerald… Y en realidad…

-Y en realidad qué Arnold???- Le preguntó su amigo.

-Yo también la besé una vez…- Lo dijo como confesándolo.

Gerald sonrió- Vaya! Hasta que lo admitiste! Viejo, era más que obvio que aquello en San Lorenzo era un beso, es que…- Lo dijo riendo bastante- Tendrías que haberte visto!!! Nunca te vi así con nadie!!!- Le dijo su amigo recordando aquel día.

-Gerald!!!!- Exclamó Arnold enérgicamente- Fue solo un impulso!!! Ya sabes tenía mucho miedo por Helga, nadie la encontraba parecía que se la había tragado la tierra, y de repente, cuando escuché la cascada pude notar que ahí estaba ella observándola!!! Era ella!!! Estaba sana y salva!!!...

- Si Arnie te entiendo… Bueno en realidad eso creo… Pero, de todos los impulsos tenías que besarla???- Le preguntó Gerald dudoso.

-Si, lo sé Gerald fue un error, pero no pude evitarlo!!!...- Se lo dijo muy convencido.

- Viejo entonces era verdad lo que me contaste con respecto a que Pataki consiguió los pasajes, y ayudó a Stela cuando estaba inconsciente???- Preguntó Gerald recordando.

-Así es Gerald… Fue ella…

-Vaya!!!- exclamó sorprendido- Todavía no puedo creerlo!!!- Exclamó recostándose en la banca.

-Dímelo a mi Gerald!!! Sabes, Helga es muy compleja en verdad… Por un lado ella se muestra agresiva y chocante… Pero por otro lado, contradice a todo lo demás…

-Y dime viejo… Tu sientes algo por Pataki además de agradecimiento???- Le preguntó Gerald mirando a Arnold de reojo.

-Yo…- Murmuró Arnold- No lo se!! Aveces siento que… es extraño, pero es como si entre ella y yo hubiera algo que todavía no se cómo explicar… Como si su rostro lo hubiese visto antes… Como si siempre estuviera ahí para mí…

-Y eso es comprensible, Helga ha sido un verdadero tormento la mayor parte de su vida!!!- Exclamó con sorna el moreno.

-Gerald!!!!!!- Exclamó Arnold mirándolo.

-Quéeee??? Viejo es la verdad!!! Pero debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido y algo intrigado con respecto a Helga!!!

- Ahora me entiendes no???- Le preguntó el chico de ojos verdes

-Y… qué piensas hacer al respecto???- Le preguntó el moreno pícaramente.

-Por ahora, intentaré ser su amigo… Conozco a Helga y se que en el fondo es una muy buena persona… Por eso le compré el regalo que te mostré…

-Arnold!!!!- Lo llamó su amigo mientras ambos se levantaban y comenzaban a caminar en dirección a la playa.

-Qué???- Preguntó curioso.

-El sueño que siempre has tenido con esa rubia llamada Hilda de la que me hablabas siempre… Dime, esa era Helga???

-Si Gerald… Te conté que en mi sueño, todos eran lo opuesto a lo que son en realidad… Bueno, Hilda era Helga… Era ese lado que a veces ella muestra, y oculta enseguida…

-Es decir, que la chica de tus sueños y la que has esperado por tanto tiempo es Helga???- Le preguntó su amigo intrigado y absorto totalmente.

Arnold no supo qué responder. No lo había visto desde ese punto de vista… Pero lo que había vivido dos días atrás, aún lo tenía inquieto, así que dijo:

-Ven Gerald, acompáñame hay algo que todavía no te dije…

-Y qué más me has ocultado viejo???- Le preguntó su amigo riendo.

-Tuve una especie de dejavú por así decirlo, unos días atrás cuando me perdí con Helga…

-Y decías que no lo habías hecho a propósito Arnie!!!- Exclamó su amigo mojándolo a Arnold y riendo.

-Gerald!!!- Exclamó este riendo, y luego estuvieron un buen rato nadando y hablando sobre todo lo que le había ocurrido al rubio con Helga desde que llegaron…

**Continuará**

_Bueno, parece que Arnold finalmente lo admitió, aunque claro aún no del todo!!! Veremos que pasa luego de esto… Voy a actualizar pronto, lo prometo… Suerte! Nos vemos!!!..._


	14. Amanecer!

**Amanecer!!!**

Ya eran las ocho, dentro de una hora irían a cenar… pero mientras tanto aprovecharon la idea de hacer una fogata en la playa. Luego del baño que varios se tuvieron que dar, y otros optaron por no hacerlo, a pesar de las insistentes advertencias de sus compañeros de tienda, ya estaban todos preparados y muy cansados. El día había sido largo, con mucha actividad, muchas emociones! En fin, un día inolvidable… un campamento que sin duda siempre iban a recordar! Ya estaban todos alrededor de la fogata, charlando, divirtiéndose, contando las experiencias del tobogán de la muerte y otras vivencias que el día había dejado…

-Todos vieron a Eugene? Cielos casi hace que clausuren el tobogán!!!- Dijo Harold riendo con sorna.

-No fue su culpa Harold!!! Yo estuve todo el tiempo con él en el recorrido, y uno de los pasadizos estaba desviado!!!- Exclamó Jenna muy segura.

-La verdad es que ni loco me subiría a ese tobogán con Eugene…- Murmuró Sid

-Ni que lo digas Sid, creo que Jenna y Arnold son los únicos que se animarían…- Contestó Stinky riendo.

-Oye miedoso!!! Así que finalmente te decidiste a subir he???- Le preguntó Helga con una sonrisa a Harold.

-Así es Helga!!! Subió conmigo!!!- Contestó Rhonda.

- Jajajajajaja! Cielos princesa! No puedo imaginar tu cara allí arriba!!!- Aseguró Helga comenzando a reír con ganas.

-A propósito Helga, tu con quién subiste???- Preguntó Rhonda con cara enojada.

-Princesa, yo no necesito subir con nadie!!! Bien se cuidarme yo sola!!!- Contestó orgullosa- Además bola de miedosos, no era la gran cosa en verdad!!! Ni tiburones había, qué ridiculez!!!- Exclamó girando los ojos.

-Estás segura Helga??? Porque a mi me pareció ver a un gran tiburón toro cuando descendíamos!!!- La interrumpió Arnold con una sonrisa de lado, quien llegaba con Gerald a la fogata y este se sentaba junto con Phoebe. Helga se quedó en silencio por un momento, si alguien había presenciado su momento de debilidad, ese había sido el chico con cabeza de balón que la había empujado. En realidad, el rubio había presenciado muchos, muchísimos momentos de debilidad y la conocía bien…

-Pues me parece que la mente te está jugando bromas, niño de la selva!!! De todos los zopencos aquí presentes creo que eres el único que asegura haber visto vida en ese tobogán… -Contestó mirando hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que tu digas Helga…- Murmuró sonriendo.

- Yo pienso que la mejor experiencia del día fue haber estado con los delfines!!!- Comentó Lila.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lila…- Le afirmó Arnold mirándola y sonriendo amablemente. Y por otro lado Helga se mofaba de su expresión y Lorenzo sonreía al notarlo.

-Es verdad, creo que fue de lo más interesante ver cómo reaccionan a la euforia de la música…- Acotó Phoebe.

- Cielos Phoeps!!! Eres tan inteligente!!!…- Le dijo Gerald con una sonrisa de lado.

- En eso si que concuerdo contigo Phoebe!!! Hasta se podría decir que reaccionan más rápido que ciertos humanos!!!!- Comentó Helga riendo y mirando a Arnold de reojo quien se rascó su cabeza algo nervioso.

-Y algunos son un fastidio como ciertos humanos también!!!- Contestó Gerald riendo y mirando a la rubia, quien lo miró con ira.

-Oh vamos chicos! No discutiremos por algo así!!!- Aclaró Arnold- Qué podríamos hacer mientras esperamos???- Preguntó a todos en general.

- Cantar una canción???- Preguntó Sid.

-Oh perfecto! Volveremos al kínder!!!...- Exclamó Helga- Brillante idea Sid!!!- Volvió a replicar.

-Tienes algo mejor en mente Helga???- Le preguntó Arnold cansadamente.

-Sabes Helga… no me parece mala la idea!!!- Le dijo Lorenzo quien venía con una guitarra sentándose al lado de la rubia.

-Lorenzo no sabía que te gustara tocar la guitarra!!!- Exclamó Eugene.

-Hay muchas cosas que no saben del niño rico!!!- Aclaró Helga mirando a Lorenzo y riendo junto con él, mientras Arnold los miraba muy disgustado.

-Espérenme chicos, iré por la mía también!!!- Exclamó Curly quien se iba a su tienda seguido por Arnold.

-Y a dónde se supone que iríamos chico listo???- Le preguntó Helga elevando la voz.

-Es una expresión Pataki!!!- Le contestó Gerald quien se batía a un duelo visual con la rubia nuevamente.

-Así que piensan hacer algo de música???- Les preguntó Daniel, su guía, quien traía una guitarra. Llegó junto con el Sr. Madisson.

-Si se puede llamar música!!!- Exclamó Rhonda riendo.

-Bien, ya estamos todos???- Preguntó Daniel observando que llegaban nuevamente Arnold con una armónica y Curly con su guitarra.

-Si, creo que si…- Aclaró Arnold

- Bien, qué podemos tocar en conjunto???- Preguntó Daniel.

- No lo sé…- Aclaró Lorenzo

-Tiene que ser algo que sepamos todos…- Dijo Arnold.

- Si, pero nada de cursilerías!!!- Exclamó Harold.

- A ver, muéstrenme cada uno de que está hecho…- Les pidió Daniel y así cada uno tocó algo diferente. Arnold tomó la armónica y entonó un agridulce blues, Lorenzo por su parte prefirió el rock y Curly para sorpresa de todos, tocó algo de pop. -Muy bien- les dijo Daniel- Los felicitó, todos son muy buenos en su estilo… pero ahora elijamos algo en general…

-Si seguimos a este ritmo amanecerá pronto!!!- Exclamó Helga riendo.

- Y será usted quien cante señorita Pataki si eso sucede!!!- Le dijo el Sr. Madisson burlándose.

- Ni que estuviera loca amigo!!!- Aclaró con cara de fastidio.

- Bien jóvenes que les parece esto???…- Preguntó Daniel entonando una melodía conocida y comenzando a cantarla mientras que Lorenzo y Curly intentaban seguirlo con Arnold realizando improvisaciones cada vez que podía.

I sold my soul for a one night stand

**Vendí mi alma por una sola noche**

I followed Alice into wonder land

**Seguí a Alicia por el país de La Maravillas**

I ate the mushroom and I dance with the queen

**Me comí el hongo y bailé con la reina**

Yeah we dancing in between all the lines

**Si bailamos entre todas las líneas**

Arnold observaba a Helga mientras todos tocaban, reían y cantaban. La notaba muy enfocada escuchando la canción, al igual que ese día que la vio contemplar la Luna. La charla con Gerald si que había ayudado… Ahora lo sabía, el estaba completamente y de una manera que no se podía ni explicar a si mismo, enamorado de Helga. G. Pataki. Si!!! Siempre estuvo enamorado de ella, y todavía no podía comprender porque había estado tan ciego todo este tiempo… O por otro lado sabía por qué…

I followed daylight right into the dark

**Seguí la luz del día directo a la oscuridad**

Took to the hatter like a walk in the park

**Llevé el sombreo a una caminata por el parque**

But then I met her yeah she felt so right

**Pero luego la conocí, si ella se sentía tan bien**

No shadow the night yeah it was she

**No era la sombra de la noche, era ella**

They call her sunshine

**Ellos la llaman amanecer**

The kind that everybody knows

**Del tipo del que todos conocen**

**Yeah yeah**

They call her sunshine

**Ellos la llaman amanecer**

She's finer than a painted rose

**Ella es más fina que una rosa pintada**

**Yeah yeah**

Sunshine

**Amanecer**

**Yeah**

Cómo no lo vio antes??? Es que se pasaba de algo obvio!!! La buscó todos estos años en otras chicas, y no podía conformarse con amar a ninguna, porque ninguna era ella. Si hasta la veía casi todas las noches en sus sueños… Aunque últimamente el sueño por Hilda había cambiado… Ahora soñaba a Helga el día que la escuchó recitando poesía tan abiertamente, sin miedos, sin las defensas altas… Tan única, con esa intensidad que solo poseía ella. Y por otro lado… San Lorenzo!!! Ese beso fue sin duda el mejor que tuvo en toda su vida, porque la besó a ella, y porque desde allí comprendió que correspondían sus sentimientos… O eso pensaba…

Her kind of love is what I adore

**Su manera de mar es lo que yo adoro**

What kind of trouble am I in for?

**En qué clase de problema estoy metido?**

My kind of heaven lies in hells back door

**Mi tipo de cielo descansa en la puerta trasera del infierno**

And I got more than I need

**Y tengo más de lo que necesito**

Cause I need sunshine

**Porque necesito mi amanecer**

The kind that everybody knows

**Del tipo que todos conocen**

**Yeah yeah**

My sunshine she's finer than a painted rose

**Mi amanecer, ella es más fina que una rosa pintada**

Yeah yeah sunshine yeah

**Yeah yeah** **Amanecer** **yeah…**

El día que intentó aclarar las cosas con ella, ella se anticipó y no lo dejó ni pensarlo. Entonces con mucho dolor, se resignó a ser solo su amigo, o más bien su compañero. Y es que podía tolerar cualquier rechazo de cualquier otra chica, pero de ella??? Era una herida muy grande!!! Y por eso no quería aceptar la magnitud de sus sentimientos!!! Si es verdad, ella lograba sacarlo de quicio como nadie lo hacía, sin embargo jamás podía permanecer enojado, por más que lo quisiera… Y su loca forma de ser!!! Arriesgándolo todo siempre, plantándose en frente de lo que fuera, siempre acompañándolo!!! Por eso ahora más que nunca quería ganarse su amistad… él sabía la verdadera persona escondida detrás de la máscara… e iba a luchar porque saliera sin importarle nada!!!!... La amaba buena y mala, mejor y peor… Nunca se había sentido así por nadie… Porque nunca se había enamorado, o mejor dicho lo estuvo toda la vida aún sin saberlo…Ella definitivamente era su amanecer!!!…

**Continuará…**

_Aleluya!!! Arnold se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos!!! Por fin!!! Bueno ahora lo mejor está por venir!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Más enredos, más acercamientos, más verdades… Será que Helga lo ama??? Hay si supiera!!!! Jajajaja… Nos vemos….Ah y para los que no la conocen, esta canción es de Aerosmith, que sin duda le queda muy bien a esta serie!!! Suerte!!!_


	15. El regalo

**El regalo…**

_Los personajes presentes son propiedad de Craig Barlett, excepto los que inventé para poder contar la historia._

Ya eran las once de la noche… Después de la fogata, cenaron y todos se dirigieron a sus tiendas de campaña. Los chicos estaban sentados en la arena nuevamente junto con una linterna contando historias de terror, como lo hacían en cada viaje de pesca al que iban juntos cada año desde que eran unos niños. El Sr. Madisson les pidió que hoy no se quedaran hasta tan tarde porque el día siguiente sería más intenso todavía y se levantarían a las siete de la mañana. Mientras tanto, disfrutaban la noche…

-Sid eso no asusta a nadie!!!- Le recriminó Arnold.

-Pues… yo no diría lo mismo…- Dijo un tembloroso Harold

- Bien Sid entrégame la linterna, es mi turno ahora…- Le dijo Gerald

-Vaya! Así que el relator del pueblo vino a la ciudad!!!- Exclamó Helga quien llegaba junto con Phoebe y ambas se sentaban- Tendrás que esforzarte Geraldo porque he escuchado tus relatos antes y no asustan ni a un niño de cuarto!!! Apestan!!!- Le exclamó muy segura recordando la niñez, mientras Gerald la miraba con odio para variar.

-Pero Helga… recuerdas la leyenda del fantasma de la novia???- Le preguntó Stinky- La había contado Gerald…- Murmuró de nuevo y todos los chicos que estuvieron presentes ese día rieron recordando el susto que se pegaron.

-Cielos Stinky! Esas son patrañas!!!… O de veras bola de perdedores piensan que yo me asusté en realidad con eso???- Preguntó arrogante, mientras Arnold la miraba y sonreía.

-Gerald mejor ya cuenta la historia!!!- Le exclamó Curly.

- Bien…- Comenzó Gerald- _Los camioneros del Estado aseguran haberla visto en las noches, desde el 1 de Julio de 1988… La leyenda cuenta que un camionero que venía desde California con destino a Boston se detuvo a cargar combustible a un lado de la ruta en la primera gasolinera que encontró… El lugar estaba oscuro y no había un alma, sin embargo el tanque se le estaba vaciando por un descuido y no le quedó remedio más que bajarse…_

_-__**Hola... Hay alguien aquí???-**__ Llamó insistente._

_-…- Nada se escuchaba_

_-__**Hola!!!-**__ Llamó de nuevo._

_-…-Pero no hubo respuesta. A pesar de eso allí estaban los tanques de nafta. Así que acercó el camión y cargó observando para todos lados constantemente. Se subió y se disponía a marcharse cuando un llamado de una voz muy frágil lo detuvo._

_-Podría llevarme por favor???...-Se pudo escuchar la voz que más parecía un pequeño hilo gutural. Enseguida observó hacia todos lados y miró a través del retrovisor pero… Nada!_

_Estaba a dispuesto a maniobrar cuando volvió a escuchar el mismo pedido…_

_-Podría llevarme por favor???- Preguntó la misma voz insistente._

_El camionero se bajó, y pudo observar a una Luna nublosa, casi evaporándose en un cielo muy profundo… Miró hacia todos lados… Nada!... Pensando que la mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada se subió de nuevo, encendiendo el motor y de pronto…_

_-Podría llevarme por favor???- Le preguntó una anciana sentada a su lado. Parecía más una reliquia que una persona viva, y el camionero no pudo evitar pegar un gran brinco._

_- __**Señora!!!-**__ Exclamó enérgico- Q-Quién es usted??? Qué hace aquí???- Preguntó desconcertado._

_-Podría llevarme joven??? Necesito llegar a tiempo!!!- Le dijo la mujer que parecía tener arrugas, en las arrugas…_

_- Es usted la dueña de la gasolinera??? Le pagaré!!! Es solo que pensé que no había nadie…- Contestó el hombre sacando dinero de su bolsillo._

_-Puede pagarme alcanzándome a donde le pido…- Volvió a mencionar la mujer._

_- De acuerdo…- Contestó bastante abatido sin saber bien cómo reaccionar._

_Manejó por un buen tramo, hasta que la mujer lo llamó de nuevo…_

_-Es aquí!!!- Le dijo convencida._

_-Pero señora!!! Aquí no hay nada!!! Lo único que veo son vestigios de casas… No creo que nadie viva aquí!!- Le exclamó observando a lo que parecía que había sido un pueblo. Cuando volteó para verla, se llevó una gran sorpresa… Ella ya no estaba allí…_

_-__**Señora!!!!!-**__ La llamó esperando verla afuera… Y no logró ver nada… Solo estaban las ruinas de lo que antes había tenido vida en su interior habitando. Y sin más… Se dispuso a marcharse…_

_Al otro día en una estación de servicio a la que había parado para poder ir al baño, observó una pantalla en la que se relataba una noticia… O más bien una desgracia:_

_-Si señoras y señores!!! Fue una tragedia sin precedentes!!! Todo un pueblo cubierto por las llamas… California jamás ha tenido una catástrofe semejante… Ningún sobreviviente… creemos que fue un accidente fatal, aunque los investigadores aseguran que seguirán con los peritajes…- Y en ese momento en pantalla se empezaron a mostrar fotos de gente del pueblo… Cuando la vio!!! Estaba seguro de que era ella… la mujer a la que había llevado la noche anterior…_

_- Pobre anciana…- Murmuró un sujeto sentado en la barra a su lado._

_-Por qué lo dice???- Le preguntó el joven camionero en estado de shock todavía._

_-Bueno por lo que vi en la tele, fue el primer cadáver calcinado que encontró la policía… Una muerte espantosa sin lugar a dudas!!!- Volvió a suspirar el mismo hombre con un dejo de compasión._

_Y desde entonces los camioneros que realizan ese recorrido, juran verla merodeando por las noches en las gasolineras… Esperando a que alguien la lleve a su destino final…_

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes en los que Gerald apagaba la linterna.

-Muy bueno Gerald!!!- Lo elogió Sid.

-Si… Por unos instantes me pareció estarla viendo yo mismo!!!- exclamó Stinky.

- Excelente Gerald!!!- Lo elogió Arnold y ambos hicieron su saludo característico- Hacía mucho que no contabas una tan buena…- Le dijo el rubio nuevamente.

-Puf! Por favor cabeza de cepillo!!! Es lo más patético que he escuchado!!! El cuento de la llorona versión moderna!!!- Le dijo una burlona Helga riéndose.

- Yo pienso que tuvo mucho suspenso…- Dijo una sonriente Phoebe.

- Phoeps! Eso no asusta a nadie!!!- Volvió a decir la misma rubia.

-Sabes Helga, comienzo a dudar si estas asustada o no… Y ahora que lo pienso, la que siempre cae presa de la desesperación en un momento crítico antes que nadie eres tu Pataki!!! Por qué no deberías estar asustada ahora???...- Le preguntó Gerald riendo.

- Es verdad! Helga es la primera que grita siempre que pasa algo!!!- Recalcó Sid.

- Si… su cara es todo temor cuando descubre algo desconocido!!!- Dijo Stinky.

-Qué????- Exclamó la rubia- Bola de idiotas, Helga. G. Pataki nunca cae presa del terror como ustedes!!!- Les dijo bastante furiosa levantándose mientras todos se reían y se burlaban.

-Helga es una gallina!!! Helga es una gallina!!!...

-"Ya verán…"- Pensó Helga riéndose maliciosamente.

- Oye Harold, adónde vas???- Le preguntó Arnold quien lo había visto levantarse.

-A tomar café!!! Porque no pienso dormir esta noche!!!- Les contestó chocando los dientes mientras todos reían y lo alcanzaban para hacerle entender que no era nada más que una simple leyenda.

Ya eran las dos de la madrugada… Estaban todos durmiendo, bueno casi todos… Ya que cierto chico con cabeza de balón no podía para de pensar en la muchacha que amó toda su vida… Cómo se acercaría ahora a ella??? Cada vez le era más difícil su presencia, porque se sentía tan extraño que no sabía simplemente qué hacer! Qué decir! Hacía tanto que no se congelaba con una chica de esa manera… De todas las que conoció se tenía que paralizar justo con la más importante???- Pensaba mientras se levantaba de la tienda de campaña intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie, se ponía una chaqueta y se iba a mirar el mar…

Mientras tanto… Del otro lado de la playa, una chica rubia se terminaba de vestir con atuendos de gasa blanca, se maquillaba y se colocaba una peluca… Listo!!! Ahora si parecería una verdadera anciana!!! No podía dejar de reírse mientras su mejor amiga terminaba de arreglarla.

-Cielos Helga luces irreconocible!!!!- Le dijo una sonriente Phoebe- Todavía no puedo creer lo que vas a hacer, los muchachos se van a molestar mucho contigo cuando se den cuanta!!!- Le dijo terminando de acomodarle la peluca.

- Se lo merecen Phoebe!!! Nadie llama gallina a Helga. G. Pataki!!!- Le dijo simulando la voz de una frágil anciana.

Phoebe emitió una carcajada- Bueno, solo intenta no asustarlos mucho, sabes lo susceptible que es Harold!!!- Le dijo mientras la rubia salía de la tienda.

-Asustarlos mucho es mi objetivo principal Phoeps!!!- Le contestó a su mejor amiga riendo.

Arnold estaba sentado a la orilla del mar pensando… A pesar de todo, Helga siempre lo acompañó en cada una de sus aventuras… Más allá de que de niño la viera como su némesis (aunque en el fondo intentara ser su amigo en realidad), ella de alguna forma extraña, siempre estaba justo en el lugar en el que él se dirigía… Era raro!!! Pero por "casualidad" siempre se topaba con ella… últimamente con la idea de refacción del hospital de Hillwood la había encontrado ayudándolo nuevamente, por más que Helga digiera que había ido porque tenía dolor de estómago… Sonrió para si mismo. Tenía bastante claro que ella lo hacía por él… Porque en el fondo también le importaba… Pero, sería solo como amiga??? Qué sentía Helga. G. Pataki por él???... Seguía perdido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una leve risa venir detrás de él… Dirigió su vista a la tienda, cuando pudo notar una sombra moverse con cautela. En silencio y precavido se acercó un poco más y pudo notar que se trataba de… Una anciana???... En un brusco movimiento notó que aquella persona se le caía algo así como… una peluca??? Fue entonces cuando notó una cabellera rubia… La muchacha se acomodó de nuevo la peluca e ingresó a la tienda… Arnold se dirigió tras ella…

Helga ingresó silenciosamente… Los cerdos se encontraban dormitando tranquilos en el chiquero, pensó divertida… Se acercó a Harold… Dios esto iba a estar de maravilla!!!… Le tocó el hombro con cuidado, y pudo notar como él entreabrió los ojos…

-M-mami???- Preguntó medio dormido.

-_Podría llevarme por favor???-_ Le preguntó simulando la voz de una anciana.

-!!!!!- Se escuchó el gritó de Harold quien se levantó corriendo…

Los demás se despertaron bruscamente hasta que la vieron…

-!!!!!!!... Gritaron todos y corrieron despavoridos de la tienda con el corazón por la garganta.

Helga no paraba de reírse!!! Le dolía el estómago de tanto que lo había hecho!!! Se retorcía de la risa, hasta que se estabilizó… Los muy zopencos quién sabe hasta dónde habían corrido!!! Pensó divertida.

Arnold quien lo había visto todo reposado detrás de una palmera, se dio cuenta de quién era… Helga! Así que muy divertido, pensó que era hora de darle una lección. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente y colocando la mano en su hombro, simulando la voz de una anciana (bastante ronca se podría decir), le preguntó:

-_Podría llevarme por favor???..._

-!!!!- Gritó Helga y echó a correr también. Arnold río unos instantes y se dispuso a alcanzarla, sin dejar de reír un solo momento…

Ya estaban todos juntos algo alejados de las tiendas, de lo mucho que habían corrido y sin aire…

-Te mataré Pataki!!!- Exclamó Gerald después de que Helga confesó que había sido ella.

-Óyeme cabello métrico!!! No es mi culpa que sean unos cobardes!!!

-Pues tu no te quedas atrás Helga!!!- Le dijo Sid- Si es verdad que Arnold te asustó sin disfraz siquiera!!!

-Quéeee???- Preguntó incrédula mirando hacia otro lado- No estaba asustada!!! Simplemente los seguía perdedores!!! Si les ocurría algo en su estupidez, luego me echarían la culpa!!!!- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, mientras Arnold y Gerald reían.

-Viejo finalmente le diste la lección que necesitaba!!!- Le dijo dándole unas palmadas a su amigo mientras éste reía.

- Bien volvamos a la tienda, es tarde y dentro de un rato vendrá el Sr. Madisson a despertarnos!!!- Dijo Arnold

Y así, todos emprendieron la caminata de regreso, Helga se dirigía a su tienda cuando Arnold la detuvo.

-Helga!!!!!- La llamó siguiéndola.

-Qué es lo que quieres ahora cabeza de balón???- Le preguntó con su tono característico.

-Toma Helga, esto es para ti…- Le dijo entregándole un paquete envuelto en un papel rojo con un moño.

-Óyeme zopenco, crees que caeré dos veces en la misma broma???- Le preguntó recordando el Día de los Inocentes de cuarto de primaria.

- No es una broma Helga… Es un regalo…- Le dijo bastante nervioso y algo sonrojado.

-Un r-regalo??- Preguntó sorprendida.

-Así es… espero que te guste! No vas a abrirlo???- Le preguntó ansioso.

-No me dejará ciega o si??- Le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

-Para nada! Lo prometo!- Le dijo levantando la mano derecha.

-Bien…- contestó comenzando a abrirlo. Se quedó muda. Era el cuaderno que había visto! Cómo supo Arnold que ella????…

-A-Arnold… Yo…- Murmuró nerviosa y muy atónita.

-Helga yo solo quiero que sepas que me gustaría y mucho, que a partir de ahora seamos amigos… Sé que lo negarás, pero yo conozco lo sensible que eres y me gustaría ayudarte a expresarlo de alguna forma… Por eso decidí regalarte este cuaderno… Y sabes quizás algún día me dejes leer algo de lo que escribes…- Le dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a su tienda.

-Hey Arnold!!!!- Lo llamó la rubia.

-Si???... Helga…- Le preguntó amable.

-Gracias…- Murmuró sin reacción aún.

-Por nada Helga… Amigos???- Le preguntó extendiéndole la mano.

Helga colocó una gran sonrisa. Ni loca dejaría pasar una oportunidad así!!! Tragándose todo su orgullo y con mucho miedo algo temblorosa, respondió estrechando su mano también.

-Amigos!...

Y así, ambos rubios se fueron a su tienda muy felices a seguir pensándose mutuamente. Porque era más que obvio, que les iba a costar volver a dormirse después de eso… Mientras que el restaurant de la bahía, el cual estaba abierto todo el día, dejaba escuchar su música…

**Oh, oh-oh Oh, oh-oh**

My friends say, I'm away

**Mis amigos dicen, que estoy distante**

Because I'm down with you every day

**Porque estoy contigo todos los días**

They say, we're missing out

**Ellos dicen que estamos perdiendo**

Missing out on the fun and games

**Perdiendo la diversión y los juegos**

But you smile and the words they tell me quickly disappear

**Pero tú sonríes y las palabras que me dicen desaparecen rápidamente**

You speak and there's is no other voice that I can hear

**Tú hablas y no hay otra voz que yo pueda oír**

I spend my days (ooh, ooh)

**Paso mis días (ooh, ooh)**

With you (I spend my days)

**Contigo (Paso mis días)**

I spend my nights (my nights) thinkin' about you (thinking about you babe)

**Paso mis noches (mis noches) Pensando en ti (Pensando en ti nene)**

I spend my days (all day, all night) with you (with you)

**Y paso mis días (Todo el día, toda la noche) Contigo (Contigo)**

I spend my nights (my nights) thinkin' about you

**Y paso mis noches (mis noches) Pensando en ti…**

**Continuará…**

_No se a ustedes, pero a mi me encantó escribir este capítulo!!! El anhelado acercamiento se produjo por fin!!!! La leyenda que aparece en este capítulo la leí hace mucho en internet y modifique algunas cosas… Es tradicional, la cuentan en casi todas partes con sus modificaciones por región, pero básicamente siempre es lo mismo… Qué susto se pegaron!!! Jajajaja!!!... Bueno, cuídense y nos vemos!!! Suerte!!!..._


	16. La carrera

**La carrera**

_Hola!!! Bueno este capítulo solo es una transición para lo que sigue… Falta un poco todavía, pero cada vez se va a poner más interesante!!!..._

_ON A DARK DESERT HIGHWAY_

_**EN UNA AUTOPISTA DESIERTA Y OSCURA**_

_COOL WIND IN MY HAIR_

_**VIENTO FRESCO EN MI CABELLO**_

_WARM SMELL OF "COLITAS"_

_**CÁLIDO OLOR DE COLITAS**_

_RISING UP THROUGH THE AIR_

_**LEVANTÁNDOSE A TRAVÉS DEL AIRE**_

_UP AHEAD IN THE DISTANCE_

_**MÁS ADELANTE EN LA DISTANCIA**_

_I SAW A SHIMMERING LIGHT_

_**VÍ UNA LUZ BRILLANTE**_

_MY HEAD GREW HEAVY, AND MY SIGHT GREW DIM_

_**MI CABEZA SE PONÍA PESADA, Y MI VISTA OSCURECÍA**_

_I HAD TO STOP FOR THE NIGHT_

_**TENÍA QUE PARAR POR LA NOCHE**_

_THERE SHE STOOD IN THE DOORWAY_

_**ALLÁ ELLA SE PARÓ EN LA ENTRADA**_

_I HEARD THE MISSION BELL_

_**ESCUCHÉ LA CAMPANILLA**_

_AND I WAS THINKING TO MYSELF_

_**Y ESTABA PENSANDO PARA MIS ADENTROS**_

_THIS COULD BE HEAVEN OR THIS COULD BE HELL_

_**ESTO PODRÍA SER EL CIELO O EL INFIERNO**_

_THEN SHE LIT UP A CANDLE_

_**LUEGO ELLA PRENDIÓ UNA VELA**_

_AND SHE SHOWED ME THE WAY_

_**Y ME MOSTRÓ EL CAMINO**_

_THERE WERE VOICES DOWN THE CORRIDOR_

_**HABÍA VOCES POR EL CORREDOR**_

_I THOUGHT I HEARD THEM SAY_

_**CREÍ QUE LOS ESCUCHÉ DECIR**_

_WELCOME TO THE HOTEL CALIFORNIA_

_**BIENVENIDOS AL HOTEL CALIFORNIA**_

_SUCH A LOVELY PLACE_

_**QUÉ HERMOSO LUGAR**_

_(SUCH A LOVELY PLACE)_

_**QUÉ HERMOSO LUGAR**_

_SUCH A LOVELY FACE_

_**QUÉ HERMOSA FACHADA…**_

Ya eran las siete… El comedor dejaba escuchar su música ahora más alta para que los cientos de jóvenes que acampaban en la playa, despertaran para realizar las excursiones. El Sr. Madisson estaba rondando por las tiendas, despertando a sus alumnos, cosa que hoy no estaba resultando nada fácil, y sobre todo con los chicos…

-Arriba jóvenes!!! Vamos a desayunar!!!!...- Los llamó desde afuera de la tienda, y lo único que pudo escuchar fueron ronquidos.

- Gerald…- Lo llamó un adormilado Arnold.

-Timberly! Déjame en paz, no voy a acompañarte a la estúpida audición!!!- Le contestó el moreno. Arnold al escuchar su respuesta, se recostó derrotado nuevamente, sonriendo.

-A desayunar!!!!!- Los llamó de nuevo el Sr. Madisson, pero ahora con un megáfono.

-Diablos!!!! No puedo creerlo, me pesan los ojos!!!- Exclamó Sid

-Oye Harold, despierta!!!- Lo sacudió Stinky

- Tengo una idea…- Susurró Curly. Arnold que estaba acostado, pero despierto, se anticipó.

-Curly, no!!!!- Le exclamó intentando detenerlo.

-_Podría llevarme por favor???-_ Preguntó riendo, imitando la extraña voz de una anciana. Harold se puso de pie enseguida en un salto:

-**Nooooo!!!!-** Salió corriendo despavorido de la tienda directo a las duchas, despertando al resto de sus compañeros en el paso. Todos los que estaban junto con él se quejaron del dolor!!! Habían acomodado las bolsas de dormir una al lado de otra, y por ende Harold pisó a todo mundo!!!...

-**Ouuuchhhh!!!-** Exclamaron todos.

-Bien hecho Curly!!!- Exclamó Gerald.

- Si, a buena hora se te ocurre asustar a Harold!!!- Acotó Stinky levantándose y vistiéndose al igual que el resto.

-Por lo menos logró que Harold se bañe!!!…- comentó Eugene- Por lo que pude ver, se dirigía a las duchas…- Les contó el pelirrojo.

- Cielos, todo un milagro!!!!- Exclamó Gerald.

- Iré a ver de que se encuentre bien…- Les dijo Arnold.

-Yo voy contigo viejo, también quiero ducharme!!!- le contestó su amigo.

- Vamos jóvenes!!! Tienen una hora antes de que venga el autobús!!!!- Exclamó el profesor nuevamente.

Ya en las duchas…

- Harold!!- Lo llamó Arnold

-Aquí!!!- Contestó tembloroso desde una de las duchas. Se podía escuchar el caer del agua.

-Tranquilízate Harold! Solo fue Curly!!!- Le dijo Gerald entrando a una ducha al igual que Arnold.

-Creen que no lo sé???- Les preguntó saliendo de ella.- Voy a golpearlo cuando lo vea!!!- Les mencionó yéndose.

-Algunas cosas definitivamente nunca cambiarán!!!- Exclamó Gerald

-Así es…- Contestó Arnold riendo.

-Y dime viejo, hablando de todo un poco… Le diste su regalo a Pataki???- Le preguntó suspicaz.

Arnold tardó un poco en responder y luego dijo: -Gerald… cómo supiste qué???...

Gerald lo interrumpió -Vamos Arnie, te conozco!!!... Y dime, cómo reaccionó???- Le preguntó suspirando.

-De hecho mejor de lo que esperaba… - Contestó muy feliz.

-Enserio???- Preguntó el moreno- Solo te pateó eh???- Le preguntó con sorna.

-Gerald!!!- exclamó el rubio indignado.

-Lo lamento viejo!!!... Intenta comprenderme, desde que conozco a Helga nunca la he visto con una reacción agradable…- Le contestó cerrando la canilla y cubriéndose con una toalla mientras Arnold hacía lo mismo.

-Te equivocas Gerald… Desde anoche ella y yo somos amigos…- Le contó muy animado.

-Vaya! Todo un logro verdad hermano??? Ahora entiendo tu cara de "es la mejor noche de mi vida" cuando volviste a la tienda!!!- le dijo codeándolo mientras se vestían.

- Es verdad… Debo confesar que estoy muy feliz de ser su amigo!!! Siempre he querido serlo, y voy a luchar por ganarme su afecto!!!- Exclamó muy contento.

-Buena suerte Arnie… me temo que no será nada fácil…- Le contestó el moreno mientras ambos se dirigían al comedor, sin notar a unos ojos cafés que los observaban celosamente y llenos de coraje.

Ya estaban desayunando, y para sorpresa de muchos e inclusive de un muy sorprendido Arnold, Helga no siguió la rutina esta vez… Todas las mañanas cuando llegaban a desayunar, ella le arrojaba una gran bola de pan mientras el se sentaba… Bueno, esta vez fue diferente, hasta inclusive notaron que ella… le sonrió al rubio???

-No puedo creerlo…- Le comentó Gerald boquiabierto mientras comía junto con el resto sentados en la misma mesa de siempre, observando a Helga quien estaba sentada junto con Phoebe, Lorenzo y Jenna.

-Yo tampoco Arnold!!! Helga estará enferma???- Le preguntó Stinky.

-Quizás disfrazarse de anciana le afectó la cabeza!!!- Exclamó Harold haciendo el gesto de la locura con su mano.

-En realidad…- Contestó el rubio- Ella y yo somos amigos a partir de ahora!!!- Les contó muy feliz.

-Vaya! Y es mientras dure el campamento???- Preguntó un curioso Sid.

- No Sid… Somos amigos de verdad!!!- Volvió a decir sonriendo.

-No sé que habrás hecho Arnold, pero mis felicitaciones!!!- Lo felicitó Stinky.

Ya todos se encontraban nuevamente en el Parque Marino de California. El lugar era muy grande, con muchas actividades y juegos, así que no se podía recorrer todo en un solo día…

-Buenos días jóvenes!!!- Los saludó su guía de siempre- Hoy haremos algo mucho más emocionante!!! Carrera de motos de agua!!!!- Exclamó muy emocionado. Todos aplaudieron y alentaron eufóricos.- Bien, esto es así, primero les enseñaremos a manejarlas, luego, en un tramo determinado y apartado para prevenir accidentes con este tipo de juegos, se colocará un límite y se iniciará la carrera…

- Por fin un juego interesante!!!- Exclamó un sonriente Harold.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes niño rosa!!!- Lo desafió Helga

-Estoy segura de que Harold ganará Helga!!!!- Lo defendió una celosa Rhonda.

- Vaya Helga, por fin algo divertido no crees???- Le preguntó Lorenzo acercándose a ella.

-Si ya era hora!!!...- Contestó riendo- Hey Lorenzo, que te parece una pequeña competencia???- Le preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa de lado.

- Me parece una estupenda idea Helga!!!- Le aseguró riendo.

-Jovencitos, las carreras se realizaran contra el mismo sexo sino, no sería justo…- Les dijo Daniel.

- Diablos!- Exclamó Helga- Esto será pan comido…- Susurró segura mientras miraba a Phoebe y la morena reía.

- Cielos Stinky… esto será genial!!!- Exclamó Sid.

- Así es!!! Lo que no me gustaría es correr contra Lorenzo!!!- Contestó angustiado.

-Enserio??? Por qué???- Preguntó un curioso Sid.

-Lorenzo tiene motos de agua propias en su casa en Hawái… Creo que seguro derrotará al que enfrente!!!- Exclamó seguro.

Y así largaron la competencia… Primero las chicas. La primera carrera fue entre Phoebe y Jenna. Todos rieron hasta más no poder y ovacionaron emocionados. Era gracioso en verdad, las motos no se manejaba tan fáciles como todos suponían, y había que ser preciso y cauteloso, además de competitivo!!!..El tramo no era nada corto, era todo un tobogán inmenso y se apreciaba la carrera tras una pantalla… Lo que si, había varias personas custodiándolas para evitar cualquier tipo de accidentes y estaban obligadas a usar casco y demás elementos de protección…

-Bravo Phoeps!!!!- La felicitó Helga llegando junto a ella, la morena fue la ganadora…

-Phoebe, nena estuviste sensacional!!!- La felicitó un sonriente Gerald, dándole un pequeño beso.

-Bien, ahora es el turno de los chicos!!!- Exclamó Daniel- Quiénes serán los siguientes??? - Les preguntó mientras Harold y Stinky se acercaban a las motos… y el ganador fue Harold. Pasaron varias parejas… La que estuvo sorprendente fue la de Helga y Rhonda. Para sorpresa de muchos, la morena perdió toda la delicadeza al estar bajo toda esa adrenalina, por lo que la carrera fue peleada, pero como todos sabían, ganó Helga. No pudieron evitar una carcajada cuando Helga se lanzó de una tobogán para conductores expertos, hasta ahora prohibido para ellos, festejando y se la pudo ver en pantalla… Sobre todo al señor Madisson corriéndola desaforadamente y gritando **" Vuelva aquí Pataki!!!!", **sin contar el regañó que luego le dio y la advertencia que tuvo que dar al resto…

Hasta que llegó el turno de Arnold y… Lorenzo. Ambos se subieron, se aseguraron y largaron. Al principio todo iba de maravilla, hasta que el moreno le dio un pequeño y certero rose…

-**Lorenzo!!! Qué crees que estás haciendo???-** Preguntó un furioso Arnold. No obtuvo respuesta, el moreno tomó ventaja y se adelantó. Arnold se enojó y bastante, siendo difícil que él se enfadara con alguien… Pero cuando algo no era justo, e inclusive tramposo… Así que, colocó todo el empeño y el coraje juntos, y se dispuso a seguirlo hasta vencerlo. Todos observaban la carrera muy asombrados, sobre todo por el hecho del rose que habían notado. Bien pudo ser un accidente, ya que una de las curvas era algo complicada… Sin embargo la cara de Arnold decía todo lo contrario!!!... Continuaron subiendo la velocidad al máximo (las motos no tenían un máximo demasiado importante), y Arnold le pisó la sombra en todo momento… Ya estaban cerca del final, demasiado, Arnold lo pensó, y con una maniobra ingeniosa, logró pasarlo, pero… otro rose, y el vencedor resultó Lorenzo… En la pantalla esto último no se notó, aunque la actitud de Arnold luego los dejó paralizados!!!

-Muy bien Lorenzo!!!- Lo elogió Sid

-Debes practicar bastante en el verano!!!- Exclamó Stinky

-**Caer tan bajo para tener que hacer trampa es típico de un perdedor!!!!-** Exclamó un furioso Arnold que se acercaba a Lorenzo siendo observado por el resto.

-**Cielos Arnold! Parece que no aceptas nada bien la derrota!!!-** Exclamó Lorenzo sonriendo de lado.

**-Eres idiota o qué??? No te das cuenta que nos pudimos habernos hecho daño???-** Le preguntó el rubio ahora fuera de sus cabales, siendo observado por unos atónitos Phoebe, Gerald, Helga y Lila.

- Ocurre algo Arnold???- Le preguntó Lila acercándose a él y tocando con delicadeza su hombro.

-Yo te contestaré Lila… Sucede que el cabeza de balón aquí presente no maneja ni una bicicleta y luego llora cuando pierde!!!!- exclamó el moreno riendo de lado.

- **No seas cínico Lorenzo!!!! Admite que eres un cobarde, que solo gana de una manera sucia!!!-** Exclamó acercándose a Lorenzo peligrosamente en lo que un anonadado Gerald lo seguía… Todo parecía que iba a terminar mal…

- Phoebe, no puedo creerlo!!!- Le dijo una helada Helga.

-Yo tampoco Helga, jamás había visto a Arnold reaccionar así!!!- Le contestó su amiga.

-**Hey, Hey viejo!!! Cálmate!!!-** Le pidió un preocupado Gerald llegando a su lado.

- Escucha Arnold… Si no sabes perder, mejor quédate en casa!!!!- Lo desafió Lorenzo- No tengo por qué soportar tus lloriqueos!!! Amigo, das lástima!!!!!- Exclamó riendo otra vez.

Arnold se acercó nuevamente a Lorenzo totalmente furioso y estaba dispuesto a darle su merecido cuando Gerald se interpuso y lo miró intentando hacerlo entrar en razón. El rubio miró a Lorenzo y bastante colérico aún, le respondió.

-No voy a rebajarme a tu nivel Lorenzo!!! No vales la pena!!!!- Y así sin más, pegó la media vuelta y se abrió paso entre la multitud seguido por un intranquilo Gerald.

- Lorenzo cuál es tu problema???- Le preguntó una enfada rubia.

-Mi problema???- Preguntó el moreno al ver de quien se trataba.

-Así es zopenco!!! Crees que no lo vimos??? Hiciste trampa dos veces en todo el trayecto!!! Qué sucede contigo???- Preguntó Helga mordaz.

- Por favor Helga!!! Si el cabeza de balón no sabe conducir no es mi culpa!!!!- Contestó en un tono que parecía razonable y cansado, mas no para la rubia

- Escucha Lorenzo… Realmente no se qué diablos te sucede, pero jamás, óyeme bien, jamás vuelvas a llamarlo **cabeza de balón**!!!!...- Y así sin más, se retiró seguida por una atónita Phoebe.

Lorenzo apretó los dientes bastante furioso… Definitivamente los celos lo habían cegado y había cometido una estupidez logrando para mayor de los males alejar a Helga… Había sido un completo idiota!!! Y lo que más le dolía es que ella defendiera al rubio ciegamente… Tenía que arreglar las cosas, no estaba dispuesto a perderla y menos ahora… Así que, la siguió para disculparse…

**Continuará…**


	17. Tarde de amigos

**Tarde de amigos**

-**Hey viejo!!!! Espera!!!!!...-**Lo llamaba un preocupado Gerald persiguiendo a un histérico rubio, quien se detenía y se sentaba, nervioso aún.

-Es un completo idiota Gerald!!!!!- Le exclamaba bastante enojado Arnold.

-Si lo se amigo… Pero tranquilízate!!!...- Le dijo sentándose al lado de él- Arnie tu no eres así, jamás has arreglado esta clase de asuntos a los golpes!!!! Si, lo sé, Lorenzo se comportó de un modo despreciable, pero has lidiado con sujetos peores y jamás, jamás lo has solucionado de esa manera!!!!- Le mencionó el moreno muy convencido.

-Crees que no lo se Gerald???...-Le preguntó Arnold emitiendo un largo y cansado suspiro- R-realmente no sé lo que me ocurrió…- Se excusó con cara de preocupación.

- Bueno ya pasó… Aunque para ser honestos, Lorenzo merecía unos golpes, pero no te hubiera reconocido si el que se los daba eras tú…- Lo tranquilizó su amigo, observando la cara intranquila de Arnold.

Arnold suspiró nuevamente. -No comprendo qué me pasa últimamente…- Le dijo recostando la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-Arnie… Dime la verdad, la paliza que tenías pensada para Lorenzo… Era por lo que ocurrió hoy o es algo que ambos vienen acarreando hace un tiempo???- Le preguntó Gerald con una mirada suspicaz.

- A qué te refieres???- Le preguntó Arnold levantándose y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Vamos viejo! Tu sabes de qué te estoy hablando!!! Crees que no me he dado cuenta las indirectas que ese tipo te avienta y tu devuelves???- Le preguntó el moreno recordando las muchas veces que Arnold y Lorenzo habían tenido una especie de batalla visual por así decirlo, mientras conversaban en la escuela o donde fuera.

Arnold desvió la mirada y la detuvo como pensando, luego le dijo- Así que tu también lo has notado verdad???- Le preguntó mirando al moreno nuevamente.

Gerald rio provocando que Arnold también lo hiciera- Arnold habría que estar ciego para no notarlo!!!...- Le contestó levantando una ceja.- Ahora la pregunta es… qué ocurre entre tu y Lorenzo??? Porque no toda la vida se han llevado así!!!!...

-No lo sé… Gerald tú sabes que no me comporto de ese modo con nadie… Pero Lorenzo tiene algo que definitivamente me saca de quicio literalmente!!!...- Contestó el rubio con una mueca de fastidio.

-De acuerdo viejo!!! No quería ponerlo demasiado obvio pero…la pregunta es inevitable… todo esto tiene que ver con???... -Le preguntó Gerald levantando una ceja sin completar la frase. Arnold vio hacia dónde apuntaba la pregunta, así que muy abrumado se levantó…

-Por supuesto que no Gerald!!!!...- Negó seguro- Vamos! De veras piensas que reaccionaría así porque Lorenzo tiene un acercamiento constante con Helga???- Le preguntó como si fuera algo obvio, con cara irritada.

- Hay viejo!!! Eso era lo que me temía!!!- Le contestó levantándose y riendo- Arnie… No puedo creerlo! Estas completamente celoso amigo!!!- Le contestó el moreno sin poder dejar de asombrarse.

-Gerald! Eso es ridículo…- Contestó el rubio, pero al sentir la mirada de "a mi no me engañas" de Gerald, corrigió- Supongamos que estuviera algo celoso… Por más de que así fuera la situación no amerita reaccionar de ese modo!!!... Es que… nunca he sido así y lo sabes!!! Sería una locura!!!- Colocando una cara de que todo era ilógico.

- Hay Arnie!!! Esto es más grave de lo que pensé…- Suspiró el moreno- Cuando me dijiste que pensabas que sentías algo fuerte por Pataki, tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo pasajero, una ilusión… Pero, me temo que estas perdido viejo!!! Estás metido con esa chica como nunca te vi con nadie, e inclusive Lila!!!!- Exclamó su amigo comenzando a caminar junto con Arnold. El rubio no dijo nada, luego miro a su amigo con una sonrisa de lado y rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente contestó:

- Eso es lo que temo Gerald… No poder controlar mis sentimientos hacia ella…- Murmuro preocupado mientras ambos se formaban en la fila de una especie de montaña rusa.- Estoy… enamorado de Helga…- Completó mirando al moreno de una manera seria.

-Wooooouu…-Contestó Gerald- La verdad viejo, mucho no me sorprende!!!... La pregunta aquí es desde cuándo???- Preguntó mientras ambos avanzaban y se subían al juego.

-Desde cuándo qué???- Preguntó Arnold curioso.

-Desde cuando estás enamorado de Helga. G. Pataki???.

-N-no lo se… supongo que… desde San Lorenzo???- Contestó como preguntándoselo a si mismo.

-Arnie estás seguro que es desde ese viaje???- Le preguntó el moreno con una sonrisa de lado observando la reacción del rubio.

-Tu quieres decir que… m-me ha gustado Helga… de toda la vida???- Preguntó un estupefacto rubio.

-Tu dime…- Contestó el moreno riendo mientras el juego avanzaba. Arnold no podía creerlo. De toda la vida??? Cómo es que no....

-**Diaaablooooooosss!!!! Woooouuuu!!!!-** Gritaron Sid y Curly quienes estaban detrás de Arnold y Gerald. Y así rieron durante bastante tiempo y gritaron como locos, en el tramo largo que duró el recorrido…

**-Weeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaa- **Se pudo escuchar detrás de ellos

**-Hay qué asco!!!!- **Exclamaron unas chicas que iban adelante mientras volteaban, en lo que la montaña rusa subía.

-**Stinky qué fue lo que sucedió???-** Preguntó Sid volteando

-**Harold comió papas fritas y hot-dogs!!!-** Exclamó Stinky.

- Agradezco no haberme sentado con Harold!!!!- Dijo Gerald riendo.

-Ni que lo digas!!!!- Exclamó el rubio

**-Phoebe estamos en la cima del mundoooooo**!!!!- Se pudo escuchar un grito provenir de atrás…

**-Siéntate Helga!!!!-** exclamó su amiga riendo.

**-Wooooooooooouuu!!!!!!!!!!!- **Gritaron todos al unísono. Luego de un par de vueltas más, cuando iban ascendiendo nuevamente, para sorpresa de todos, la montaña rusa se estancó…

-Diablos!!!! Qué fue lo que sucedió???- Preguntó Helga quien venía con Phoebe detrás de Stinky y Harold.

-Parece que hay fallas técnicas Helga…- Contestó la chica oriental algo preocupada.

-**Tranquilos niños… enseguida lo solucionaremos!!!!-** Les dijo uno de los hombres que trabajaba allí.

-No me digan que Eugene está subido a este juego!!!- Exclamó la rubia con cara de preocupación.

**-Hola chicos****!!!-** Los saludó Eugene quien venía sentado con Brainy, detrás de la rubia.

**-Hayyyyy noooooo!!!!-** Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo de nuevo.

-**Listo problema resuelto!!!!!-** Les avisó el mismo hombre mientras el juego seguía.

**-****Lo ven??? Estaremos bien!!!!!!!!- **Exclamó el pequeño colorado y el juego continuó.

Después de que el juego terminó, se encontraban reunidos todos juntos observando a cuál se subirían luego, a excepción de Lorenzo que llegó y se acercó a cierto rubio.

-Hey Arnold!!!- Lo llamó llegando a su lado. Gerald puso una cara de reprobación y decidió no moverse del lado de su amigo.

-Qué es lo que quieres Lorenzo???- preguntó el rubio con cara de pocos amigos.

-Solo quería disculparme por mi actitud de hoy… No se lo que me ocurrió, pero te pido disculpas… Amigos???- Le preguntó estrechándole la mano.

Arnold observó a Lorenzo unos instantes, luego con una sonrisa le contestó.

-Está bien Lorenzo… Yo también estuve mal… Amigos.- Le aseguró estrechando su mano.

-Bien, que tal que si ahora que la parejita se reconcilió, arrasamos con este lugar???- Preguntó Helga con sorna.

-Si vamos!!!!- Exclamaron todos, mientras Lorenzo se acercaba a Helga, le sonreía y esta hacía lo mismo mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

-Comienzo a dudar de la sincera disculpa de Lorenzo…- Exclamó Gerald observando como el moreno charlaba muy amenamente con la rubia. Arnold quien los observaba atentamente sintió un retorcijón en el estómago.

-Yo también Gerald…- Respondió mientras caminaban junto con el resto.

Se subieron a un juego en donde se lanzaban acostados de espalda muy alto, por unos toboganes varios a la vez, y jugaban una especie de carrera. Estaba bastante entretenido!!! El tobogán tiraba espuma, chorros de agua, se frenaba, corría más rápido, se elevaba a mayor altura y bajaba estrepitosamente.

-**Harold no te cruces!!!-** Exclamó Nadinne quien venía junto con Stinky.

-**Vamos gordinflón, quiero ver de qué estás hecho!!!-** Exclamaba cierta rubia pasando a Harold.

-**No soy gordo, soy robusto!!!-** Aclaraba Harold dando más impulso.

- **Buen intento Tarzán!!!!-** Le dijo mientras rebasaba a Arnold quien se ponía muy nervioso al notar que ella pasaba a su lado, pero sonriendo, aceleró.

-**Jeane el juego todavía no termina!!!-** Exclamó alcanzándola. Ambos se quedaron mirándose y sonriendo, por lo que no pudieron notar cuando pasaban por un área llena de espuma. El rubio muy alegre le llenó la cabeza de espuma. Helga muy asombrada contestó:

-**Me las pagarás niño de la selva!!!!-** Exclamó riendo arrojándole espuma a Arnold mientras este la esquivaba muy divertido.

-**Si me atrapas Helga!!!-** Le dijo rebasándola.

**-Eres un tramposo!!!-** Exclamó la rubia siguiéndolo, mientras Arnold emitía una carcajada y ella hacía lo mismo.

-**Woooooouuuu!!!**… Gritaron ambos mientras el tobogán los despedía y los lavaba con muchos chorros de agua. Cuando se miraron notaron lo cerca que estaban uno del otro, demasiado en realidad.

-H- Helga yo…- Le murmuró Arnold mirándola.

-A-Arnold…- Contestó ella.

Arnold sonrió- Por lo que he notado ya no me llamas cabeza de balón!!!- Le dijo sorprendido.

-Bueno… si lo extrañas…- Contestó riendo y de forma irónica.

-Oye Helga… Dime te gustó el regalo que te…

-**Cuidado!!! Atrás viene Harold!!!-** exclamó la rubia interrumpiéndolo y jalándolo a un lado del juego. Y efectivamente, detrás llegó Harold seguido por Nadinne y Stinky.

Ambos se sonrojaron al notar que Helga lo había abrazado prácticamente para quitarlo del peligro. Muy nerviosa lo soltó.

-G- Gracias Helga…- Murmuró apenado.

-Si como sea…- Contestó cruzándose de brazos- Te salvé la vida Tarzán!!! Qué sería de la selva sin ti???- Exclamó riendo y Arnold también lo hizo.

- Lo que tú digas Helga…- Le contestó mirándola con ternura, cosa que puso a Helga muy nerviosa y llegó a decir:

-Bien perdedores, no nos quedaremos aquí!!! Vamos!!!- Exclamó mientras todos se reunían nuevamente y caminaban juntos. Llegaron a un lugar que decía "La guerra"…

-Me preguntó que será eso???- Preguntó Stinky.

-Pues parados aquí no lo averiguaremos!!! Vamos!!!- Exclamó Gerald quien caminaba de la mano con Phoebe.

Todos entraron, tomaron una especie de armas que contenían una sustancia pegajosa, y se dividieron en grupos…

-Hey Sid…- Lo llamó Curly.

-Aquí están!!! Exclamó Harold- Tomen!!!!- Les dijo llenándolos de una sustancia pegajosa mientras su grupo acudía a hacer lo mismo.

-Creíste que no te atraparía eh Arnoldo???- Lo sorprendió la rubia disparándole certera.

-Helga!!!!!!...- exclamó -Por favor detente!!!- Le pidió tocando su tobillo con mucho dolor.

-Qué ocurre Arnold???- Preguntó preocupada acercándose a él.

-Esto!!!!!!!!- Le contestó sorprendiéndola mientras la atacaba.

-Rata miserable!!!!- Exclamó intentando cubrirse.

-En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale Jeane!!!- Le dijo muy divertido mientras la ensuciaba toda y Helga se lanzaba tomándolo por la espalda mientras ambos reían sin parar…

Phoebe y Gerald que estaban jugando también, se detuvieron al oír las risas de sus amigos. Phoebe solo sonrió muy contenta y Gerald suspiró para luego reír también, volteó a ver a su novia, y al notar hacia donde miraba alcanzó a decir:

-De modo que tu también ya lo notaste no Phoeps???- Le preguntó sonriendo.

-Hace algunos años… Igual que tú…- Le dijo ensuciándolo mientras reía.

-Ven acá Phoeps!!!- exclamó el moreno mientras la perseguía.

Todos jugaron muy felices, por un buen rato, escuchando la música del lugar…

_SHE´S GOT A SMILE THAT IT SEEMS TO ME_

_**Ella tiene una sonrisa que me hace **_

_REMINDS ME OF CHILDHOOD MEMORIES_

_**Recordar la infancia**_

_WHERE EVERYTHING_

_**Donde todo**_

_WAS AS FRESH AS THE BRIGHT BLUE SKY_

_**Era fresco como el brillante cielo azul**_

_NOW AND THEN WHEN I SEE HER FACE_

_**Ahora y cuando veo su cara**_

_SHE TAKES ME AWAY TO THAT_

_**Ella me lleva a ese**_

_SPECIAL PLACE_

_**Lugar especial**_

_AND IF I STARED TOO LONG_

_**Y si miro fijo mucho tiempo**_

_I´D PROBABLY BREAK DOWN AND CRY_

_**Probablemente me quiebre y llore**_

-Qué ocurre cabeza de balón??? Cansado???- preguntó tirándole unas plumas que había conseguido y se pegaban inmediatamente a Arnold. Helga salió corriendo al notar la expresión en él.

-**Helga vuelve aquí!!!!-** La llamaba mientras la seguía y todos reían al verlo

_SWEET CHILD O´ MINE_

_**Dulce niña mia**_

_SWEET LOVE OF MINE_

_**Dulce amor mio**_

**-Mireeeen Arnold es una gallina!!!!-** Exclamaba muy divertida mientras corría- **Cacarea cabeza de balón!!!!**

_-_**Espera a que te agarre Helga!!!!!...-**__Exclamó sin poder evitar la risa

_SHE´S GOT EYES OF THE BLUEST SKIES_

_**Ella tiene los ojos del más azul de los cielos**_

_AS IF THEY THOUGHT OF RAIN_

_**Como si pensasen **__**en lluvia**_

_I HATE TO LOOK INTO THOSE EYES_

_**Odio mirar en esos ojos**_

_AND SEE AN OUNCE OF PAIN_

_**Y ver una pizca de dolor**_

_HER HAIR REMINDS ME_

_**Su pelo me recuerda**_

_OF A WARM SAFE PLACE_

_**A un cálido y seguro lugar**_

_WHERE AS A CHILD I´D HIDE_

_**Donde como un niño me escondería**_

_AND PRAY FOR THE THUNDER_

_**Y rezaría para que el trueno**_

_AND THE RAIN_

_**Y la lluvia**_

_TO QUIETLY PASS ME BY_

_**Pasasen mansamente sobre mi**_

_SWEET CHILD O´ MINE_

_**Dulce niña mía**_

_SWEET LOVE OF MINE_

_**Dulce amor mío**_

_WHERE DO WE GO_

_**Dónde vamos?**_

_WHERE DO WE GO NOW_

_**Dónde vamos ahora?**_

_WHERE DO WE GO_

_**Dónde vamos?**_

_SWEET CHILD O´ MINE_

_**Dulce niña mía**_

**Continuará…**

Hola!!!! Bueno, definitivamente están enamorados!!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Prepárense porque falta lo mejor!!! Nos vemos y mucha suerte!!!!


	18. Juegos

**Juegos**

Estaban todos haciendo la fila para las duchas. Después del juego de "La guerra" en donde estaba lleno de gente, habían quedado bastante sucios, todo pegajosos por lo que la necesidad de bañarse era importante.

-Fue bastante ingeniosa tu idea Helga!!!- Reía su amiga- De dónde sacaste las plumas???

-Hay Phoeps!!! Eso es para que veas que no se me agotan las buenas ideas!!! – Exclamó orgullosa-Antes de que entráramos yo ya sabía de que se trataba el juego, por eso conduje a todos los perdedores allí!!!- Comentó divertida pegando una carcajada a lo que obtuvo una mirada de regaño por parte de su amiga- Claro…eso sin contarte a ti Phoeps!!!- Se excusó apenada y Phoebe sonrió.

-Pobre Arnold! Le va a ser difícil sacarse las plumas!!! La mezcla seca rápido!!!- Exclamó la morena emitiendo una pequeña risita. Y es que en realidad tanto ella como Helga parecían un cuadro mal pintado, chorreaban de esa sustancia melosa y de todos colores.

-Si lo se!!!! Shhh!!! Silencio Phoebe ahí viene!!!- Le pidió la rubia al ver que se acercaba Arnold con un pendiente Gerald quien lo ayudaba a quitarse las plumas. La mezcla se iba secando gracias a la ayuda del sol, por lo que al rubio le daba comezón.

-Cielos niño de la selva no sabía que los monos te habían contagiado los parásitos!!!- Le dijo divertida riendo junto con Phoebe.

-Definitivamente tu no cambias más Pataki!!!- Le dijo Gerald mirándola molesto. Mientras Arnold sonreía, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Parecería que a Gerald le había molestado la broma más que a él, que en definitiva era el mayor afectado.

-Muy gracioso Helga!- Le contestó Arnold con el tono algo agotado por la picazón.

-Jajajaja! Hay cabeza de balón! Eres el sueño de un timador!!!- Le dijo muy divertida.

-Sabes Pataki, puede ser que algún día te sorprendas! Quien sabe, a lo mejor te vuelve alguna de tus bromas…- Le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de lado.

-Pues te equivocas Geraldo! Yo no caigo tan fácil chico listo!!!- Exclamó certera.

-Estas segura Helga???- Le preguntó el rubio acercándose a su lado lentamente con una sonrisa de lado, la misma que tenía el día que bailo el tango junto con ella.

-D- de qué hablas Tarzán???- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirando altaneramente como siempre, y algo nerviosa.

-Tranquila Helga!- Le exclamó muy divertido deteniendo el paso- Es un decir…- Murmuró observándola desafiante.

-Pues cuida lo que dices cabeza de balón!- Exclamó marchándose junto con Phoebe a las duchas.

Gerald y Arnold se miraron y rieron.

-Me sorprendes Arnie! De verdad piensas jugarle una broma a Pataki??- Le preguntó el moreno muy curioso.

-Por supuesto que no Gerald! Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de juegos!- Le contestó el rubio rascándose con ansia.

-Vaya! Ya me estaba haciendo ilusiones…- Murmuró observándolo- Aunque creo que ahora es el momento menos indicado para que piense que serías capaz de afrontarla!- Le dijo con una mirada suspicaz riendo de lado.

-Hay Gerald es peor de lo que esperaba! A penas puedo acercarme a ella sin temblar...- Resopló el rubio cansadamente.

-Todavía no puedo creerlo viejo! Quién hubiese dicho que te pondrías así por Helga.??? Hermano todavía no puedo salir de mi asombro!!!- Exclamó el moreno ayudando nuevamente a Arnold con las plumas.

-Ni yo Gerald… Simplemente me paralizo cuando la veo!!!...- Comentó con una gran sonrisa.

-Pues te sugiero que hagas un esfuerzo Arnie!!! Porque de todas las chicas de la playa tenías que poner el ojo justo en la más complicada!!!- Le exclamó su amigo.

-Y la más increíble Gerald…- Murmuró avanzando junto con Gerald a las duchas.

Helga y Phoebe continuaban bajo el agua con una esponja haciendo fuerza por quitarse aquella melaza.

-Hay Helga todavía no puedo creer lo que me dices!!! Con razón has estado últimamente tan animada! Pienso que fue muy considerado de su parte…- Le dijo la chica oriental desde la otra ducha.

-Crees que no lo se Phoebe??? Apenas pude contener un grito cuando me pidió que fuéramos amigos!!!- Exclamó con un tono perdido.

-Hay Helga! Entonces deberías empezar a tratarlo como tal no crees??? Por qué no le obsequias tu misma la tabla que le compraste???- Le preguntó su amiga intentando animarla.

Helga emitió un leve suspiro- Si lo he estado pensando Phoebe… Piensas que es lo mejor???- Le preguntó indecisa mientras salía de la ducha.

-Por supuesto Helga! Nadie mejor que tu para entregársela!- Le dijo la morena saliendo de la ducha también mientras se secaba.

-Está bien Phoeps lo haré!!! Solo espero no tartamudear tanto cuando lo haga…- murmuró preocupada mientras la morena sonreía.

-Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien Helga!!!- La alentó mientras ambas se dirigían con el resto de los chicos que estaban todos sentados tomando algo mientras conversaban.

-Y cuál es la próxima actividad???- Preguntó Lila observando un pequeño mapa junto con Nadinne.

-Pues a decir verdad quedan varios juegos todavía!!!- Le contestó la rubia- Pero los más cercanos son la playa artificial, las sillas de agua, aventura en la jungla y el paseo en bote- Contestó observando el mapa.

-Hey Arnold pudiste quitarte todas esas plumas???- Le preguntó un sonriente Sid al rubio, que se acercaba junto con Gerald al grupo aún secándose con la toalla.

-Yo no había reconocido quien era hasta que Helga empezó a gritar su nombre!!!- Exclamó Jenna riendo junto con el resto de los chicos a lo que Helga miraba a Arnold muy divertida.

-Digamos que no fue fácil Sid…- Contestó Arnold al primero, observando a la rubia mientras se secaba la cabeza.

-Bien qué dicen si primero vamos a las sillas de agua y luego al paseo en bote???- Preguntó Rhonda a sus compañeros.

-Yo preferiría ir a la playa artificial! Después de todo tenemos que practicar para el torneo!!!- Exclamó Lorenzo mirando a Helga.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Lorenzo!!!- Agregó Nadinne- Yo también quiero practicar un rato!!!.

-Bien que dicen si nos dividimos??? Algunos vamos a la playa, y otros a las sillas? Nos encontramos aquí en una hora!!!- Sugirió Gerald.

-Bien, andando!!!- Exclamaron todos- Algunos se dirigían al autobús a buscar su tabla, excepto cierto rubio y su mejor amigo quienes se dirigían junto con Phoebe, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Brainy, Curly e Iggy al juego de las sillas.

-Helga no vienes???- Le preguntó Lorenzo quien se había quedado observando como Helga estaba parada pensando.

-Tengo algo que hacer Lorenzo!!! Pero adelántate, yo voy enseguida!!!- Le afirmó haciéndole un gesto con la mano de que podía marcharse. Lorenzo emitió un hondo y cansado suspiro al notar hacia donde se dirigía la rubia y se fue bastante malhumorado.

-Hey cabeza de balón!!!- Lo llamó Helga llegando junto con el rubio algo agitada por la corrida.

Phoebe observó a Helga con una sonrisa orgullosa y Gerald giró los ojos.

-Mmmm… Si Helga qué ocurre??- Le preguntó mirándola.

-Y-yo… quería…bueno e-este…- Dijo tocándose un brazo algo nerviosa como lo hacía cada vez que tenía que decirle algo importante al rubio. Arnold que en definitiva la conocía, le preguntó.

-Sucede algo Helga???- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Hasta yo empiezo a preocuparme Pataki! No dices nada coherente!- Exclamó Gerald con sorna siendo reprendido por Phoebe.

- No! Qué puede pasar Arnoldo? No seas pesado!!!- Le preguntó poniéndose a la defensiva de nuevo mientras Arnold emitía un suspiro ahora algo aburrido y la miraba algo molesto.

-Nosotros nos vamos adelantando viejo…- Le dijo Gerald con una mirada cómplice mientras se marchaba de la mano con Phoebe.

-A-Arnold e-escucha lo lamento…- Murmuró nerviosa cuando notó la mirada enojada de Arnold.

-Bien Helga que querías decirme???…- Le preguntó inquieto.

-Oye dame tiempo cabeza de…Mmmm…es decir Arnold!- Corrigió inquieta y el rubio sonrió.

-Está bien Helga…- Le contestó sentándose en una banqueta mientras Helga lo observaba- Tomate tu tiempo…- Le dijo sonriendo amablemente.

-Oye Arnoldo no es para tanto!- Le exclamó parándose a su lado- Y-yo tengo… un regalo para ti…- Murmuró agachando la cabeza.

-Enserio???- le preguntó muy contento poniéndose de pie- H- Helga no debiste haberte molestado…- Le murmuró mirándola algo nervioso.

-Mmmm… No lo tengo aquí Tarzán… Acompáñame al autobús!!!- Le exclamó agarrándolo del brazo y haciéndolo caminar.

Una vez en el autobús, el chofer les entregó las dos tablas a los rubios, claro que Arnold no pudo evitar inquietarse al notar que una de ellas era la misma que había visto comprar a Helga. Estaba aún envuelta en ese papel verde con un moño azul.

-Bien niños si ya no me necesitan estaré tomando algo…- Les dijo el conductor. Los rubios agradecieron y Arnold no pudo evitar mirar con profundidad a la rubia quien lucía bastante avergonzada.

-Bueno Tarzán… está más que claro que esto es para ti…- Le dijo entregándole la tabla casi en un suspiro sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Arnold con una gran sonrisa rompió el papel y observó su regalo. Era un tabla espectacular!!! Blanca con dibujos en color negro y rojo… Se alegró de verdad, quién sabe lo que ella había gastado en ese regalo!!! Y no podía salir de su asombro al notar que era para él!!!

-Helga!!! Está espectacular!!! Muchas gracias!!!- Le exclamó bajando la tabla y abrazándola como lo hacía cada vez que estaba contento hacía ya varios años, de las muchas veces que lo había hecho.

-Muy bien tranquilo amigo!!!- Le dijo la rubia apartándolo esta vez delicadamente

-Es que… no puedo creerlo Helga!!! Estás tablas son carísimas… y yo… siento que no puedo aceptarla…- Le dijo devolviéndosela.

-Estás loco cabeza de balón???´- Le exclamó exaltada- Tu la aceptarás porque yo lo digo alcornoque!!! O acaso piensas que me dejarán devolverla!!! Además la compré pensando en ti, definitivamente participarás en ese concurso Tarzán!!!- Le afirmó sin darse cuenta de que había hablado un poco de más.

Arnold la miró sonriente- Gracias Helga… Me gusta mucho en verdad…- Le murmuró mirándola dulcemente.

-Sin si como sea!!! Me va a dar mucho gusto ganarte niño de la selva!!!- Le exclamó nerviosa por la mirada del rubio.

-Gracias nuevamente…- Le contestó sonriendo cargando su tabla y la de ella.

-Qué haces cabeza de balón???- Le preguntó quitándole su tabla.

-Cargo las tablas Helga…- Contestó con normalidad.

-Oye viejo no seas blando conmigo! Acuérdate que yo será quien te pateará el trasero en esa competencia!!!- Le exclamó tomando su tabla.

-Lo que tu digas Helga…- Suspiró caminando junto con ella, mientras sonreía y Helga cuando él no la observaba, hacía lo mismo.

Llegaron a la playa. Ya se encontraban Lorenzo, Nadinne, Curly y Eugene surfeando en las altas olas mientras se divertían. Lila y Jenna estaban sentadas a un lado mirándolos muy divertidas.

-Hola Arnold!- Lo saludó Lila

-Hola Lila! No imaginé que estarías aquí!- Exclamó el rubio amablemente.

-Estoy observando a los chicos, son muy buenos!!! Veo que conseguiste una tabla finalmente!- Le comentó observando la tabla que Arnold traía consigo.

- Así es fue un regalo…- Murmuró mirando a Helga quien ya se encontraba practicando junto con el resto. Lo que Arnold no sabía era lo fastidiada y extremadamente celosa que la ponía a la rubia verlo hablando tan amenamente con Lila.

-Me alegro mucho Arnie... Dime vas a practicar ahora? Ya quiero ver que lo hagas!…- Le dijo muy sonriente la colorada.

-Claro Lila…- Contestó el rubio sonriendo. Con respecto a Lila estaba un poco confundido aún. La verdad es que hacía rato que no pensaba en ella, y comenzó a darse cuenta que desde hacía un muy buen tiempo que la miraba solo como una amiga. En realidad, hacía cinco años. Desde su regreso de San Lorenzo para saber más exactos… Se dirigió a las olas que generaba una gran máquina de fondo lo que las hacía bastante grandes. Todos reían muy divertidos mientras algunos caían, otros podían con ellas y otros no llegaban ni a ponerse de pie.

Arnold comenzó a surfear muy entretenido. Desde las reposeras, la colorada lo alentaba sonriente hasta que…

**Splasssssshhh…**

Arnold fue arrojado de la tabla literalmente. Cuando emergía pudo notar unos ojos azules que lo observaban serios.

-Parece que fue un tiburón Tarzán!!!- Le exclamó divertida mientras se subía a la tabla cosa que no llegó a hacer, porque fue arrojada al agua.

-El mismo travieso tiburón Helga…- Le susurró el rubio sonriendo mientras le alcanzaba la tabla.

-Muy gracioso chico listo!!!- exclamó comenzando a darse impulso con los brazos junto con Arnold.

-No podrás sobrevivir a esta niño de la selva!!!- Le dijo muy sonriente.

-Enserio???- Le preguntó poniéndose de pie.

-Debo admitir que no lo haces tan mal cabeza de balón!- Le dijo al observar el gran talento que en realidad poseía el rubio.

-Tu también eres muy buena Helga!- Le exclamó amable.

-Bromeas? Yo ya gané esa competencia Arnoldo!!!- exclamó arrogante surfeando junto con él.

-No cantes victoria Helga…- Le murmuró sonriendo mientras Helga prácticamente se derretía mirándolo.

-Hey Helga!- La llamó el rubio.

-Mmmm???...

-Te gustó el cuaderno??? -Le preguntó expectante.

-Si Arnold… es muy bello…- Murmuró algo inquieta.

-Me gustaría poder leer alguno de tus poemas… El otro día cuando te escuché recitar me quedé muy sorprendido aunque en el fondo ya lo supiera. En verdad tienes talento Helga!…- Le mencionó Arnold recordando.

-B-bueno… eso fueron solo tonterías cabeza de balón- Contestó algo inquieta.

-Para mi fue un momento muy especial… no sabía que pudieras mostrar esa faceta tuya tan abiertamente y como te dije hace algunos años, me gusta. Por qué no puedes ser así todo el tiempo???- Le preguntó nuevamente como lo había hecho hacía tiempo.

-Yo soy así melenudo… Y eso no va a cambiar...- Contestó mordiéndose los labios.

-Está bien Helga… Pero me dejarás leerlos alguna vez???- Le preguntó ilusionado

Helga estaba que estallaba en la euforia. Intentó contener una respuesta agresiva y esforzándose mucho contestó.

-C-claro Arnold…- Casi murmuró mientras nadaba junto con un muy alegre rubio.

Nadaron por un buen rato junto con el resto de sus compañeros. Riendo, gritando, burlándose… Y sin dejar de mirarse mientras el otro volteaba distraído. Los dos estaban muy felices y ese momento no se comparaba con nada. La hora pasó y todos se encontraron nuevamente.

-Vaya eso si que estuvo increíble chicos!!!- Exclamó Sid al encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Las olas tampoco estuvieron nada mal…- Comentó Arnold sonriendo mientras Lorenzo resoplaba irritado.

-Qué buena tabla Arnold! De dónde la sacaste???- Le preguntó Stinky.

-Fue un regalo Stinky!- exclamó alegre siendo observado por Helga quien le pedía con la mirada que no digiera nada.

-Y se puede saber de quién???- Le preguntó un sonriente Gerald llegando junto con Phoebe.

-De un amigo…- Contestó observando al moreno quien lo codeaba disimuladamente.

-Yo no sé ustedes pero tengo hambre y estoy cansado!- Exclamó Harold.

-Nos detuvimos hace quince minutos a comer algo Harold!- Le dijo Nadinne.

-Hey chicos que les perece si vamos al paseo en bote??? -Les preguntó Eugene.

-Es verdad hagamos algo todos juntos!- Exclamó Jenna llegando junto con Lila.

-Vamos a la jungla!!!- Exclamó Curly casi gritando locamente como de costumbre.

-A mi me parece una buena idea el paseo en bote…- Agregó Phoebe mirando a Gerald.

-Bien zopencos no nos quedaremos todo el día aquí! Vamos!- Exclamó Helga y todos llegaron al paseo en bote. Las dos filas eran larguísimas, separadas por un alto muro. Con el que tocaba, tocaba. Las parejas se dispusieron de forma de terminar juntas… mientras que el resto.

-Hey Helga…- Le susurró su amiga haciéndole la señal de que Arnold estaba parado más adelante.

-Hey viejo!- Lo llamó el moreno diciéndole que Helga se había movido.

-Vamos Harold!- Le exclamó Rhonda

-Oh no! No otra vez este estúpido paseo!!!- exclamó Harold subiendo con Rhonda esta vez casi sin resistirse.

Y así se subieron varios, bastante sorprendidos después de intentar terminar con alguien forzando la situación, acabaron con quien no esperaban…Lorenzo y una chica de otro campamento, Nadinne y Stinky, Jenna y Eugene, etc.… Arnold y... Lila! para sorpresa del rubio.

-Parece que nos tocó juntos Arnold…- Le susurró la colorada subiéndose mientras Arnold le daba el paso.

-Así es Lila…- Contestó observando hacia todos lados en busca de cierta rubia y así sin más se fue con la colorada. Helga los miraba desde el bote de atrás junto con Brainy.

- Estoy segura que te irá de maravilla en la competencia del viernes Arnold, tienes un gran talento!- Lo alentó Lila intentando sacar conversación.

-Gracias Lila…- Le susurró mirando hacia atrás a ver si veía a Helga.

-Oye Arnold te puedo hacer una pregunta…- Le murmuró la colorada.

-Claro Lila…- Contestó el rubio.

-No sabes si tu primo Arnie piensa ir al baile???- Le preguntó ilusionada.

-Cuál baile???- Preguntó el rubio intrigado y sin comprender.

-El baile de despedida el viernes en la noche! Estoy segura de que irá! Después de todo es un apuesto salvavidas de la costa!!!- Exclamó muy eufórica.

-No lo sabía Lila… Pero viéndolo así, estoy seguro de que irá!!!- exclamó Arnold sonriendo.

-Gracias Arnold!!! Y espero no haberte lastimado con mi pregunta…- Se disculpó tímida.

-No Lila!!! Créeme… estoy muy bien.- Contestó Arnold riendo.

Lila sonrió observándolo.- De modo que finalmente te has dado cuenta verdad???- Le preguntó como sabiendo lo que ocurría.

-A qué te refieres Lila???- Le preguntó expectante.

-A lo que sientes por Helga Arnold!!!- Le afirmó segura.

-D-de modo que tu también lo notaste no es así???- Preguntó nervioso.

-Hace años Arnold!!! Sabes… realmente me gustaste y mucho un tiempo atrás cuando salíamos en sexto grado, pero luego me sentí muy mal al comprender lo que te ocurría con Helga. Por eso terminé contigo…- Confesó la colorada.

-Lila… yo… no sé qué decir…- Murmuró el rubio quien se sentía como un tonto. Es que acaso lo sabían todos menos él???.

- Descuida Arnold… eso pasó hace tiempo… Pero me gustaría que ahora si fuéramos amigos- Le propuso estrechándole la mano.

-Claro Lila- Afirmó Arnold sonriendo.

En el bote de atrás…

-Escucha zopenco estoy bastante molesta, así que ni se te ocurra respirar en mi oído si no quieres terminar ahogado!- Lo amenazó la rubia mostrándole el puño muy irritada intentando espiar a Arnold y Lila que iban adelante.

-D-de acuerdo H-Helga…- Le contestó Brainy muy nervioso y algo temeroso.

-Shhh cállate Brainy no me dejas oír!!!- Le exclamó con la mano. Brainy sonrió ante lo irónico de aquella situación, que se repetía nuevamente.

-N-no te r-rindes Helga… eso es lo que me gusta de ti…- Le murmuró a Helga quien se retorcía para poder observar el bote de adelante, pero cuando escuchó esto se volteó intrigada.

-A qué te refieres pelmazo???- Le preguntó intrigada.

-S-siempre l-lo has amado H- Helga… N-no te des por vencida!…- Completó intentando no tartamudear.

-Qué????- exclamó la rubia a punto de golpearlo, pero esta vez y por primera de todas, Brainy detuvo su mano.

-C-creo que él t-también te quiere… pero n-no lo ve todavía…- Completó mirándola a los ojos.

Helga estaba helada y muy anonadada. Cómo diablos Brainy conocía su más oscuro y profundo secreto???

-Oye zopenco… cómo diablos es qué…

-T-te conozco d-de toda la vida H- Helga… Lo se todo… N-no te rindas…- Volvió a pedirle Brainy interrumpiéndola. Helga se paralizó. Nunca había caído en cuenta de que mientras ella perseguía a Arnold y recitaba de forma casi espontánea todo esos versos cuando se encontraba "sola", Brainy aparecía de la nada. Nunca se preguntó si es que Brainy llegaba a escuchar algo de lo que ella decía… esto último la puso incómoda, así que tomándolo del cuello de la camisa le exclamó.

-Escucha zopenco si llegas a abrir la boca te juro que…

-N-nuca d-dije nada antes… No lo h-haré ahora H-Helga… Confía en mí…- Murmuró el chico muy nervioso y para su sorpresa la rubia lo soltó. El recorrido había terminado, ya casi todos se encontraban parados esperando a los últimos…

-Helga! Te estaba buscando!- Le dijo Lorenzo llegando al lado de ella, mientras se despedía de una morena de ojos claros.

Helga sonrió.-Ya lo imagino niño rico!!!- Exclamó divertida mientras Lorenzo le explicaba que estaba en un error. Pero todo el buen humor se desvaneció al notar a Arnold hablando con Lila.

-Phoebe dónde estabas y con quién???- Le preguntó un celoso Gerald.

-Estaba buscándote…- Contestó la morena- Viajé con Sid…- Respondió levemente. Gerald observó a Sid de no una muy buena manera y él chico tímidamente lo saludó.

-H-hola Gerald…

-Vaya fiasco!- Exclamó Helga

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Pataki!- Refunfuñó el moreno molesto.

-Yo no diría lo mismo…- Dijo Harold saliendo medio tambaleante del bote marcado de besos, mientras la mayoría reía.

-Oh vamos chicos! Vayamos a otro juego!- Les propuso Arnold.

-Tu si que debes estar feliz de la vida eh Arnoldo?- Lo interrogó Helga cruzándose de brazos. Arnold la miró algo sorprendido sin comprender el por qué de ese tono algo molesto.

- Vayamos a la jungla!!!!- Exclamó Curly de la mano de una rubia que carcajeaba con sus ocurrencias y el resto los siguieron muy sorprendidos… El aire estaba algo pesado por el paseo llevado… Todos se miraban de reojo, disimulando los celos…

**Continuará**

_**Bueno, este capítulo me quedó un poquito largo… Pero prepárense porque se viene lo mejor! Nos vemos…**_

_**Ah y gracias por todos los reviews que me dejaron me inspiran a tener más imaginación!!! Sobre todo a Clyo- Potter, de la que me encantan sus historias y ojalá actualice pronto!!! Jajajaja!!!**_

_**Y con respecto al viaje que realiza Arnold, "La Jungla" era una película que fue planificada, pero nunca producida. En ella Arnold viaja a San Lorenzo junto con sus amigos en busca de sus padres. Por lo que dijo Craig Barlett, en la misma, Arnold comprendía que también amaba a Helga y le correspondía con un beso, interrumpido por Gerald. Aveces desearía que pudiéramos ver esa película, pero por otro lado, me alegra, ya que gracias a esto cada uno puede contar su versión de lo que pasa y podemos iniciar historias desde allí de cómo surge el amor entre nuestros rubios favoritos. Nos vemos pronto y sigan escribiendo amigos!!!… Cada uno sueña y hace soñar de esta manera!!! Nos vemos…**_


	19. Todos juntos

**Todos juntos**

-Ash! Genial! Venimos hasta aquí para esto!!!!- Exclamó una rubia al ver a dónde habían caminado cruzando casi todo el parque…

-A mi me parece una estupenda idea Helga!!!… Yo iré contigo Gerald!!!- Exclamó Phoebe acercándose al moreno con una sonrisa.

-Bien Phoebe…Si quieres y no te vas con alguien más…- Contestó algo molesto todavía, pero así y todo abrazó a la morena cuando ella le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Oigan tortolos!!! Miren!!- Exclamó Sid

-Parece que el premio es mejor de lo que parece…- Murmuró Rhonda junto a Nadinne.

-Entonces tendremos que esforzarnos Phoebe!!! Me muero por ir a dar una vuelta contigo!!!- Exclamó Gerald sonriendo de nuevo, con su novia el enojo bien le duraba poco.

-Qué estupidez por favor!!! Creo que no entramos a una "casita del terror" desde que tenemos once años!!!- Exclamó Helga cruzándose de brazos.

-Bien… Si no te animas Helga!!!- Exclamó Sid.

-Es verdad!!! Había olvidado que Helga es una niña!!! Y la niña tiene miedo!!!!- Exclamó Harold mofándose.

-Cállate gordinflón!!!! Helga. G. Pataki no se intimida con este tipo de estupideces baboso!!! Quiero verte a ti gordo!!! Siempre llorando!!! Eres un inútil, no haces nada bien, siempre nos metes en problemas, tu y tu estúpida bocota!!!!- Dijo la rubia, y todos rieron, menos Harold y cierto rubio que había notado la cara de su compañero al ser insultado.

-No le hagas caso Harold!!! Helga siempre tiene ese mal humor!!!- Exclamó Rhonda acercándose a Harold para animarlo.

-Eso es lo que siempre pensaste de mi verdad Helga???...- Preguntó Harold bastante desanimado.

-Helga…- Murmuró Arnold molesto, y mirándola con ojos de regaño.

-No era necesario ser tan agresiva Helga…- Le dijo Nadinne.

-Es verdad Helga, cuál es tu problema??? Harold solo estaba bromeando!!!- Le exclamó Jenna.

-Pataki, nunca te has puesto a pensar que muchas de las cosas que salen de tu boca son solo insultos???- Le preguntó Gerald.

-Ah si??? Pues si eso es lo que piensan todos pues bien!!!! Yo me largo de aquí!!!- Exclamó enfadada la rubia.

-Espera jovencita!!! Dónde crees qué vas???- Le preguntó Daniel, su guía.

-Me largo de aquí!!! Ya no soporto a estos perdedores y su facilidad para estar llorando!!!- Afirmó con todo la intención de marcharse.

-Escuchen… la idea de hacer este viaje es para que puedan conocer facetas de sus compañeros que ignoran, y a la vez integrarse más… Pero eso no lo lograrán nunca si cada uno va por su lado… Todos entraremos a este juego!!!- Les ordenó el Sr. Madisson- Y eso la incluye Pataki!!!- Le afirmó colocándose en la entrada.

-Diablos!!!- Maldijo Helga, colocándose de brazos cruzados, detrás de sus compañeros, mientras la mayoría la miraba de mala forma.

-Bien niños el juego es así… es un gran laberinto, y se supone que es de "terror"- Les mencionó Daniel gesticulando con las manos y todos rieron- No es tan sencillo como parece, y solo cuatro ganarán… pero no tienen todo el tiempo del mundo, tendrán a un "guardián de la jungla" que los seguirá. Deberán apurarse, la ventaja es corta, y él los correrá hasta atraparlos, si los encuentra, por eso deben procurar ir en silencio. No pueden golpear a la gente del establecimiento…- Lo mencionó el guía fijando su vista en Harold y Helga quienes hicieron una mueca- De eso se trata el juego- Completó. Les mostró el mapa, y cada uno salió por la puerta que le tocaba.- Mucha suerte!!!- Les exclamó antes de que entraran.

El lugar era la recreación de una especie de jungla, como un enorme laberinto. De vez en cando se oían gritos y los guardianes tenían máscaras bastantes bizarras, la voz alterada y los asustaban cada vez que podían. El lugar tenía una luz tenue, había mucho movimiento y de vez en cuando caían calaveras, y cosas como esas. El camino era engañoso, el laberinto a veces terminaba en un lugar cerrado, por lo que algunos intentaban escalarlo. Todos corrieron, tenían poco tiempo. El primer grito que se escuchó fue el de Lila, quien fue atrapada cuando cruzaba una especia de puente. Después, más adelante Sid "Nooooooooooooo"- Gritó por lo que algunos no aguantaron la risa, y enseguida su "Guardián" los encontró. Quedaban nueve, y el juego seguía avanzando. " Diablos!!!" Se pudo escuchar la voz de Gerald y cierto rubio se dio la vuelta para ver por dónde fue descubierto. Había todo tipo de ruidos, de vez en cuando los mojaban con agua, se reflejaban en una especie de espejos, por lo que Stinky gritó "Se parece a mi!!!"- También fue atrapado. Quedaban siete… "Ahhhhhhhh! Estoy bien!"- exclamó el pequeño colorado al tropezarse el solo con una roca, y también fue descubierto. "Corran libes amigos!!!!" Exclamó Curly, soltando una jaula en la que había unos murciélagos autóctonos, y fue atrapado al igual que el resto. Todos los caídos salían por una puerta especial, y se preguntaban quiénes quedarían?. "Ahhhhhhhh!!! Rayos!!! Arañas las odio!!!!!" Se escuchó el grito de Helga a lo lejos, y la rubia corrió a toda velocidad. "Helga!!!! Aquí!!!!!!!"- le exclamó Arnold al verla correr, y le señaló el camino mientras se escabullía junto con ella.

-Sabes Helga, a veces puedes herir a las personas con lo que dices… Todos tienen sentimientos, y Harold aunque no quieras admitirlo, es tu amigo…- Mencionó el rubio murmurando mientras avanzaban.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar tus discursos de moral cabeza de balón! Porqué no te vas con Lila??? Estoy segura que la Srta. Perfección si querrá escucharte!!!- Le afirmó mientras lo seguía.

-Por qué alejas a las personas Helga??? Dime es más fácil ahuyentar a los demás que intentar ganarse su amistad??? No es cierto???- Le preguntó deteniéndose y parándose frente a ella.

-Quítate del camino cabeza de balón!!!- Le dijo en voz baja, pero decidida.

-Es más fácil que te odien, porque les infundes temor con la violencia, a mostrar a quien eres de verdad…- Le dijo el rubio acercándose.

-Apártate zopenco!!!- Le dijo empujándolo.

-No!!!- Exclamó seguro tomándola del brazo- No tienes que temer Helga… Nadie te va a rechazar, nadie va a alejarte!!! Porque mientras yo esté aquí nadie va a lastimarte… Te lo prometo.- Le aseguró abrazándola. Helga se quedó estática, y se desvaneció. Estaba temblando, nunca se esperó esa respuesta de Arnold. No tenía reacción, más que sentir que comenzaba a temblar, y ni ella misma se lo explicaba, pero se sentía llorar como una niña abandonada. Todo fue un momento. Arnold la soltó y con una sonrisa, secando sus lágrimas le afirmó- Siempre podrás contar conmigo Helga…Soy tu amigo.- Le dijo comenzando a caminar.-Arnold!- Lo llamó la rubia- Gracias… tu siempre podrás contar conmigo también…- Le dijo mirando el piso.- Helga vamos!!!!- Exclamó el rubio tomándola del brazo al ver que fueron descubiertos. Los dos corrieron, hasta divisar una gran puerta, sin dudarlo la empujaron. Lo habían logrado. Y para su sorpresa, allí ya se encontraban Harold y Rhonda, bastante agitados también.

-Bien chicos felicidades!!! Son los ganadores!!!! Acompañen a Martin, el los llevará al lugar donde saldrán a pasear por una hora…- Les dijo Daniel al encontrarse con los cuatro chicos. Llegaron a una zona alejada del parque, sus compañeros ya estaban allí cerca subidos a la vuelta al mundo.

-Hey viejo!!!!!!!- Le gritó Gerald haciéndole un gestó de felicitación con la mano mientras le sonreía.

Se subieron y se elevaron. Iban riendo y gritando. La vista era espectacular y el paseo duraba una hora. El recorrido por casi todo el establecimiento sobre un globo aerostático!!!! Era rojo, amarillo y azul. El lugar contaba con salida al mar, y las playas eran preciosas… Los cuatro las admiraban maravillados, sonriendo, comentando.

-Harold…- Lo llamó Helga.

-Qué ocurre???- Preguntó Harold algo molesto todavía.

-Escucha niño rosa, esto no es fácil para mi, así que cambia esa cara!!!- Le ordenó la rubia y Harold la miró- Yo… lo siento. No debí decir todo ese que dije. No pienso eso de ti Harold, y por más que me pese, eres mi amigo…- Le dijo mirando Arnold quien la veía orgulloso, y extendiendo su mano.

-Esta bien Helga… Yo también tuve lo mío- Afirmó el chico, estrechando su mano- Amigos.

-Bien y ahora que todos somos amigos… Miren!!!- Les señaló Arnold la maravillosa puesta de sol que se llevaba a cabo. Había sido un día espectacular!!! Las carreras, los juegos, y ahora el paseo de la tarde lo sellaba con broche de oro. Arnold y Helga se miraban sonriendo. Ese sol tan anaranjado, mostraba de alguna forma la intensidad de lo que sentían, el uno por el otro. Muy distintos, como dos polos opuestos. Pero a la vez, ese cariño mutuo y especial, los atraía y los hacía comprenderse. La hora pasó y casi ni lo notaron cuando ya estaban de vuelta. Se fueron con sus compañeros, quienes junto con el Sr. Madisson ya se encontraban en el autobús que los llevaría de regreso al campamento. Todos recibieron eufóricos a los ganadores, y los colmaron de preguntas. Había sido un largo día, y ahora iban a volver a descansar. Al día siguiente sería la competencia.

Llegaron y se bañaron. Luego fueron al comedor, el día había sido espectacular y desgastante. Se morían de hambre!!!!....

-Entonces yo le dije a Harold que debía tomar la otra salida!!! Y ganamos gracias a mí…- Mencionó Rhonda mientras comía. Hoy todos cenaban en una gran mesa con mantel blanco. Velas, música y oscuridad. Había una enorme pantalla.

-Ya lo imaginó princesa!!!- Mencionó Helga mirando a Phoebe quien rio.

-Seguro ese paseo estuvo fascinante…- Mencionó Lila sentada al lado de Arnold.

-De echo así es Lila!!! Una puesta de sol como ninguna…- Dijo el rubio observando a Helga quien reía junto a Sid y Stinky haciendo gestos.

-Si Eugene no se hubiera tropezado, quizás no nos hubieran descubierto…- Les contó Nadinne.

- El que se traicionó solo fue Stinky " Cielos! Se parece a mi"- Lo imitó Sid y todos rieron.

- Y ni hablar del paseo en bote…- Dijo Lorenzo con una sonrisa, y luego se corrigió- Qué fue terrible!- Dijo observando a Helga quien reía divertida.

-Tu no cambias más Lorenzo!!!- exclamó Eugene.

-Es verdad, juraría que hace tiempo que no lo veía tan sonriente…- Mencionó Sid.

-Se equivocan… Yo solo estoy sonriente cuando estoy cerca de una chica en especial…- Contestó mirando a Helga quien giraba los ojos, mientras Arnold tragaba con fuerza.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema…- Dijo Gerald observando al rubio- La montaña rusa sin dudas fue lo mejor!!!- exclamó el moreno.

-Yo tenía entendido que la más grande se encontraba en los juegos de Dinolandia…- Mencionó Nadinne.

-En realidad la más grande está en los juegos de Massachusetts…- Dijo Phoebe y Gerald le sonrió orgulloso.

-Curly liberó a los murciélagos???- Preguntó Gerald

-Así es…- Contestó Harold haciendo el gesto de la locura con su mano.

-Vaya! A algunos les trastorna el viaje, eh viejo???- Le preguntó el moreno a su mejor amigo quien observaba a cierta rubia muy entretenido.

-Mmmm??? Decías Gerald???- Le preguntó como despertando. Gerald sonrió.

-Olvídalo viejo! Te entra por una oreja y te sale por la otra!!!- Le exclamó codeándolo y Arnold rió.

-Bien chicos!!! Esto es una sorpresa que preparamos Phoebe y yo…- Les mencionó el Sr. Madisson, llegando con la joven oriental- Espero que les guste, ojalá nunca pierdan contacto, son un grupo maravilloso!!! Recuerden que es afortunado aquel quien conserva a sus amigos, y ustedes tienen aún muchas aventuras, juntos…-Y en ese momento se empezó a ver por la pantalla un video con fotos de todos, desde que eran unos niños. Todos reían, exclamaban, algunas chicas lloraban y se abrazaban, y se burlaban sobre todo de las imágenes de antes. Helga le arrojó una bola de papel a Arnold al ver una foto de ellos bailando el tango en el Día de los Inocentes de cuarto de primaria. Luego se pudo ver otra foto de ellos, disfrazados de payasos en el hospital de quemados de Hillwood. Los rubios se miraron sorprendidos. No tenían ni idea que les habían tomado una foto, cuando Arnold recordó que ese día su madre, Stella, le había alcanzado el almuerzo al hospital. Fue una noche mágica y única. Si bien siempre fueron todos amigos, esa noche lo sintieron a flor de piel. Se quedaron un buen rato, hasta que cada uno volvió a su tienda. Mañana el día era largo…

-Hey Arnold!!!!- Lo llamó Helga antes de que marchara.

-Si Helga???- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ten niño de la selva…- Le dijo entregándole el cuaderno que él le había regalado. Arnold la miró extrañado y Helga se cruzó de brazos.

-Dijiste que querías ver lo que escribía no Arnoldo??? Pues ahí está!!! Pero te advierto que si se lo muestras a alguien te arrancaré la piel!!!- Exclamó la rubia mostrándole el puño.

Arnold sonrió.- Esta bien Helga… Lo leeré, y créeme, no se lo enseñaré a nadie, lo prometo.- Le dijo levantando la mano derecha.

-Más te vale Tarzán!!!- Le dijo la rubia, empujándolo y Arnold sonrió.

-Gracias Helga…- Murmuró marchándose a su tienda. La curiosidad era mucha, y la noche era larga. Se quedaría leyendo sin lugar a dudas…

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!! Bueno este capítulo es solo una parte, porque lo que viene después es lo mejor!!! La competencia de surf!!! Veamos qué pasa y si de una vez por todas, los rubios aceptan lo que sienten!!! Nos vemos…_


	20. Surf!

**Surf!**

-Phoebe despiértate!!!- Exclamó una joven rubia sacudiendo sin suavidad a una muchacha oriental que ya se encontraba durmiendo en la tienda de campaña.

-Qué ocurre Helga???- Preguntó la morena refregándose los ojos y colocándose sus anteojos de un delicado marco.

-Phoebe finalmente lo hice!!! Le entregué el cuaderno!!!- Contó bastante eufórica y nerviosa- Pero…- Dijo sentándose al lado de Phoebe- Acaso soy idiota??? Cómo pude???- Se preguntó a si misma tomándose la cabeza entre las manos.

-Tranquilízate Helga…- Le pidió la morena- Exactamente, qué fue lo que escribiste???- Preguntó levantando una ceja.

La rubia suspiró nerviosa- Bueno Phoeps… Tu sabes que todos mi poemas están dedicados a él no???- Preguntó conociendo la respuesta y Phoebe asintió.- Es solo que… en el último me dejé llevar demasiado, ya sabes, es la emoción creativa… y bueno yo… Phoebe es más que obvio que ese poema está dedicado a él!!! Tendría que ser más ciego de lo que acostumbra para no notarlo!!!- Afirmó Helga levantándose muy pasional como es costumbre en ella.

-Es decir??... -Preguntó la morena- Helga… le declaraste tus sentimientos en ese poema???- Preguntó Phoebe muy intrigada, mientras Helga de espaldas a ella caía en cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-**Diablos!!!!!-** Casi gritó la rubia y salió a paso acelerado de la tienda, mientras Phoebe la observaba con la mirada y luego la seguía.

-**Helga espera!!!!-** Gritó la joven oriental intentando alcanzar a la rubia- **A dónde vas???-** Preguntó observando como Helga caminaba en dirección a la tienda de los chicos.

-Tengo que hacer que me devuelva ese cuaderno!!! En qué estaba pensando??? No! No puedo permitirlo!!!- Exclamó segura con cara de pavor, y Phoebe se paró firme delante de la rubia.

-Espera Helga… No me parece tan mala idea…- La contradijo la morena

-**Qué????-** Gritó Helga pegando un salto despavorida- **Acaso te volviste completamente loca Phoeps???**- Le preguntó con su típico tono irónico.

-Por qué no Helga??? Dime… Hace cuánto tiempo amas al mantecado ya???- Le preguntó Phoebe riendo de lado y la rubia no pudo evitar reír al recordar ese apodo.- Y en todos estos años siempre quisiste decirle la verdad… Por qué no hacerlo ahora???- Preguntó la morena en un tono calmado.

-**Qué por qué no hacerlo???-**Exclamó Helga-Chica… Tienes idea de lo que pasaría si Arn…Mmmm… es decir, mantecado se enterara de mis sentimientos por él???- Preguntó la rubia casi temblando.

Phoebe hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara hablando, la rubia negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino, pero la morena se paró delante suyo de nuevo.- Helga… ya es hora…- Le susurró intentando hacerla entrar en razón.

Helga la observó irritada un momento, luego sintió un escalofrío al observar la mirada de determinación de Phoebe. Quizás la joven oriental era la única que conocía la verdadera intensidad de sus sentimientos por Arnold, quizás era la única persona que la conocía en realidad…Phoebe solo le daba esa mirada en muy pocas y raras ocasiones. Cuando la rubia metía la pata al máximo y no quería admitirlo, o cuando algo que debía solucionar, lograba que ella diera veinte pasos hacia atrás. Entonces su mejor amiga era la luz de la razón en esos momentos…La rubia no pudo evitar morderse los labios y sentarse en una banqueta cercana a ellas, mientras Phoebe la seguía. La morena colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia, en forma comprensiva.

-Helga… créeme yo se lo que esto significa para ti…- Dijo Phoebe colocando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro recordando- Desde el día que te conocí… lo recuerdas???- Preguntó la joven oriental y Helga asintió- Siempre supe de tus sentimientos por Arnold…- Confesó su amiga mirando la expresión en la cara de la rubia.

-D-de verdad???- Preguntó Helga sorprendida y Phoebe asintió- Rayos! Soy demasiado obvia??? Preguntó asustada.

-Sabes Helga… Entiendo que esto te de miedo… Pero ambas sabemos que algún momento tendrás que hacerlo…- Le dijo observando como la rubia miraba la Luna detenidamente.

-Lo se Phoeps…- Murmuró Helga- Pero yo…- Dijo levantándose, y luego prosiguió- Hoy… me dijo algo que siempre soñé escuchar…- Dijo sonriendo con nostalgia. Phoebe respetó el silencio y luego la rubia continuó- Hay Phoebe! Dijo que siempre contaría con su ayuda, porque el siempre iba a estar para mi…- Confesó levantándose de la banca- Y dijo…- Helga no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima que secó rápido- Que en realidad sabía que oculto mis sentimientos… Que esta no soy yo…- Dijo sentándose de nuevo- Sabes cómo me sentí??? Phoebe, Arnold es la única persona que mostró que se preocupaba por mi desde la primera vez que lo vi…- Dijo la rubia con mirada perdida recordando- Y cómo le pagué yo todos estos años???- Preguntó levantándose con rabia- No he sido nada más que su tormento constante! Cielos! Seguro le deben dar náuseas de solo imaginarse conmigo!!!- exclamó con tristeza.

-Helga no digas eso…- Le dijo Phoebe comprendiendo más que antes los miedos de su amiga- Tu no has sido la tortura de Arnold ni mucho menos!!!- La contradijo segura- Siempre has sido su amiga, siempre has estado cuando él más te necesitaba y una prueba de fuego de todo eso es justamente el viaje a San Lorenzo!!!- Le afirmó la morena- Helga… lo arriesgaste todo por Arnold, y eso sin duda es mucho más grande que cualquier otra decepción que podrías llegar a causar…- Le aseguró Phoebe mirando la cara de desaliento de la rubia.

Helga emitió un hondo suspiro- Y qué no haría yo por él??? Sabes… A veces tengo miedo de mi misma… De todas la locuras, creo que cuando se trata de Arnold, simplemente no puedo echarme para atrás…- Dijo levantándose de nuevo- Por eso tengo miedo Phoeps… Porque en el fondo se, que él ama a Lila…- Afirmó con una sonrisa triste.

-Qué????- Preguntó Phoebe pegando un pequeño salto casi perpleja- Helga, a él solo le gusta Lila!!!- Exclamó segura, y Helga sonrió de lado.

-Vamos Phoeps!!! Es la verdad… Siempre ha sido así y probablemente siempre lo será…- Dijo Helga en un tono ausente.- Cómo puedo pretender que Arnold alguna vez pueda llegar a sentir algo similar por mi cuando yo solo reflejo hostilidad??? Cuando en el fondo, ni yo misma se lo que es sentirse amada por alguien???- Preguntó la rubia ahora observando el mar- Por eso tengo miedo… desde que me dijo que quería ser mi amigo… tengo miedo…- Aseguró en un leve suspiro.

-Por qué???- Preguntó Phoebe sin comprender esta parte.

-Porque siendo su tortura obtenía algo de atención de Arnold, aunque sin ganas, volteaba a verme… Y ahora, siendo su amiga, soy solo eso… una amiga… Y no se si pueda soportarlo Phoeps!!!- Afirmó tristemente recordando lo ocurrido unas noches atrás cuando se perdieron entre los médanos de arena juntos.

-Entonces es hora de saberlo Helga…- Afirmó Phoebe- Si existe una posibilidad, lo sabrás… y si no…- Casi murmuró Phoebe sin querer pensar en esta opción- Es hora de seguir adelante… Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en qué hubiera ocurrido si hubieses visto a alguno de esos chicos que pasaron a tu lado… en alguna de las citas en las que estuviste, pero que en realidad tu mente no se encontraba presente???- preguntó la morena recordando cada una de las salidas narradas por Helga a las que la rubia había aceptado ir, y siempre habían fracasado de alguna forma- Alguna vez pensaste en la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad a… Lorenzo??- preguntó la chica oriental observando la mueca de desgano de Helga.

-Cómo hacerlo Phoebe??? Cómo salir con todos esos chicos cuando no puedo quitarme de la cabeza al que comparo con todos los demás???... Y con respecto a Lorenzo… sabes lo que pienso, es verdad estimo al cabeza hueca ese, pero… no de esa manera…- Admitió la rubia resoplando.

-Escucha Helga… en algún momento tendrás que saber la verdad… Y jamás sabrás que siente Arnold por ti hasta que le digas!!!- exclamó la morena.

-Tú y la doctora Bliss!!!- exclamó Helga con ironía

-Solo piénsalo…- Le sugirió Phoebe marchándose de nuevo a su tienda mientras la rubia emitía un largo suspiro y se quedaba contemplando la noche y la tienda de campaña azul marina en donde los chicos del noveno grado, ya estarían durmiendo…

Mientras, en la carpa de los chicos…

-Viejo ya apaga eso!!!- exclamó Gerald dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza a cierto rubio.

-Ouuuuch!!!- Exclamó el rubio- Ya termino Gerald!!!- Aseguró mirando a su amigo de reojo.

-Oye Romeo, me has estado diciendo lo mismo hace dos horas!!! La competencia es mañana hermano, y si no duermes algo, esa tabla no se va a impulsar sola!!!- Afirmó Gerald cubriéndose con el cobertor.

-Tienes razón… pero no puedo evitarlo!!! Es que… es todo esto es tan profundo Gerald!!! Cómo es que no lo noté antes??? Su forma de sentir las cosas... Será acaso que… los poemas anónimos de la clase…- Murmuró el rubio colocando los ojos en blanco mientras Gerald se destapaba alarmado. No había prestado atención… hasta escuchar el último comentario.

-De modo que… No puedo creerlo!!! A ver déjame ver!!!- Le exclamó Gerald.

-Gerald!!!!- Protestó Arnold- Prometí que solo lo vería yo y sabes que nunca rompo una promesa…- Afirmó el rubio- No podría traicionar la confianza de Helga, y menos ahora!!!- Dijo observando el cuaderno con cariño.

-Hay viejo…- Suspiró Gerald- Quién hubiese dicho que Helga. G. Pataki podría escribir algo dulce en su vida???- Preguntó el moreno, pero al notar la cara de reproche de Arnold, corrigió- Lo siento Arnie!!! Pero que quieres que te diga??? No puedo creerlo…-Afirmó observando como Arnold tomaba el cuaderno y arrancaba la última página- Qué haces enamorado???- preguntó Gerald riendo de lado.

-Sin lugar a dudas, esto me dará suerte mañana…- Afirmó el rubio doblando la hoja y colocándola en el bolsillo de su traje de baño impermeable.

-O mejor dicho dentro de unas horas…- Corrigió Gerald mientras Arnold apagaba la linterna, y se acostaba con una sonrisa totalmente conmovida en su rostro.

La noche pasó rápida para todos los chicos que descansaban en las playas de la costa oeste de California. Hacía mucho calor, más que en días anteriores… Todos se despertaron ansiosos… La competencia no se haría esperar…

_-Hola a todos y bienvenidos!!! Cielos este lugar está repleto!!! Veo muchas caras nuevas este año!!! Qué calor amigos, es un perfecto día de sol, el mar está como nunca y las olas son inmensas!!! Será un día grandioso… Pero que sería de mí sin mi acompañante de todos los años… Cómo estás Terry??? Cada año luces más bonita!!!_

_-Buenos días chicos y chicas de California, y no solo de aquí si no de toda la nación!!! Sin lugar a dudas nos divertiremos todo el día!!! Veo que tenemos mucha gente de todas partes por aquí!!! Boston, Texas, Florida, Washington y muchos más!!!! Hola Jack, cómo estás??? Muchas gracias por el cumplido, siempre es muy divertido trabajar contigo!!!_

_-De nada Terry, y a ustedes todos nuestros escuchas los estaremos informando de las rondas, de las selecciones y de todo lo que está pasando aquí en este torneo llevado a todos por la AML!!! No se vayan!!!- Se escuchó la voz de los presentadores del concurso que a la vez, conducían un popular programa de radio americano._

-Chicos este lugar está repleto!!!- exclamó un eufórico Sid.

-La competencia será fabulosa Arnold!!! Observa cuanta gente!!!- Señaló Eugene.

-Es verdad Arnold! Tu y Lorenzo si que tendrán que esforzarse!!!- Exclamó Stinky.

-Por lo que escuché será por edades… según el año de nacimiento…- Afirmó Lorenzo observando al rubio casi quemando como siempre, pero este ni se inmutó.

-Arnie vas a hacerlos trizas amigo!!!- Exclamó Gerald con una gran sonrisa.

-Gerald!!!- exclamó el rubio indignado.

-Vamos viejo, todos sabemos que va a ser muy difícil que puedan contigo!!! Eres muy bueno con esa tabla, y estoy seguro de que ganarás la competencia!!!- afirmó su mejor amigo.

-No deberías cantar victoria antes de tiempo Gerald… Los chicos que llegaron ayer de Florida son buenos también…- Dijo el rubio con la modestia típica en él.

-Con que ya están llorando perdedores??- preguntó Helga acercándose. El día de hoy tenía una gran trenza que le sujetaba el cabello.

-Hola Helga!!!- La saludó Lorenzo acercándose- Luces muy bonita… te queda muy bien…- Dijo tomando la trenza de la rubia, mientras el resto tragaba saliva, sabían que eso significaba un golpe y Arnold no pudo evitar resoplar con fastidio por la cercanía del moreno con la rubia.

-Cuida tus manos niño rico!!!- exclamó Helga apartándolo- Y si estoy peinada como tonta es porque son las reglas del dichoso concursito!!!- exclamó observando donde estaban todas las chicas que competían ese día peinadas todas iguales.

-No importa cómo luzcas Helga, lo que importa eres tu… Y estoy seguro que vas a lucirte hoy!!!- Dijo Arnold con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia ella- Pero si se puede decir… estás preciosa…- Completó riendo tiernamente.

-G-gracias…- Casi murmuró Helga muy nerviosa, solo en ese momento recordó el cuaderno- Y… y tu c-cómo estás cabeza de balón??? De la que te salvaste!!! Se divide por sexos, así que no temas porque no me encontrarás cerca…- Se animó Helga con su tono de siempre, por más que se muriera de incertidumbre en el fondo.

-Algo nervioso… Pero con muchas ganas de empezar ya mismo!!!- exclamó Arnold contento.- Me hubiese gustado competir contigo Helga, y sabes muy bien que nunca podría temerte…- Aseguró el rubio muy divertido por el comentario de ella, mientras Helga levantaba una ceja de igual forma, muy divertida. Cuando Arnold volteó, la rubia tuvo que darse su típica cachetada para despertarse de la ensoñación que el rubio generaba en ella, al igual que siempre.

-Tendrán que pedir un milagro niñitos de mami, porque yo dominaré estas aguas!!!- Exclamó Harold llegando junto a Rhonda, Lila y el resto de las chicas, inclusive Phoebe, quien abrazó a Gerald al llegar.

- Vas a competir Harold???- preguntó Jenna quien llegaba por separado.

- Así es, y además va a ganar!!!- aseguró una orgullosa Rhonda.

- Wooooouu cielos qué miedo!!!- exclamó Helga divertida.

- Vamos chicos a divertirnos!!!- grito Gerald y todos exclamaron hurras contentos.

-Vamos Hillwood!!!- exclamó Nadinne quien también iba a competir.

-Vamos!!!- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Mucha suerte Arnold… Estaré alentando por ti- Le aseguró Lila.

-Gracias Lila... Haré mi mejor esfuerzo- Afirmó el rubio sonriendo mientras se marchaba seguido por unos ojos azules tristes y a la vez explotando de los celos.

-Vamos Helga!!!!- exclamó Phoebe quien estaba sentada junto con Gerald observando toda la competencia.

Y así el día siguió… La competencia arrancó a las 9 a.m… eran seis rondas por edades… de entre 15 y 17 años, de entre 18 y 20 y de 21 a 23 años. La primera ronda fue ardua y muy peleada, se definía toda la posibilidad de continuar si o si, de los chicos pasaron Arnold, Lorenzo y Harold, mientras que Curly en toda su locura desvió un poco el recorrido y Eugene no pasó. Mientras que con el sexo femenino, tanto Helga como Nadinne pasaron la primera fase junto con otras veinte chicas… El día iba a ser largo…

Ya más tarde en la tercera ronda, era aún más complicado, en una ironía del destino, el viento cambió el curso y el mantenerse de pie resultaba algo dificultoso, había que tener fortaleza en las piernas y sobre todo, en la espalda y abdomen, en los chicos se seguían manteniendo Arnold y Lorenzo, mientras que Harold era eliminado. Con las chicas todo siguió igual, a excepción de que quedaron doce, Helga y Nadinne pasaron… Ya eran las doce, en la quinta ronda, todo ya era un caos de gritos por todos lados, de hurras, de llamadas, de banderas rojas arriba en señal de eliminación. El calor aumentaba, y las olas parecían ir a la par, se ponían cada vez más bravas, pero ideales para surfear. Arnold pasó sin problemas… Pero Lorenzo no llegó al nivel de sus contrincantes y fue eliminado bastante furioso por demás está decirlo. Luego las chicas, tanto Nadinne como Helga se mantuvieron inmutables…

_-Cielos amigos!!! Esto es todo un espectáculo!!! Para los que pueden sortear las dificultades y brindar un glorioso surf, se notan los resultados!!! Qué reñido está todo con estos muchachos!!! Y lo que llama la atención aquí es el gran talento de los más jóvenes, hablamos de la primera categoría!!! Fabuloso!!! Tu qué opinas Terry??? Dime, cómo van las chicas???_

_-Sensacional Jack!!! Cada vez hay más gente observando la competencia, y eso quizás dificulta un poco la visión de los jueces!!! Pero calma amigos, tenemos dos lanchas observando de lejos!!!Las chicas si que sorprendieron este año, mostrándonos una calidad muy buena!!! Esto es emocionante Jack!!!_

_-Seguro Terry!!! Quédense con nosotros amigos… Dentro de una hora, la gran final!!!_

-Hey viejo!!! Por aquí!!!- Lo llamó Gerald pasándole una botella de Yahoo soda al rubio- Cómo vas Arnie???

-Cansado Gerald!!! Hace mucho que no surfeaba!!!

-Bien hermano, sigue así!!! Esto es todo o nada Arnold, vamos viejo, tu puedes!!!

-Gracias amigo…

-Buena suerte Arnold!!! Estoy seguro que ganarás!!!- exclamó un sonriente Eugene.

-Ah si es Arnold… Te estuvimos observando, eres el mejor amigo!!! -Afirmó Sid

-Sid tiene razón viejo, vamos!!! Sería un robo si no ganarás!!!- lo alentó Gerald mientras todos observaban como Arnold se marchaba para la última ronda.

-Gracias a todos!!!- exclamó sonriente el rubio.

-Vamos Nadinne tu puedes!!!- Exclamó Rhonda.

-Vamos Helga aplástalas!!!- Gritó Harold

-Eres la mejor Helga!!!- exclamó Lorenzo mientras que Arnold solo le dio una mirada de aliento a la rubia quien le sonrió.

Y así llegó la última ronda… un ambiente de suspenso se respiraba en el aire… Primero las chicas… Tanto Helga y Nadinne lo hicieron de maravilla, y se elevaron todo lo que pudieron, sin embargo, un joven francesa quien estaba estudiando de intercambio con un grupo que llegó de New York resultó la ganadora. Todo fue un estallar de gritos y de euforia…

-Estuviste estupenda Helga…- La alentó Phoebe.

-Es verdad Pataki, tienes talento…- Reconoció Gerald.

-Bien jugado Helga…- Dijo Nadinne acercándose a ella y felicitándola mientras la rubia reía de lado.

-Estuvimos cerca Nadinne, lástima que la francesita nos hizo talco!!!- exclamó riendo mientras observaba la ronda masculina sentada junto a Nadinne.

Y finalmente los chicos… Primero los más jóvenes… Todo fue más complicado de lo que esperaban, aumentó el viento, y por lógica ya estaban cansados… Pero a pesar de todo cierto chico con cabeza de balón tocó su bolsillo recordando algo… sonrió para si mismo… lo haría de nuevo y gracias a ella… Así que como suponemos, lo dio todo de si… Hasta que los jueces estuvieron de acuerdo cual fue el mejor, y sin lugar a dudas ganó Arnold.

Todos corrieron a abrazarlo. El rubio recibió un trofeo y tres mil dólares como premio… Y apara festejar invitó a todos sus amigos a comer pizza en la ciudad. Todos fueron más que gustosos…

-Un aplauso por ti viejo!!! Te lo mereces…

-Gracias Gerald- Ambos hicieron su saludo de toda la vida.

-Felicidades Arnold…- Lo saludó Lila abrazándolo.

-Estuviste grandioso Arnold!!!- lo felicitó Jenna.

-Así es, por poco y pensé que eras el único dominando esas olas- Afirmó Sid.

-Es verdad Arnold… Y además, qué bonito trofeo!!!- Señaló Stinky.

-Lo hiciste bien niño con faldita… pero si no me hubiese descompuesto…- Dijo Harold riendo.

-Seguro Harold!!!- exclamó Gerald.

Arnold estaba muy contento… Hasta que vio a cierta rubia reposada en la pared del restaurant. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, era el momento…

-Felicidades Tarzán!!! Tantos días practicando en la tabla de coco dieron sus frutos!!!- exclamó sonriente la rubia al verlo llegar junto a ella.

-Sabes Helga… No podría haberlo hecho sin ti… Gracias…Y quiero que sepas que la mitad del premio es tuyo…- Le afirmó con una sonrisa tierna.

-Qué??? Estás loco niño de la selva??? Es tu premio y no aceptaré que quieras darme absolutamente nada…- Le afirmó cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al rubio.

-S-sabes Helga… q-quiero hablar contigo cuando volvamos, esta noche…- Le dijo el rubio muy colorado y balbuceando.

-Mmmm???...- Dijo temblando- D-de qué???- preguntó incrédula.

-Necesito decirte algo…- Le aseguró sonriendo.

-B-bien…-contestó Helga nerviosa.

-Esta noche después de la cena, en la parte de atrás de las duchas…- Mencionó el rubio sonriendo. Helga estaba blanca de los nervios… La tan temida charla, había llegado…

-Si si como sea cabeza de balón…- Dijo marchándose mientras una canción comenzaba a escucharse.

-Ah y Helga!!!- La llamó Arnold.

-Mmmm???- Preguntó intrigada.

-El rosa es sin duda tu color…- Mencionó el rubio observando la tabla que llevaba Helga, quien al verlo marcharse, no pudo evitar caerse totalmente enamorada…

_PINK- IT'S MY NEW OBSESSION_

_**Rosa en mi nueva obsesión**_

_PINK IT'S NOT EVEN A QUESTION,_

_**Rosa, no es siquiera una pregunta**_

_PINK, ON THE LIPS OF YOUR LOVER, CAUSE_

_**Rosa, en los labios de tu amante, porque**_

_PINK IS THE LOVE YOU DISCOVER_

_**Rosa es el amor que descubres**_

_PINK AS THE BING ON YOUR CHERRY_

_**Rosa como la punta de tu cereza**_

_PINK CAUSE´ YOU ARE SO VERY…_

_**Rosa porque eres demasiado…**_

_PINK IT'S THE COLOR OF PASSION_

_**Rosa es el color de la pasión**_

_CAUSE TODAY IT JUST GOES WITH THE FASHION_

_**Porque hoy va con la moda**_

_PINK IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT_

_**Rosa fue amor a primera vista**_

_PINK WHEN I TURN OUT THE LIGHT_

_**Rosa cuando apago la luz**_

_PINK GETS ME HIGH AS A KITE_

_**Rosa me eleva como una cometa**_

_AND I THINK EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT_

_**Y pienso que todo va a salir bien**_

_NO MATTER WHAT WE DO..._

_**Sin importar lo que hagamos**_

_TONIGHT_

_**Esta noche**_

**Continuará…**

_Huyyyyyyyy!!! Por fin!!! La próxima es la vencida, o eso espero!!!! Bueno amigos, ojalá les haya gustado, y nos vemos pronto…Suerte y porfi!!! Reviews!!!!_


	21. Interferencias

**Interferencias**

Ya era de tarde y había caído el sol, el clima estaba caluroso aún, pero agradable con un vientito suave… Los nervios se sentían…

-H-Helga mmmm…No! Puedo hacerlo mejor…- Dijo aclarándose la garganta y gesticulando con las manos- H-Helga… t-tu sabes nos conocemos de hace cuánto??? Mmmm… muchos años???...- Dijo muy nervioso como preguntándoselo a si mismo.

-Al grano Arnoldo!!!!- Se escuchó una voz rasposa que lo apuraba.

-Si…si…escucha yo mmmm… Ahora somos amigos cierto???- Preguntó el rubio comenzando a temblar de nuevo.

-Viejo relájate!!!! Cielos nunca te vi así!!!!- Gerald emitió una carcajada- Si es verdad, siempre has sido algo tímido al acercarte a una chica, pero… no paras de temblar!!!!- Exclamó Gerald riendo.

-Es que… estoy muy nervioso Gerald…- Se defendió el rubio- A ver… Ahí va de nuevo… Helga… yo siento que… lo que quiero decir es que… Gerald!!!! Esto no va a funcionar!!! No me estás ayudando nada!!!- Se interrumpió el rubio al notar que Gerald quien estaba sentado frente a él escuchándolo, le guiñó un ojo y emitió una carcajada.

-Sabes cuál es el problema amigo??? Lo estás pensando demasiado!!! Nada más ve y dile lo que sientes por ella!!!- Exclamó el moreno observando como Arnold se paraba frente al espejo de las duchas masculinas y practicaba nuevamente.

-Si claro!!! Como si fuera tan fácil!!! "Sabes Helga me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de ti, y hasta incluso es irónico porque lo estuve desde que tengo noción de las cosas"- Ironizó Arnold y Gerald rio de nuevo.

-Gerald, de verdad crees que así estoy bien???- Preguntó mirando ahora el atuendo que traía. Un pantalón de jean con una camisa blanca.

-Por supuesto Arnie!!! Cálmate amigo!!! Todo va a salir bien…- Lo animó el moreno observando como el rubio no se quedaba quieto.

-En qué estaba pensando Gerald??? - Preguntó Arnold acomodándose el cuello de la camisa que se había comprado esa tarde, mientras miraba al moreno pasarle el desodorante.

-Viejo si sigues transpirando de ese modo, te vas a deshidratar antes de verla!!!- Exclamó Gerald observando como el rubio se acercaba al espejo y se miraba con resignación de nuevo.

-Creo que me deje llevar por el momento… Recién estamos empezando a ser amigos Gerald… Es muy pronto para confesarle lo que en verdad siento por ella!!!- Aseguró comenzando a peinarse.

-Escúchame hermano… La verdad es que probablemente Pataki sea un fastidio toda su vida… y no déjame terminar!!!!- Le ordenó el moreno al observar como Arnold iba a regañarlo- Pero… Tengo que reconocer que, por alguna extraña razón siempre ha estado metida en todas las locuras que se te ocurrían… Y de alguna forma siempre se llevó bien contigo a su modo retorcido…- Dijo Gerald sonriéndole a Arnold quien no paraba de practicar en el espejo- Todo estará bien hermano….- Le aseguró colocándole una mano en el hombro mientras Arnold suspiraba como si cargara un enorme peso encima.

Mientras tanto del otro lado, en las duchas femeninas…

-Cuidado amiga!!! No me advertiste que esto dolería!!!!- Dijo Helga tocándose la cabeza con una mueca de dolor.

-Si te quedaras quieta no tendría por qué dolerte…- Aseguró la morena mientras colocaba unos clips en la cabellera rubia.

-Cielos Phoeps!!! No puedo creer que me convencieras!!!- exclamó Helga fijándose como Phoebe la arreglaba.

-Confía en mi Helga… Luces preciosa!!!- Le aseguró.

-Ah si??? Pues bien, quiero verme en el espejo hermana!!!- Dijo haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

-Espera todavía no terminé!!!!- La empujó mientras comenzaba a peinarla.

-No demasiado cargado Phoebe!!! Quiero ser yo misma… de otro modo me disfrazaría de nuevo de Lila!!!- Afirmó cruzándose de brazos mientras su amiga sonreía y le colocaba fijador en la cabeza, y la rubia tosía.

-Ya casi termino… Pero… qué ocurre Helga???- Preguntó Phoebe al ver el semblante cabizbajo de la rubia.

-No paro de imaginarme cómo va a rechazarme… **Hay Phoeps!!!** **Voy a tener que vivir con una bolsa de supermercado en la cabeza cuando me asegure que leyó el poema!!!!-** Afirmo la rubia con cara de espanto.

-Helga!!!!!- Exclamó su amiga- Estate quieta!!!- Le ordenó haciendo que levantara la cara para poder terminar de maquillarla- Y créeme… Tu conoces a Arnold mejor que yo y sabes muy bien que sería incapaz de burlarse de tus sentimientos!!!!- Le aseguró Phoebe con comprensión.

-Diablos!!!! Helga. G. Pataki no le teme a nada!!!!- Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras Phoebe resoplaba cansada con el lápiz labial en la mano- Aunque…- Dijo volviendo a sentarse- Tengo que confesar que esta es la primera vez en mi vida que en verdad estoy aterrada…- Admitió observando a Phoebe.

-Escúchame…- Dijo Phoebe sentándose a su lado- Pase lo que pase esta noche Helga, sea bueno o sea malo para ti, la vida continúa… Y es mejor que de una vez por todas, tu vida comience…- Aseguró la morena conociendo la cara de huida de Helga.

-Si…Si Phoebe… Creo que tienes razón…- Dijo Helga tranquilizándose de a poco y permitiendo que Phoebe terminara con su labor.

-Listo… Ya puedes verte en el espejo…- Le afirmó su amiga. Helga hiso una mueca y luego se paro para verse…Llevaba un vestido rosa que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, el cual se ataba en la espalda… El maquillaje era sencillo, pero a la vez delicado y permitía resaltar sus hermosos ojos azulados… El pelo estaba recogido en una media cola bien rockera, es decir tirante a los costados y medio levantado arriba…Sin duda, la primera vez que la rubia se veía así… tan distinta y a la vez siendo ella misma, con su estilo particular… La primera vez que su imagen se asemejaba a la de una mujer y no a la de una jovencita… Se quedó sin habla, y luego sonrió de lado…- Y bien… Qué opinas???- preguntó Phoebe riendo cómplice.

-Opino que eres buena chica… Me gusta…- Admitió mirándose de nuevo sorprendida, nunca pensó que un día se notaría a si misma ya como una mujer, y menos tan pronto.

En las tiendas de campaña de los chicos…

-Harold apúrate!!! Ya se duchó toda California y todavía faltamos nosotros!!!!- Lo apuró Stinky.

-Si… si esperen ya voy!!! No encuentro el estúuuupido jabón por ningún lado!!!- Les dijo Harold revisando por todos lados.

-Es eso o estas buscando tu patito de hule???- Le preguntó Sid mientras reía junto con Stinky.

-**Vamos jovencitos!!!! Dentro de una hora cenamos y luego va a pasar el autobús!!! No querrán quedarse hoy aquí, iremos al otro la do de la ciudad!!! El sitio es impresionante!!!!- **Los apuró el Sr. Madisson con su típico megáfono con él.

-Si quieres te presto mi jabón!!!!!- Exclamó Curly mostrando un jabón azul lleno de pelos, un asco sin lugar a dudas!!!.

-**Yyyyyyyaaakkk no gracias cabeza hueca!!!!-** exclamó Harold apartándolo de si y revolviendo todo a su paso.

-Alguno de casualidad vio a Helga por aquí??? Necesito hablar con ella!!!…- Preguntó Lorenzo llegando a la tienda junto con Iggy.

-Y qué podría estar haciendo Helga aquí Lorenzo???- preguntó Stinky observando como Harold causaba un desastre en su búsqueda.

-Piensan ir a las duchas o no???- preguntó Iggy quien traía al igual que Lorenzo una toalla consigo.

-Qué es esto????- preguntó Harold observando un cuaderno blanco lleno de plumas.

-Parece que es un diario intimo…- Afirmó Sid riendo de lado, mientras unos ojos cafés algo dudativos observaban el objeto de atención.

-Parece que alguien aquí adentro es algo sentimental…- Dijo Harold riendo con su forma de ser típica en él.

-Dónde lo encontraste???- preguntó Lorenzo muy curioso.

-Estaba cerca de la bolsa de dormir de Arnold…- Contestó Stinky mientras el resto reía.

-Vaya! No sabía que Arnold necesitara un diario íntimo!!! Y menos de ese estilo!!!!- Exclamó Sid riendo junto con el resto.

-Es mi parecer o ese diario es de mujer???- Preguntó Stinky riendo mientras tomaba el diario.

-Tráelo aquí!!!- le dijo Harold quitándoselo y abriéndolo.

-Me parece que no deberíamos… Digo es algo de Arnold…- Aseguró Iggy riendo al igual que el resto.

-Seguro debe estar lleno de cosas sobre la señorita Lila…- Sugirió Stinky riendo al notar la cara de burla que colocaba Harold.

_-"Y la luna se me hizo mezquina_

_Porque no te cubría con su claridad_

_Y qué otra preocupación podría incomodar?_

_Que no conocer las puertas del paraíso_

_Y tenerlas tan cerca…."-_ Leyó Harold haciendo gestos con una voz chillona- **Oh mi amada Lila!!!!-** Exclamó mientras todos reían. Entonces al oír este grito, Lorenzo creyó que el cuaderno de verdad pertenecía al cabeza de balón y no a Helga, a quien había visto llevarlo el día anterior.

-Saben… siempre pensé que el cabeza de balón era algo afeminado, pero nunca pensé que fuera para tanto!!!!- Exclamó sarcástico mientras reía junto con el resto. "Como es tan idiota seguro que se le cayó y Helga solamente se lo devolvió!!!" Pensó el moreno mientras reía complacido con lo que escuchaba "Ella seguro leyó que todo eso estaba dedicado a Lila y por eso estaba tan deprimida esta mañana" Volvió a decirse a si mismo al recordar los ojos de Helga cuando Arnold saludaba a la colorada antes de la competencia. "Esto será mejor de lo que esperaba… no tendré por qué preocuparme!!!" Escuchando como el resto continuaba leyendo y se burlaba canturreando, riendo y exclamando mientras avanzaban a las duchas.

-Vamos jóvenes todo el mundo al comedor!!! Ya van a servir la cena!!!!- Les ordenó el Sr. Madisson

-Si si ya vamos!!!! No puede pretender que esta noche salgamos así con cualquier atuendo corriente!!!- Exclamó Rhonda- Oh cielo santo!!! Mi vestido de París está arrugado!!!!- Dijo observándose mientras caminaba.

-Yo traje una plancha Rhonda, si quieres…- Le comentó Nadinne.

-Gracias Nadinne de verdad necesitaba que alguien arreglara este vestido!!! Es demasiado costoso como para que lo use así…- Dijo la morena complacida.

-Ah no Rhonda!!! Quien lo planchará eres tu!!!!- exclamó Nadinne.

-Qué??? Acaso te volviste loca???

-Señorita Lloyd qué es lo que ocurre???- Preguntó el Sr. Madisson al notar que volvían a las tiendas.

-Madisson es una emergencia!!!!- Le afirmó tocándose la frente alarmada.

-Todo está bien???- Preguntó el profesor a Lila.

-Claro que está bien… la única emergencia que puede tener la princesa no pasa de ser superficial!!!- Afirmó Helga riendo de lado mientras llegaba junto con Phoebe. Tanto Lila como Madisson se miraron extrañados. Era la primera vez que veían a Helga arreglada tanto, por así decirlo. Si bien solía hacerlo en alguna que otra ocasión especial, siempre respondía con desgano cuando se trataba de asuntos femeninos.

-Luces fantástica Helga…- Dijo Lila- Ese look te queda muy bien sin lugar a dudas…- Le sonrió la colorada con su tono amable de siempre.

-Cómo crecen estos chicos!!! Pensar que lo que vi llegar el primer día de séptimo grado fue una jovencita que se rehusaba a callarse en mi clase…- Suspiró el profesor retirándose a buscar a los demás.

Una vez ya casi todos en el comedor…

-Esta noche será fascinante!!!!- Exclamó Stinky.

-Y hablando de cosas fascinantes… Notaste lo claro del ocaso he Arnold???- Preguntó Harold con un tono burlón a la vez que todos lo miraban conteniendo la risa mientras estaban esperando la comida.

-A qué te refieres Harold???- Preguntó Gerald observando como el rubio y él eran los únicos que no entendían nada de lo que se hablaba en aquella fila y se veían incrédulos.

-Ni lo menciones Harold!!! Creo que Arnold no podrá contener el llanto!!!!- Dijo Sid emitiendo una carcajada junto con el resto.

-Descuida Arnold… si eso no seduce a Lila, de seguro si tendrás a las demás comiendo de tu mano…- Afirmó Iggy riendo de lado junto con el resto.

-No con todas…- Mencionó Lorenzo mirando al rubio muy divertido, mientras Arnold y Gerald iban a sentarse.

-Qué es lo que les pasa???- Preguntó el moreno mientras comían.

-No tengo idea Gerald…- Dijo el rubio observando para todos lados buscando a cierta rubia, mientras empezaba a escuchar música y el lugar se llenaba de gente...

-Hola chicos…- Los saludó Jenna sentándose en la mesa junto con Lila.

-Hola Arnold… Hola Gerald… Cómo están??? No se si les pasó, pero hoy las duchas no tenían agua caliente…- Comentó Lila sacando conversación.

-La verdad ni lo noté Lila…- Contestó Arnold siendo sincero, en realidad estaba tan nervioso que no tenía otra cosa en su cabeza más que el encuentro, y por eso se había bañando con agua casi helada sin prestar un poco de atención.

Mientras en otra mesa…

-Ya incluso hasta siento lástima por él amigos… Que dicen si vamos a ayudarlo…- Les sugirió Lorenzo observando como el rubio conversaba amenamente con Lila al igual que el resto.

-Y cómo podríamos ayudarlo nosotros???- Preguntó Stinky mirando al rubio reír.

-Yo si se cómo…- Dijo Harold acercando su charola junto con los demás a la mesa donde estaba Arnold, mientras la música comenzaba a escucharse en el restaurant…

I´M DOWN A ONE WAY STREET

**Estoy bajando una calle**

WITH A ONE NIGHT STAND

**Con un romance de una noche**

WITH A ONE TRACK MIND

**Con solo una canción en mi mente**

OUT IN NO MAN´S LAND

**Salida de la tierra de nadie**

(THE PUNISHMENT SOMETIMES

**(La pena a veces**

DON´T SEEM TO FIT THE CRIME)

**Parece no ajustarse al crimen)**

-Hola chicos qué dicen???- Preguntó Jenna al verlos a todos sentarse en la mesa.

-Hola chicas…hablando sin rodeos… Lila creo que deberías darle una oportunidad a Arnold… Eso si, si es que aceptas una sugerencia claro…- Le dijo Lorenzo dirigiéndose a la colorada. El moreno lo veía como una oportunidad única de lograr que Arnold se alejara de una vez por todas de Helga.

-Es verdad Lila… Si supieras las cosas tan lindas que Arnold escribe sobre ti!!!- Exclamó Stinky riendo junto con el resto.

-De qué hablan???- Le preguntó la colorada a Arnold quien se encogió de hombros sorprendido.

-Oh vamos Arnold!!! Para qué negarlo??? Debo decir que a pesar de que es bastante extraño que un chico use ese tipo de cuadernos, estoy seguro de que no deja de ser encantador!!!!- Rió Sid junto con el resto.

-Es verdad… Hasta a mi me conmovió de cierta forma…- Dijo Lorenzo riendo de lado y observando al rubio.

-De qué hablan???- Preguntó Arnold extrañado mientras todos hacían silencio y Harold sacaba un cuaderno pequeño de su bolsillo…

YEAH THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL

**Si hay un hueco en mi alma**

BUT ONE THING I´VE LEARNED

**Pero una cosa he aprendido**

FOR EVERY LOVE LETTER WRITTEN

**Por cada carta de amor escrita**

THERE´S ANOTHER ONE BURNED

**Hay otra quemada**

(SO YOU TELL ME HOW IT´S GONNA BE THIS TIME)

**Así que tú dime como va a ser esta vez**

-De dónde sacaron ese cuaderno???- preguntó Gerald igual de asombrado que el rubio.

_-"Y el mar me gustaba_

_Porque me sentía espuma_

_Una espuma efervescente y pura_

_La única que sería capaz de tocarte"…_- Oh mi amada Lila!!!!- Leyó Harold riendo junto con el resto mientras sostenía el cuaderno entre sus manos.

-Oh en verdad es muy bello!!!- Exclamó Lila un tanto emocionada por lo que recitaba Harold, luego un poco confusa y sonriendo tímida preguntó- Arnold de verdad lo escribiste tu para mi???

-Lila yo…- Dijo algo sonrojado mientras se paró en seco y recién entonces notó unos ojos azules que lo miraban alarmados…

IS IT OVER

**Se está terminando**

IS IT OVER

**Se está terminando**

´CAUSE I´M BLOWIN´ OUT THE FLAME

**Porque yo estoy apagando la llama**

-Helga….- Suspiró Lorenzo mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo- Qué linda estás!!! Nunca te había visto así…- Dijo muy emocionado el pelinegro mientras le sonreía a la rubia quien apretaba sus manos con fuerza.

-Eres tu Helga???- Preguntó Harold- Oh cierto que también eres mujer… Dime qué opinas de las cursilerías de Arnold para Lila???- Le preguntó Harold riéndose junto con el resto.

TAKE A WALK OUTSIDE YOUR MIND

**Toma un paseo afuera de tu mente**

TELL ME HOW IT FEELS TO BE

**Dime cómo se siente ser**

THE ONE WHO TURNS THE KNIFE INSIDE OF ME

**El que gira el cuchillo dentro de mí**

TAKE A LOOK AND YOU WILL FIND

**Hecha un vistazo y vas a encontrar**

THERE´S NOTHING THERE GIRL

**Que ahí no hay nada chica**

YEAH I SWEAR, I´M TELLING YOU GIRL YEAH ´CAUSE

**Si lo juro, Te lo estoy diciendo porque**

THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL THAT´S BEEN KILLING ME FOREVER

**Hay un hueco en mi alma que me ha estado matando por siempre**

IT´S A PLACE WHERE A GARDEN NEVER GROWS

**Es un lugar donde no crece ningún jardín**

THERE´S A HOLE IN MY SOUL, YEAH I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER

**Hay un hueco en mi alma, Si debería saberlo bien**

´CAUSE YOUR LOVE´S LIKE A THORN WITHOUT A ROSE

**Porque tu amor en como una espina sin una rosa**

-No puedo creerlo…- Dijo Helga mirando a Arnold y luego salió del lugar hecha una furia, mientras Lorenzo iba tras ella.

El rubio se quedó helado… De todas las miradas que había tenido de parte de Helga durante toda su vida, esta era la primera vez que recibía una así… Tan fría y llena de desprecio…

-Hey viejo!!!- Lo llamó Gerald haciéndolo salir de su letargo.

-**Por qué tomaron esto sin permiso???-** Preguntó Arnold en general muy enojado.

-Sucede algo malo Arnold???- Indagó Lila estupefacta ante la cara del rubio.

-Cielos si que son unos idiotas!!! Ese cuaderno no es de…- Iba a decir Gerald siendo interrumpido por el rubio quien estaba muy decaído.

-Ah no??? Y entonces de quién es???- Preguntó Stinky rascándose la cabeza observando como Arnold se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia donde antes se había marchado Helga…

**Continuará…**

Hola!!!! Huyyyyyyyy qué malentendido!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Se que me deben querer matar porque esperaban otra cosa, pero había que hacerlo interesante!!!! Nos vemos amigos!!!! Cuídense y porfi reviews!!!!


	22. Confesiones

**Confesiones**

_-Soy una idiota!!!!… Cómo pude pretender que iba a querer ser mi amigo???- Se indagó a si misma, una jovencita rubia mientras se acercaba a la playa y se quitaba los zapatos… Parecía que en cualquier momento caería presa del llanto.- Ahora entiendo para qué quería mis poemas… Torpe cabeza de balón!!!!- Exclamó enfurecida arrojando las sandalias- Todo fue para atraer la atención de Lila!!!! Jamás le importó romper su promesa!!! Y para colmo, se los enseñó a todo los cabezas huecas como si fuera agradable exponer mi corazón, victima de todas esas burlas…- Suspiró iniciando uno de sus monólogos, ya comenzaba a sentir las lágrimas tibias correr por sus mejillas mientras el viento seco de la playa la golpeaba sin perdón…_

_-__**Helga!!!!!!!-**__ Escuchó una voz que la llamaba insistente._

_-__**Vete de aquí!!!! No quiero ver a nadie!!!! Lárgate!!!!-**__ Exclamó volteando a ver al chico que la llamaba, y luego dándole la espalda._

_-Yo… Realmente lo lamento, se cómo te sientes… Pero es hora de que abras los ojos de una vez!!!- Exclamó el muchacho acercándose a ella._

_-No te dije que te fueras???- Le preguntó con la voz temblorosa, la rubia le daba la espalda, pero el podía sentir su llanto por más que no lo viera._

_-No!!! No me voy a ir… Es hora de que te diga la verdad… De que confiese lo que siento por ti hace tanto tiempo…- Murmuró acercándose a ella._

_La rubia se secó las lágrimas y volteó a verlo- D-de qué estas hablando???- Preguntó confundida._

_-Tú lo sabes Helga… Ya no voy a ocultarlo más…Siempre lo insinué aunque nunca haya tenido el valor de decírtelo….- Aseguró acercándose a la rubia quien permanecía quieta y observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.- Estoy… enamorado de ti… Helga yo… Te amo… Esto no lo sentí nunca por nadie, y desde que te conocí… Desde aquel día, mis sentimientos por ti crecieron de una forma que ni yo mismo pude controlar…Tu piensas que es un capricho, y te voy a convencer de lo equivocada que estás… No vas a sufrir más a mi lado… Tan s-solo… Tan solo déjame demostrarte lo que siento…- Y sin más, se acercó a ella y la besó…_

Eran las dos de la mañana… Cierto rubio abrió los ojos. Todavía no había podido dormir!!! No podía quitarse esa imagen de su cabeza!!! Ese beso… Había demorado demasiado y ahora tenía las consecuencias… Resopló agotado recordando como ella no lo rechazó, más bien parecía todo lo contrario… Seguro que le gustaba Lorenzo… Todo había salido tan mal!!!! En toda la noche ella no había querido dirigirle la palabra!!! Y cada vez que se acercaba, para aclararle a gritos que él no le había enseñado su cuaderno a nadie, Lorenzo se la llevaba, o se interponía en la charla!!! Tenía tanto miedo… Miedo de que ella de verdad ahora lo despreciara, miedo de que pensara que a él le seguía gustando Lila, cuando cada vez que la veía a ella no podía evitar desvivirse…

-No puedes dormirte no viejo???- Le preguntó Gerald quien estaba acostado a un lado suyo, mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza y contemplaba el cielo estrellado junto con el rubio.

-No Gerald… De hecho todavía no pude dormir ni un poco…- Suspiró Arnold escuchando los ronquidos algo elevados de sus compañeros.

-Tuve que abrir un poco el cierre de la tienda…- Aclaró su amigo- Este lugar si que apesta!!!!- Dijo el moreno mientras observaba a Harold abrazado a una especie de pato de hule, y él y el rubio rieron con ganas.

-Todo de verdad se complicó…- Dijo Arnold emitiendo un suspiro- Deberías haber visto cómo me miró Gerald… Jamás me había mirado de esa forma… Tan fría, llena de dolor…- Mencionó el rubio recordando.

-Hay hermano!!! Tenías que dejar el cuaderno encima de la bolsa de dormir??? No podías guardarlo en tu mochila???- Indagó Gerald enarcando una ceja.

-Ayer cuando te fuiste a dormir… Yo continué leyendo hasta poco más pasadas las cinco… Y simplemente cuando me levanté, lo olvidé por completo…- Aclaró el rubio- Igual ya todo está arruinado… A Helga le gusta Lorenzo Gerald…- Confesó Arnold con un tono de tristeza que solo su mejor amigo podía notar, y con una mueca de pesadez... Los celos eran visibles…

-Qué????- Preguntó Gerald sin comprender.

-Cuando la seguí… Se estaba besando con él…- Confesó el rubio con cara de fastidio y emitiendo un suspiro agotado.- No quiso hablar conmigo en toda la noche… Simplemente se iba y me dejaba con la palabra en la boca…- Comentó Arnold recordando lo ocurrido unas horas atrás, cuando todos fueron a bailar, y la rubia se mostraba distante y muy malherida.

-Espera viejo… Quizás estás sacando conclusiones antes de tiempo…- Intentó animarlo el moreno, aunque ya a esta altura pensara que a Helga en verdad le gustaba Lorenzo.

-No lo se Gerald… Pero no pienso permitir que ella se quede con una imagen mía que no es cierta… Voy a hacer que me escuche, aunque me tenga que ganar una buena golpiza en el intento…- Afirmó el rubio mientras Gerald reía de lado.

-Eso va a doler amigo…- Dijo Gerald sin poder evitar reír, mientras Arnold salía de la tienda de campaña y se sentaba a observar el mar.

Mientras tanto, cerca de allí…

-Yo pienso que deberías escucharlo…

-Phoebe por favor no me hagas reír!!! Está todo más que claro!!! Arnold jamás quiso ser mi amigo realmente… Y hasta incluso es obvio!!! Por qué querría ser amigo de la persona que lo ha atormentado la mayor parte de su vida???- Pregunto la rubia muy enojada mientras se vestía.

-Vamos Helga!!! Tú conoces a Arnold… Para qué…

-Para que Lila finalmente se fijara en él, para qué más!!!!- Interrumpió la rubia mordaz- Siempre ha sido así, todo es Lila, Summer, Ruth, Cindy… Y así me iría en muchos ejemplos…- Dijo con un tono triste mientras se colocaba la chaqueta- Siempre ha habido otra antes que…- Suspiró sin completar la frase- Mejor olvídalo Phoeps!!! Esto se terminó definitivamente!!! Arnold jamás se fijará en mi, y es hora de que lo entienda…- Dijo la rubia antes de marcharse bajo la mirada preocupada de su amiga. Helga realmente estaba muy dolida, porque era la primera vez que la había oído renunciar a Arnold… Era grave…

Mientras se escuchaba la música del comedor y el resto de sus compañeros dormían, algunas personas no podían hacerlo…

Arnold observaba la playa mientras caminaba y escuchaba la música del restaurant… Finalmente su peor pesadilla se había hecho realidad… Un mundo donde Helga no lo quería…

It's amazing

**Es increible**

With the blink of an eye

**En un parpadeo**

You finally see the light

**Finalmente ves la luz**

It's amazing

**Es increible**

When the moment arrives

**Cuando llega el momento**

That you know you'll be alright

**En el que sabes que vas a estar bien**

Yeah It´s amazing

**Si es increible**

And I'm saying a prayer

**Y estoy rezando una plegaria**

For the desperate hearts tonight

**Por los corazones desesperados esta noche…**

_Flashbaack_

_-Bien gracias Arnold me he divertido mucho, en realidad jamás me había divertido tanto con un niño…_

_-Qué bueno que lo dices Hilda, porque después de que el aire acondicionado estaba tan frio y pues te mostraste alérgica a la flor que te di y ese asunto de que Lulú se durmiera sobre mi, no estaba seguro de qué estaba pasando… Pero ahora se lo que sientes, creo que ya puedo decírtelo… Jamás había conocido a alguien como tu Hilda y… Realmente me gustas mucho…_

_-En realidad Arnold del niño del que te hablaba era de tu primo Arnie…_

_-Arnie???????_

_-Si el es interesante, fuerte, atractivo, no puedo evitar estar loca por él…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

El rubio contemplaba la playa recordando ese sueño… El que había tenido constantemente durante mucho tiempo… Era raro, nunca se había replanteado por qué era que le resultaba tan desagradable… Bien, ahora lo sabía. El rechazo por parte de Helga era un dolor muy grande, uno que solo podía tratarse de un mal sueño… Por qué no se dio cuenta antes de todo lo que sentía por ella??? Por qué nunca quiso hacerle caso a todas las señales que le envía su corazón al tenerla cerca, aunque fuera peleando, que para su disgusto era lo que hacía con la rubia la mayor parte del tiempo…

Del otro lado de la playa…

-Por qué demonios no deja de importarme??? Diablos!!! Se supone que soy yo la que debería estar enojada!!! Qué acaso no puedo enojarme con ese cabezón bueno para nada… De una sonrisa hermosa, que hace que todo valga la pena, porque qué sería de un mundo sin ti amado mío???... **Plaaaaaaaf!!! **(Brainy cayó al piso).

-Brainy qué haces tu aquí??? Diablos!!! Cuándo vas a dejar de hacer eso??? Por qué me persigues???...- Preguntó Helga muy alterada, mientras Brainy observaba los pequeños añicos en los que se convirtieron sus gafas…

-Tenías que molestarme justo hoy cuando en verdad estoy enojada???- preguntó la rubia furiosa, observando como el chico intentaba ponerse de pie…

-L-Lo lamento H-Helga…- Se disculpó mirándola muy rojo.

-Si Si como sea viejo, no quiero que lo lamentes!!! Quiero que ya no lo hagas!!!- Le exclamó marchándose del lugar…

-N-no puedo evitarlo…- Dijo Brainy murmurando y tomándose el pecho.

En las tiendas de acampar de los chicos…

-Lorenzo??? A dónde vas???- Preguntó Iggy observando como el pelinegro salía de la tienda.

-A pensar un poco…- Contestó antes de salir.

-Si me dieras una oportunidad Helga… Solo una… Francamente no tiene caso, siempre estarás enamorada de él… - Murmuró lamentándose mientras sonreía- Y en cambio no puedo parar de admirarte… Todas esas locuras!!!- Dijo riéndose- Cómo arriesgaste todo aquel día para ayudarlo… Por qué será que nunca quieres que Arnold lo sepa???- Se preguntó observando las luces del comedor de la bahía, mientras recordaba el momento exacto cuando empezó a amar a Helga…

_Flashbaack_

_-De modo que tu eres la que está ayudando a Arnold y no quieres decírselo porque…_

_-Porque no niño rico!!!- Contestó la rubia perdiendo la paciencia- Escucha… Si le mencionas una palabra de esto al cabeza de balón, te clavaré agujas por todo el cuerpo!!!- Lo amenazó enérgica._

_-Esta bien… Esta bien… Lo que no entiendo es… Si lo odias tanto como dices por qué lo ayudas???- Preguntó el pelinegro mientras observaba como Helga se disfrazaba de payaso._

_-Quién dice que lo hago por él???- Preguntó riendo nerviosa._

_-Te gusta Arnold???- Preguntó extrañado._

_-Diablos Lorenzo!!! A ti qué te importa!!!- Exclamó roja de la ira porque su secreto había sido expuesto de una forma tan sencilla por aquel chico que la miraba confundido._

_-Si lo amas… Por qué???_

_-Porque lo desprecio con toda mi alma!!!! No lo soporto!!!Te queda claro???- preguntó Helga mostrándole el puño._

_-Porque a Arnold le gusta Lila, no es verdad???- preguntó Lorenzo comprendiendo el miedo en ella…_

_-Qué?????- Dio un salto aterrada- Parece que tengo que darte una lección amigo…- Dijo avanzando sobre el moreno._

_-Escucha Helga… No tienes por qué temer… No se lo diré a nadie… Es una promesa...-Aseguró Lorenzo levantando la mano derecha._

_-Helga lo miró extrañada, y luego se animó a preguntar…_

_-Lo juras???_

_-Lo juro… Amigos???- Preguntó observando la cara de espanto de ella._

_-Amigos…- Aceptó estrechando su mano- Pero te advierto que te haré masticar plástico si lo dices…- Lo amenazó de nuevo._

_-No lo diré…- Le aseguró con una sonrisa saliendo del hospital…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

Si algo le agradaba a Lorenzo de Helga era toda esa pasión que llevaba muy dentro de ella… Su sonrisa, sus locuras… Y como podía ser agradable y cariñosa cuando quería… Pero lo que más le gustaba es que no lo hacía con cualquiera, porque a pocas personas enseñaba esa faceta, y él se sentía un afortunado de conocerla…

Mientras tanto con Arnold…

-Hola Arnold…- Lo saludó una colorada mientras se acercaba a él…

-Hola Lila… Qué haces despierta a esta hora???- Preguntó el rubio curioso.

-Al igual que tu no me podía dormir…- Dijo sentándose a su lado- A-Arnold… Hay algo que quería preguntarte que no me ha dejado tranquila…- Murmuró algo nerviosa y pálida.

-Qué ocurre Lila???- Preguntó Arnold asombrado al notar que ella estaba temblando??? Quizás era de frío….

-Esos poemas que Harold dijo que escribiste para mí… Era verdad???- Preguntó ilusionada sonriéndole al rubio con esperanza.

-Escucha Lila…- Dijo poniéndose de pie- No, esos poemas no son míos… No puedo decirte de quién son, pero… No, no los escribí yo…- Aclaró Arnold con voz baja, temía haberla ilusionado en vano, Lila no dejaba de ser su amiga, y con la última charla que habían tenido en el paseo en bote, pudo notar que ella sentía algo por él todavía…

-Ahhh…- Dijo la colorada con una sonrisa de lado- Solamente quería corroborarlo… Me había parecido que ese cuaderno le pertenecía a Helga…-Admitió sonriéndole al rubio.

-Y cómo lo supiste???- Preguntó Arnold con los ojos como platos.

-Hace algún tiempo… Había escuchado a Helga recitando en el patio de la escuela… y además por su reacción de hoy… Yo pienso que deberías hablar con ella Arnold, me temo que puede llegar a tener una impresión de las cosas que no es la real…- Completó Lila bajando la mirada mientras Arnold se acercaba a ella y tomaba su mentón con las manos.

-Y-Yo… Lamento si algún día te lastimé Lila… Creo que mi ceguera provocó que más de una persona, aparte de mi mismo, sufriera… Perdóname por favor…- Dijo el rubio mientras la abrazaba. La colorada emitió un sollozo mientras lo abrasaba también… Unos ojos azules que los observaban se llenaron de lágrimas…

-No hay nada que perdonar Arnold… Siempre lo supe… Desde el día que te conocí…C-Cuando me pediste salir de nuevo… No podía decirte que si, había hecho una promesa… No podía traicionar así… Pero después me dijo que todo había terminado, que tu me querías, que podía hacerlo, por eso dije que si… Tenía la esperanza…

-De qué estás hablando???- Preguntó el rubio extrañado.

-Tienes que hablar con Helga Arnold…- Dijo la colorada antes de marcharse a la tienda de las chicas…

Al día siguiente…

-**Bien jóvenes arriba!!! El autobús pasará a las nueve!!! A desayunar!!!!- **Los llamó Madisson

**-Harold!!! Suéltame!!!!- **Exclamó Curly a un Harold profundamente dormido mientras Sid y Stinky reían con un patito de hule en las manos.

-Hey viejo!!! Arriba!!!- Lo llamó Gerald.

-Cinco minutos más…- Pidió el rubio bostezando.

-Arnie hasta qué hora te quedaste???- Preguntó Gerald mientras el rubio se refregaba los ojos- Cielos viejo qué cara!!!- exclamó al notar las ojeras del rubio- Definitivamente Pataki provocará que enloquezcas…- Comentó riéndose mientras el y Arnold se dirigían a las duchas.

-Tengo que hablar con ella… Pero será complicado…Necesito tu ayuda Gerald…- Suplico el rubio mientras se escuchaba el caer del agua.

-Y para qué son los amigos???- Preguntó el moreno suspirando- No me queda otra que compartir los golpes contigo viejo…- Resopló el moreno.

Ya en el autobús, estaban todos arriba mientras el Sr. Madisson buscaba a los que faltaban…

-No se si debamos Arnold… Ella realmente está enojada… Jamás la había visto así!!! Cómo pudiste!!! Exclamó Phoebe hablando con el rubio quien estaba sentado junto con Gerald en frente de ella.

-Phoebe no fui yo… Harold tomó el cuaderno sin permiso…- Aclaró el rubio mientras Helga se subía al autobús… Pasó muy callada con su Mp3 con ella… Todos estaban en silencio… Sabían de antemano que la rubia estaba enojada, todos la conocían…

-Permiso Phoebe…- Pidió sentándose del lado de la ventana y observando al rubio con ojos asesinos.

-H-Helga…- La llamó el rubio con un hilo de voz, Helga desvió la mirada mientras observaba cómo al autobús se ponía en marcha.

THERE WAS A TIME

**Hubo un tiempo**

WHEN I WAS SO BROKEN HEARTED

**En el que tenía el corazón roto**

LOVE WASNT MUCH OF A FRIEND OF MINE

**El amor no era muy amigo mío**

THE TABLES HAVE TURNED, YEAH

**Las cosas han cambiado, si**

CAUSE ME AND THEM WAYS HAVE PARTED

**Porque nuestros caminos se han dividido**

THAT KIND OF LOVE WAS THE KILLIN KIND, SO LISTEN

**Esa clase de amor era mortal, así que escucha**

ALL I WANT IS SOMEONE

**Lo único que quiero es a alguien**

I CANT RESIST

**A quien no pueda resistir**

I KNOW ALL I NEED TO KNOW BY THE WAY THAT I GOT KISSED

**Se todo lo que necesito saber por la manera en la que me besaron**

**-Helga!!!!**- La llamó el rubio más enérgico, pero a Helga parecía no importarle. Solo observaba por la ventana- **Por favor… Necesito explicarte lo que en verdad pasó…-** Comentó con voz elevada.

I WAS CRYIN WHEN I MET YOU

**Estaba llorando cuando te conocí**

NOW IM TRYIN TO FORGET YOU

**Y ahora estoy intentando olvidarte**

YOUR LOVE IS SWEET MISERY

**Tu amor es una dulce miseria**

I WAS CRYIN JUST TO GET YOU

**Estaba llorando solo por conseguirte**

NOW IM DYIN CAUSE I LET YOU

**Y ahora estoy muriendo porque te dejo**

DO WHAT YOU DO-DOWN ON ME, YEAH

**Hacer lo que me haces a mi, yeah**

-Phoebe podrías sentarte con Gerald un rato por favor???- Le preguntó Arnold decidido a la morena.

-Ni se te ocurra Phoeps!!!- Exclamó Helga observando a su amiga mientras se sacaba los auriculares.

-Lo lamento Helga… Pero pienso que Arnold y tu realmente deberían hablar…- Le dijo su amiga levantándose y dándole paso a Arnold bajo la mirada de espanto de la rubia.

-**Qué????-** Exclamó Helga a ver a al rubio acercarse.

-Tenemos que hablar Helga…- Dijo Arnold observándola, mientras ella se ponía los auriculares de nuevo.

NOW THERES NOT EVEN BREATHIN ROOM

**Ahora no hay espacio para respirar**

BETWEEN PLEASURE AND PAIN

**Entre el placer y el dolor**

YEAH YOU CRY WHEN WERE MAKIN LOVE

**Si, lloras cuando estamos haciendo el amor**

MUST BE ONE AND THE SAME

**Debe ser uno e igual**

IT'S DOWN ON ME

**Está en mí**

YEAH, I GOT TO TELL YOU ONE THING

**Si tengo que decirte una cosa**

IT'S BEEN ON MY MIND

**Que ha estado en mi mente**

GIRL I GOTTA SAY

**Nena tengo que decir**

WERE PARTNERS IN CRIME

**Somos socios en el crimen**

YOU GOT THAT CERTAIN SOMETHING

**Tu tienes ese algo**

WHAT YOU GIVE TO ME

**Lo que me das**

TAKES MY BREATH AWAY

**Me deja sin aliento**

NOW THE WORD OUT ON THE STREET

**Ahora el mundo que está afuera en la calle**

IS THE DEVILS IN YOUR KISS

**Es el Diablo que está en tu beso**

IF OUR LOVE GOES UP IN FLAMES

**Si nuestro amor estalla en llamas**

I FIRE I CANT RESIST

**Es un fuego que no puedo resistir**

-Oye cabeza de balón!!! Qué crees que haces???- Preguntó furiosa al notar que el rubio le quitaba los auriculares.

-Yo no les entregué ese cuaderno a los chicos… Todo fue un error!!! Lo tomaron sin permiso…

-Quítate de mi camino Arnoldo si no quieres salir lastimado!!!- Le ordenó levantándose.

-No! Me vas a escuchar!!! Helga… Por favor… Confía en mi…- Le suplicó el rubio observando la cara de desprecio en ella.

-Fue lo que hice Arnold…- Dijo levantándose mientras Arnold se colocaba el Mp3 para escuchar que oía ella.

I WAS CRYIN WHEN I MET YOU

**Estaba llorando cuando te conocí**

NOW IM TRYIN TO FORGET YOU

**Y ahora estoy intentando olvidarte**

YOUR LOVE IS SWEET MISERY

**Tu amor es una dulce miseria**

I WAS CRYIN JUST TO GET YOU

**Estaba llorando solo por conseguirte**

NOW IM DYIN CAUSE I LET YOU

**Y ahora estoy muriendo porque te dejo**

DO WHAT YOU DO-DOWN ON ME, YEAH

**Hacer lo que me haces a mi, yeah**

Arnold emitió un suspiro cansado mientras veía como Helga se sentaba junto a Brainy…

-Puedo sentarme???- Preguntó la rubia muy cabizbaja.

-C-Claro Helga…- Contestó un muy sonrojado Brainy mientras sacaba algo de su mochila.

-Ahora no Brainy, por favor!!!- Pidió Helga con la cara muy desanimada.

-S-Solo léelo p-por favor…- Respondió el chico mientras la rubia abría el cuaderno que le pasaba con fastidio.

-**Qué demonios???-** Preguntó pasmada- N-No puedo creerlo… Tu…- Murmuró mirando a Brainy con los ojos en blanco totalmente incrédula de lo que leía.

-Así es, todo es verdad…- Contestó mirándola fijamente y por primera vez sin tartamudear…

**Continuará…**

Bueno… Están empezando a aclararse los sentimientos de todos… Faltan nuestros rubios!!! Pero lo prometido es deuda, la próxima es la vencida!!! Nos vemos!!!!


	23. Un secreto develado

**Un secreto develado**

-**Woooooooouhuuuuu!!!!...-** Se escuchó el grito de Harold quien fue el primero en correr y arrojarse a una de las playas más hermosas de la costa de california. Las olas eran constantes, y por eso se divertían tanto… La arena puramente blanca, el agua cristalina, se podría decir que se notaban algunos pescaditos de colores por lo que el Sr. Mdisson y Daniel tenían una sorpresa preparada para ellos…

-**Esperen chicos!!!!-** Les gritó el Sr. Madisson… pero fue inútil, la mayoría no espero siquiera…

-**Vamos viejo!!!! Se ve grandioso!!!!** Me pregunto por que no vinimos directamente aquí a acampar???- Indagó Gerald observando aquellas playas, que más parecían un paraíso terrenal.

-Porque no está permitido hacerlo en esta zona… Tampoco pescar, es reserva…- Comentó Daniel, el guía trayendo unas antiparras, y equipo de snorcker.

-**Oigan todos!!! Regresen aquí, tenemos una última sorpresa…**- Comentó el Sr. Madisson por el altavoz. Se acercaron todos, protestando vale decir…

-Qué ocurre ahora???...- Preguntó una molesta Helga toda mojada.

-Gracias por el primer chapuzón Helga!!!!- Exclamó sarcástica Nadinne temblando. Helga sonrió de lado mientras Arnold la miraba con ojos llenos de tristeza… Estaba de más decir que a él no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día...

-Vamos a hacer snorcker chicos!!! Estoy seguro que les encantará!!! Es una experiencia grandiosa!!! El suelo marino de estas playas está lleno de vida, ni se imaginan la gran variedad!!!

-Qué es eso???- Preguntó Stinky.

-Vamos a observar los arrecifes flotando sobre ellos… Es parecido al buceo, pero no nos sumergiremos del todo…- Aclaró Phoebe y Helga se cruzó de brazos observando a Stinky mientras subía una ceja y resoplaba.

-Vengan conmigo, les enseñaré por donde deben andar, y por donde está prohibido… Cuiden el equipo, no sale nada barato tener que reponer uno…- Les explicó Daniel, y todos lo siguieron… Casi todos…

-Y Arnie… No piensas venir hermano??? Vamos!!! Anímate!!! A Helga ya se le pasará, estoy seguro… Después de todo ella te ha hecho cosas peores y tú siempre…- Intentó animarlo Gerald, solo que el rubio lo interrumpió.

-No Gerald… No voy a ir… No tengo ganas… Y no creo que ella me escuche, esto es diferente. Fue la primera vez que confió en mí de verdad, bajando la guardia, mostrándose como es… Dudo que suceda de nuevo…- Contestó el rubio sentándose en la arena.

-Es que es injusto!!! Solo porque los tontos de Harold, Stinky, Sid y compañía tomaron su diario sin permiso de tu bolsa de dormir, no significa que tu la hayas traicionado!!!- Exclamó el moreno observando a los chicos en cuestión a lo lejos…

-No importa amigo… Ve y diviértete… Necesito estar solo…- Respondió Arnold con una sonrisa triste y Gerald se fue muy decidido a hablar con los responsables de la situación.

Lorenzo quien lo había escuchado todo, lo pensó unos instantes… Luego, resoplando se acercó a Arnold sentándose a su lado…

-Es muy especial no es así???... Aveces puede ser difícil inclusive tratar con ella, pero después…- Comentó el pelinegro observando a Helga colocarse las antiparras y reír junto a Phoebe.

Arnold suspiró cansado- Escucha Lorenzo no tengo ganas de discutir…- Respondió poniéndose de pie.

-No vine aquí a discutir… Solo vine a hacerte abrir los ojos…- Comentó sentado Lorenzo todavía en la arena. Arnold se detuvo.

-De qué hablas???- Preguntó levantando una ceja con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

-De lo que siente ella… De eso hablo. Si no existiera ese sentimiento, y créeme he deseado tanto porque fuera así… Pero, es imposible…- Se explicó algo ido por los recuerdos.

Arnold observó a Helga nuevamente sumergiéndose junto a Harold quien tomó una roca entre sus manos a la vez que era regañado por Daniel.- A qué te refieres???- preguntó ahora intrigado y con el corazón muy acelerado…

-Creo que si todavía no te diste cuenta… Estás muy ciego… O peor aún, siempre quisiste estarlo…- Respondió Lorenzo con una sonrisa suspicaz y se marchó junto con el resto del grupo…

Arnold se quedó muy pensativo… Había algo que se estaba perdiendo??? Qué era???... Volvió a ver hacia donde estaba Helga, quien se puso de pie, se quitó las antiparras, tomó aire quitándose el tubo para respirar de la boca y luego notó que él la miraba. Se puso roja, pero decidida, se colocó las antiparras de nuevo y volvió a sumergirse.

Seguía pensando lo que le dijo Lorenzo unos instantes atrás… "De lo que siente ella… De eso hablo. Si no existiera ese sentimiento, y créeme he deseado tanto porque fuera así…Pero, es imposible…"- Qué significaban esas palabras??? Y qué sentía Helga???... Si a ella le gustara Lorenzo, o tuviera algún sentimiento más que amistad hacia él, el moreno no habría mencionado eso… Entonces qué era lo que… Detuvo sus pensamientos al recordar algo… Tocó el bolsillo de su traje de baño, y entonces lo notó… Aún estaba el papel que había colocado dos noches atrás antes del concurso de surf… La última hoja… Lo abrió con cuidado y pasó sus ojos buscando alguna pista que le indicara qué era lo que no había notado…

_Si soy el conflicto que te oscurece la vida…_

_Si soy detestable la mayoría del tiempo (aunque no quiera)…_

_Si te prejuzgo soñador y aturdido (mi corazón siempre te verá de ese modo)…_

_Debes saber, que todo anhelo que se escape de mi boca y descanse en mi pecho,_

_Es tan tuyo, que no podría llamarme la dueña…_

Arnold abrió los ojos muy grandes al ir bajando por cada verso… La respuesta a todo estaba muy clara…

_Cada agravio, cada descarado insulto, un atropellamiento…_

_Cuentan más para mí, que mil caricias de manos ajenas…_

_Te amo… qué no lo dije antes?? Te amo!!!!…_

_Como el sol ama esconderse detrás de las montañas, y esperar al otro día para asomarse al lago_

_Qué otra mujer te acosa de día y de noche???_

_Qué otra mujer sueña con tus ojos verdes???,_

_Que prolongan la selva que tanto escondiste…ese beso que tanto escondiste…_

_El odio es otra excusa más… Para que borre con el codo, lo que escribo con la mano…_

_Y hoy finalmente no me retracto… Si vuelvo a confesar que te amo._

El rubio cerró el papel como si de un tesoro apreciado se tratara… Aunque él sintiera que el tesoro más preciado había estado reluciendo delante suyo por más de quince años… Y que peor aún, había estado reluciendo únicamente para él… Si de todas las veces Helga había logrado entrar en su corazón con la fuerza que se necesita para decir que la amaba, definitivamente sentía que el cuerpo sobraba al pensar en ella… Porque ahora la quería con el alma… Un recuerdo muy querido llegó a su mente…

_I was standing_

_**Estaba de pie**_

_All alone against the world outside_

_**Solo contra el mundo exterior**_

_You were searching_

_**Tú estabas buscando**_

_For a place to hide_

_**Un lugar para esconderte**_

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga qué haces aquí??? -Preguntó un niño rubio de ojos verdes al observar a su compañera de clases caer desde un árbol._

_-Cómo está todo cabeza de balón??? Jugando al explorador???- Preguntó una niña de diez años muy nerviosa mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sacudía._

_- Acaso… Me estás siguiendo???- Preguntó Arnold levantando una ceja._

_-Qué??? N-no qué ocurrencias melenudo!!! Yo s-solo estaba… Estaba… Escalando árboles, si! Te conté ya hace mucho cuanto me fascina escalar árboles no???_

_Lost and lonely_

_**Perdido y solo**_

_Now you've given me the will to survive_

_**Ahora me estas dando la voluntad para sobrevivir**_

_Whe__n we're hungry...love will keep us alive_

_**Cuando estemos hambrientos… el amor nos mantendrá vivos**_

_Arnold suspiró -Helga… Qué es lo que en verdad estás haciendo aquí???_

_-Ya te lo dije Arnoldo!!! Este es un país libre no??? Bueno…libre… Era libre hasta que ese maldito de la sombra secuestró a tus padres, esclavizó a la gente de ojos verdes… En fin!- Comentó ella terminando de quitarse el polvo._

_Don't you worry_

_**No te preocupes**_

_Sometimes you've just gotta let it ride_

_**Aveces debes dejarlo marchar**_

_The world is chan__ging_

_**El mundo está cambiando**_

_Right before your eyes_

_**Frente a tus ojos**_

_-Y tu cómo sabes todo eso???- Preguntó Arnold contrariado._

_-Mmmm… Yo… __**Arnold cuidado!!!!-**__ Exclamó ella corriéndolo a un lado_

_Now I've found you_

_**Ahora te he encontrado**_

_There's no more emptiness inside_

_**Ya no hay más un vacío dentro**_

_When we're hungry...love will keep us alive_

_**Cuando estemos hambrientos… el amor nos mantendrá vivos**_

_-Oye cabeza de balón, no me asustes así!!! Acaso quieres darme un paro cardiaco tarado??? Cómo se te ocurre acercarte tanto a una orilla???- Preguntó Helga levantándose molesta._

_-L-lo siento Helga… No lo noté!- exclamó observando la catarata detrás suyo- Estás bien???- Preguntó todavía en el piso._

_I would die for you_

_**Moriría por ti**_

_Climb the highest mountain_

_**Escalaría la montaña más alta**_

_Baby, there's nothing I wouldn't do_

_**Nena, no hay nada que no haría**_

_-Claro que estoy bien cabeza de balón!!! Te vas a quedar sentado ahí o piensas seguir con la búsqueda???- Preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos._

_Arnold sonrío- Lo que tu digas Helga…- __Dijo levantándose._

_-Si así es, lo que yo diga!!! Ahora, andando!!!! No nos queda mucho tiempo!!!- Exclamó ella comenzando a caminar._

_I was standing_

_**Estaba de pie**_

_All alone against the world outside_

_**Solo contra el mundo exterior**_

_You were searching_

_**Tú estabas buscando**_

_For a place to hide_

_**Un lugar para esconderte**_

_-Helga…- La llamó Arnold caminando atrás de ella._

_-Mmmm??? __Qué ocurre zopenco???- Preguntó dándose la vuelta._

_-Gracias… De verdad…- Dijo Arnold con una sonrisa tierna en el rostro- Amigos???- Preguntó extendiendo la mano._

_Helga se puso pálida- Mmmm… Si si por nada Arnold… Amigos…- Contestó estrechando su mano._

_Lost and lonely_

_**Perdido y solo**_

_Now you've given me the will to survive_

_**Ahora me estas dando la voluntad para sobrevivir**_

_When we're hungry...love will keep us alive_

_**Cuando estemos hambrientos… el amor nos mantendrá vivos**_

_When we're hungry...love will keep us alive_

_**Cuando estemos hambrientos… el amor nos mantendrá vivos**_

_When we're hungry...love will keep us alive_

_**Cuando estemos hambrientos… el amor nos mantendrá vivos**_

Otra idea le llegó a la mente, a parte de la confesión que era una evidencia clara, y que no era si no otra parte de lo que ella ya había dicho en Industrias Futuro hace años, quedaba algo más…Se dirigió corriendo al autobús… El chofer estaba durmiendo en su asiento… Lo llamó para avisarle que necesitaba sacar algo de su mochila, algo recitante, el conductor accedió… Caminó exaltado por los asientos, con las manos dudosas, tomó su mochila y la abrió… Entonces lo vio… Aún estaba el relicario con forma de corazón que Harold le había entregado un par de días antes…

_Flashbaack_

_-Harold sigues ocultándote de Helga???- Le preguntó Stinky_

_-Pufffff!!! Por suerte está dormida!!!!- Suspiró Sid_

_-Qué fue lo que le quitaste a Helga???- Le preguntó Gerald_

_-Pensé que era una foto de su novio!!!- dijo riendo- Pero vaya mi sorpresa! Lo que le quité fue un relicario con la foto de ella y un niño!!!_

_-Un niño???- Preguntó Arnold muy alarmado saliendo de sus pensamientos._

_-Si así es, luego me enteré de que se trataba de su sobrino!!! Estuve escapándome de ella todo el día!!!- Recordó con cara temerosa._

_-Oh amigo va a matarte!!!- Le dijo Gerald_

_-Así es oí que Helga dijo que te usaría de tiro al blanco cuando te encontrara!!!- Le advirtió Sid_

_-Entrégamelo a mi Harold!!! Yo se lo devolveré, e intentaré que no te golpee!!!- Le afirmó Arnold seguro._

_- Viejo te volviste completamente loco?????- Le preguntó Gerald preocupado._

_-No Gerald!!! Ahora entiendo la actitud de Helga!!!! - Le afirmó seguro._

_-Gracias Arnold!- Le dijo Harold suspirando y entregándole el relicario._

_-Descuida!!! Intentaré convencerla!!!- Le exclamó pensativo observando la foto y luego sonriendo. Era curioso, pero ese relicario se le hacía muy familiar… era muy parecido a aquel… sonrió de nuevo, qué locura! Pensó .Y así observando a Helga que estaba dormida en el asiento de adelante junto con Phoebe, guardó el relicario en su mochila._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

En efecto, ahí estaba… Entre sus manos. Lo observó unos instantes, luego notó que tenía una traba bastante particular… Recordó que el que había encontrado con su abuelo unos años atrás era igual… Palideció ante la idea… Volvió a observarlo y entonces se le ocurrió algo… Presionó la perilla y después la movió hacia atrás… El artefacto se abrió inmediatamente. En él, pudo leer una inscripción que probablemente la llevaría grabada en el corazón el resto de su vida:

"_**Arnold, mi alma siempre estarás en mi corazón… Helga. G. Pataki…"**_

Se recostó en el asiento en el que estaba para terminar de asimilar la idea. Se tomó la cabeza con la mano… **Ese sentimiento había estado hace años frente a su nariz!!!! Por qué otro motivo ella siempre lo ayudaba??? Por qué otro motivo ella lo molestaba exclusivamente a él??? Por qué lo arriesgaba todo sin pedir nada a cambio???... **Aveces las cosas no son lo que parecen…

Volvió a observar la fotografía de la rubia junto a su sobrino… Entonces notó que estaba algo levantada y que otro color se avecinaba detrás de ella… Con delicadeza la corrió… Su foto. La foto que se había tomado el año pasado para el anuario… Vestido con un pulóver rojo, era un día de invierno, estaba nevando… Sonrió de lado, tenía el cabello todo revuelto, cosa que había hecho Helga antes de que él se tomara la fotografía… Después recordó que se molestó mucho con ella cuando vio el anuario terminado… Volvió a sonreír…

Finalmente un secreto guardado por tanto tiempo… era develado. Sus sentimientos ahora eran correspondidos, y más que nunca ambos tenían que hablar.

Mientras tanto explorando los arrecifes…

-Así que no quisiste escucharlo???- Le preguntó Phoebe de pie junto a la rubia.

-Y no pienso hacerlo Phoebe… Ya tiene a L I L A para que lo escuche… No quiero saber nada que este relacionado con ese traidor!!!- Exclamó cruzándose de brazos y mirando hacia otro lado.

La pelinegra resopló agotada… Helga era tan necia cuando quería!!!

-Y si fue como él te dijo… Y si Harold y el resto de los chicos tomaron el cuaderno esa noche sin permiso???- Preguntó la morena arrebatándole las antiparras. Helga pensaba sumergirse de nuevo.

-Sabes lo que me molesta Phoebe??? Qué él mismo afirmó el otro día que me devolvería la broma en algún momento!!!... Y si no fuera así, si quería ganarse a Lila, tendría que haberlo hecho por sus propios medios… **Me usó!!!!-** Exclamó tomando las antiparras muy colérica- Yo nunca me hubiese burlado de sus sentimientos, jamás lo hice…- Completó y se marchó junto con los chicos. Phoebe se quedó recordando…

_Flashbaack_

_-Fue bastante ingeniosa tu idea Helga!!!- Reía su amiga- De dónde sacaste las plumas???_

_-Hay Phoeps!!! Eso es para que veas que no se me agotan las buenas ideas!!! - Exclamó orgullosa-Antes de que entráramos yo ya sabía de que se trataba el juego, por eso conduje a todos los perdedores allí!!!- Comentó divertida pegando una carcajada a lo que obtuvo una mirada de regaño por parte de su amiga- Claro…eso sin contarte a ti Phoeps!!!- Se excusó apenada y Phoebe sonrió._

_-Pobre Arnold! Le va a ser difícil sacarse las plumas!!! La mezcla seca rápido!!!- Exclamó la morena emitiendo una pequeña risita. Y es que en realidad tanto ella como Helga parecían un cuadro mal pintado, chorreaban de esa sustancia melosa y de todos colores._

_-Si lo se!!!! Shhh!!! Silencio Phoebe ahí viene!!!- Le pidió la rubia al ver que se acercaba Arnold con un pendiente Gerald quien lo ayudaba a quitarse las plumas. La mezcla se iba secando gracias a la ayuda del sol, por lo que al rubio le daba comezón._

_-Cielos niño de la selva no sabía que los monos te habían contagiado los parásitos!!!- Le dijo divertida riendo junto con Phoebe._

_-Definitivamente tu no cambias más Pataki!!!- Le dijo Gerald mirándola molesto. Mientras Arnold sonreía, y ¿cómo no hacerlo? Parecería que a Gerald le había molestado la broma más que a él, que en definitiva era el mayor afectado._

_-Muy gracioso Helga!- Le contestó Arnold con el tono algo agotado por la picazón._

_-Jajajaja! Hay cabeza de balón! Eres el sueño de un timador!!!- Le dijo muy divertida._

_-Sabes Pataki, puede ser que algún día te sorprendas! Quien sabe, a lo mejor te vuelve alguna de tus bromas…- Le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de lado._

_-Pues te equivocas Geraldo! Yo no caigo tan fácil chico listo!!!- Exclamó certera._

_-Estas segura Helga???- Le preguntó el rubio acercándose a su lado lentamente con una sonrisa de lado, la misma que tenía el día que bailo el tango junto con ella._

_-D- de qué hablas Tarzán???- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirando altaneramente como siempre, y algo nerviosa._

_-Tranquila Helga!- Le exclamó muy divertido deteniendo el paso- Es un decir…- Murmuró observándola desafiante._

_-Pues cuida lo que dices cabeza de balón!- Exclamó marchándose junto con Phoebe a las duchas._

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-No vas a entrar en razón Helga…- Suspiró Phoebe observando como ella se alejaba.

-Quizás si nena, pero vamos a tener que hacer algo para que eso suceda…- Comentó Gerald llegando junto con Arnold quien sonreía muy feliz como nunca antes.

-Esta noche Helga va a saber toda la verdad…- Comentó el rubio observando la cara de alegría de Phoebe.

**Continuará…**

_Hola!!!!!! Disculpen por alargar más las cosas, pero faltaban algunas explicaciones!!!! Finalmente se dio cuenta!!!! Por fin!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Bueno, ahora si, la próxima la charla!!! Lo mío parece el cuento de la buena pipa no??? Jajajaja!!! Lo prometo!!! Nos vemos!!! Suerte!!!!!_


	24. La charla pendiente

**La charla pendiente**

_Flashbaack_

_-Puedo sentarme???- Preguntó la rubia muy cabizbaja._

_-C-Claro Helga…- Contestó un muy sonrojado Brainy mientras sacaba algo de su mochila._

_-Ahora no Brainy, por favor!!!- Pidió Helga con la cara muy desanimada._

_-S-Solo léelo p-por favor…- Respondió el chico mientras la rubia abría el cuaderno que le pasaba con fastidio._

_-Qué demonios???- Preguntó pasmada- N-No puedo creerlo… Tu…- Murmuró mirando a Brainy con los ojos en blanco totalmente incrédula de lo que leía._

_-Así es, todo es verdad…- Contestó mirándola fijamente y por primera vez sin tartamudear…_

_-Y-Yo… No se qué decir…- Comentó Helga atónita al observar las páginas de ese tan apreciado cuaderno para el muchacho que tenía al lado suyo, quien no quitaba los ojos de ella. Helga por un lado no podía salir del estado de sorpresa en que estaba… Y por otro lado se sentía un poco rara en que esa situación se estuviera invirtiendo hacia su persona… No sabía qué decir! Qué responder!… Jamás se abría planteado la idea de…_

_-Creo que a-ahora…- Brainy intentó serenarse y se aclaró la garganta- Ahora entiendes por qué siempre te seguía…- Confesó desviando la mirada de los ojos penetrantes de la rubia, que se ensanchaban más cuando ella no lograba comprender algo..._

_Helga recordó algo que surgió como un espejismo momentáneo:_

"_Ohhh mi amor cabeza de balón!!! Yo estoy tan bien, y tu estás tan bien, todos estamos bien!!! __**Te amo!!!! Te amo!!!! Te amo!!!**_

_-Urghh… Urghh…_

_-Escucha Brainy esto es extraño… Por qué te paras de nuevo detrás de mi??? Cómo te metiste en este lugar??? Esperabas que yo viniera??? Qué es lo que te propones???De acuerdo no te golpearé esta vez, esta será gratis, hoy me siento generosa, pero mañana… Cuídate…"_

_La respiración de Brainy a lo lejos observando a través de la ventana, la sacó de los recuerdos… Helga se animó a preguntar:_

_-Supongo que era verdad entonces que conoces mi más guardado y oscuro secreto… No es así???- Preguntó ella bajando la mirada. Brainy sonrió._

_-Siempre lo supe… Por eso es que no puedo evitar sentir esto por ti… Me conquistó tu amor, tu entrega, tu lucha…- Declaró el muchacho observando como ella perdía la vista en los asientos de adelante, donde cierto rubio se encontraba dormido…_

_-Yo…- Murmuró la rubia observando la hoja que tenía abierta frente así y leyendo lo que decía…_

"_No se cansa porque sus brazos son más fuertes que los de un harriero…_

_Porque ella tiene la mirada azulada y un corazón de fuego… De acero es la piel._

_Detrás de esa fachada de asperezas… Está la más suave de las construcciones…_

_Soñando con alcanzar el cielo, y mostrarle a Dios que si se pueden vencer las distancias…_

_Disfrazada, oculta, esperando a que él la descubra… Sé que lo hará algún día…_

_Y solo entonces la amará tanto como lo hago yo… Porque la amo!!! La amo!!!Te amo Helga!!!"_

_-Gracias…- Comentó Helga con una sonrisa sincera… Esa que pocas veces dejaba surgir._

_-Por qué???- Preguntó Brainy extrañado._

_-Por haberle dado un sentido a todo esto Brainy… Siempre de alguna manera has sido mi compañero de aventuras… Lamento no poder…_

_-Shhh… está bien… Sé cómo te sientes…_

_-Por lo que puedo observar sabes muchas cosas acerca de mí…- Comentó la rubia en son de broma ojeando más el cuaderno y Brainy rió con ella._

_-Si te mostré esto no es para que te sientas mal por mí… No… Todo lo contrario!- Aclaró el muchacho regalándole la comprensión con sus ojos- Conozco lo sensible que eres y… esto es para que veas que jamás debes avergonzarte de tus sentimientos… Cualquiera que se burle, no cuenta…- Aclaró echando un vistazo a sus compañeros que estaban en el fondo charlando._

_Helga sonrió- Tienes razón enano… Y sino probarán a la Vieja Betsy!!! Y creo que por experiencia sabes lo terrible que puede ser…- Dijo ella recostándose en su asiento. Brainy sonrió:_

_-Tú también has sido mi compañera Helga… Todo era divertido y de hecho una locura cuando te proponías algo… Me hiciste muy feliz créeme…- Confesó Brainy recordando todo lo vivido...- Amigos???..._

_-Amigos…- Aceptó ella conmovida por la situación._

_Fin de Flashbaack._

Helga se encontraba sentada en la arena observando el mar… Mañana todos regresarían a Hillwood… El viaje había terminado… Sin embargo, iba más que extasiada, y decepcionada vale decir, por todo lo que descubrió esa semana que estuvieron por California… Sin duda fue mucho!! Todo lo de una vida, dicho y comprendido en un viaje escolar…"Solo hay algo que no he podido confesar todavía" Pensó tristemente observando… "Y qué importa ya???... creo que ese secreto, se muere conmigo"… Reflexionó irritándose de nuevo por lo ocurrido y acercándose a la playa para mojar sus pies…

Un gran ruido venía desde el comedor!!! La fiesta de despedida!!! Todos los alumnos del noveno grado y muchos otros grupos se estaban despidiendo de lo que sería su último día de esas minis vacaciones… La fiesta en la playa ya había comenzado hacía bastante, para todos los que estaban de humor, excepto ella… No tenía ganas de ver a Lila y a Arnold juntos de nuevo. Para qué??? Ya los vería todos los días en la escuela…

Observó el reloj que traía en la muñeca… Phoebe había dicho que necesitaba hablar a solas con ella y que la esperaba en la zona de las tiendas… No tenía ni idea que le pasaba!!! Pero la morena se mostraba nerviosa e impaciente…

_Flashbaack_

_-Solo espero que el cabeza de cepillo se haya portado bien contigo Phoebe!!! Porque si no tendrá que vérselas conmigo!!!- La advirtió Helga cruzándose de brazos, antes de aceptar conversar con ella a la hora estipulada… La joven oriental sonrió por el comentario de la rubia… Helga iba a matarla a ella cuando supiera!!! La rubia caminó unos pasos y observó a Gerald con cara de pocos amigos…_

_-Oye Phoebe… Qué fue lo que dijo ella???...- Preguntó un curioso Arnold acercándose junto al moreno_

_Phoebe sonrió- Que matará Gerald si es que se portó mal conmigo…- Comentó divertida. Arnold sonrió._

_-Con razón tenía dibujada la cara de "no te soporto" más firme de lo habitual…- Suspiró el moreno con cara de espanto y Phoebe y Arnold rieron…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Qué hacías Helga???...- Una voz la sacó de su actividad y se puso de pie para observar a quien tenía en frente.

-Qué parece que estoy haciendo perdedor???- Preguntó mientras continuaba caminando… En realidad estaba juntando caracoles. El rubio la siguió…

-Ten…- Dijo acercándose a ella y mostrándole un caracolito blanco que tenía guardado en un de sus manos…

-Qué haces aquí Arnoldo??? Tu noviecita te debe estar esperando… Y yo tengo que conversar con Phoebe, así que si no te molesta…- Advirtió firme dándole la espalda y cruzándose de brazos.

-La noche es ideal para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros… No te parece???- Indagó el rubio acercándose a ella y sin prestarle atención a su último pedido.

-No quiero hablar contigo Arnold…

-Ni siquiera, de nuestros sentimientos???…- Preguntó el rubio decidido… esta vez, no tenía nervios, más bien, tenía ganas, muchas ganas de besarla… Helga se tensó de inmediato y él prosiguió: -De esos que siempre han estado desde que éramos unos niños…

-**Que te odio no es ninguna novedad!!!- **exclamó Helga caminado de nuevo…

-Si lo se… Me odias. Pero la pregunta es… Siempre me has odiado???- Indagó observando como ella se paralizaba y reía sarcástica después…

-Muy buena broma cabeza de balón… Debo admitirlo!!! Ya tienes lo que querías no es cierto??? La señorita perfecta finalmente está enamorada de ti!!!…- Mencionó enfadada y con el cuerpo tembloroso.

-Helga… Te lo dije antes, y te lo repito ahora. Yo jamás, jamás podría burlarme de ti…- Le aclaró acercándose de a poco.

-Por lo visto ya lo hiciste!!! Y dime Tarzán?? Finalmente Lila cayó con mi sentimentalismo barato???- Preguntó cruzándose de brazos recitante a verlo.

-No me escucharás no es así???- Indagó el rubio y Helga solo movió un poco la cabeza- No fue una broma Helga… Todo lo contrario… Fue lo más real que me pasó…- Afirmó observando como ella parecía llevarse las manos a la cara. El rubio la tomó del brazo para que finalmente se dispusiera verlo…- Mírame a los ojos… Cómo puedes pensar que me burlaría de lo que más amo de ti???

Helga se congeló mirándolo por unos instantes… Se aturdió por lo que acababa de escuchar… Él dijo lo que ella creía que había dicho???

-**Suéltame!!!!-** le exigió colérica y brusca desviando la mirada…

-Siempre ha sido así no es cierto??? Tu escondiéndolo y yo negándolo…- Comentó el rubio observando como ella se disponía a irse… La música del comedor acompañaba el momento, cortesía de Gerald…

_GOTTA FIND A WAY_

_**Tenemos que encontrar una manera**_

_YEAH, I CAN´T WAIT ANOTHER DAY_

_**Si, no puedo esperar otro día**_

_AIN´T NOTHIN´ GONNA CHANGE_

_**Nada va a cambiar**_

_IF WE STAY ´ROUND HERE_

_**Si nos quedamos por aquí**_

_GOTTA DO WHAT IT TAKES_

_**Voy a hacer lo que deba hacer**_

_CUZ IT´S ALL IN OUR HANDS_

_**Porque todo está en nuestras manos**_

_WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES_

_**Todos cometemos errores**_

_YEAH, BUT IT´S NEVER TOO LATE_

_**Si, pero nunca es demasiado tarde**_

_TO START AGAIN, TAKE ANOTHER BREATH_

_**Para empezar de nuevo, tomar otro respiro**_

_AND SAY ANOTHER PRAYER_

_**Y decir otra plegaria**_

-N-no sé de qué hablas…- Comentó la rubia de espaldas y con la voz temblorosa. Arnold sonrió sentándose en la arena…

-Ese día cuando rescatamos a mis padres…- Comenzó a hacer memoria…- Lo recuerdas???- Preguntó observando como ella por primera vez volteaba a verlo, la rubia asintió con la cabeza- Cuando el Sr. Simmons nos llamó para decirnos que no te encontraba…Y-Yo… No sabía qué hacer!!! Tenía esa opresión en el pecho que no me dejaba respirar… Si algo te hubiese pasado por mi culpa…- Mencionó cerrando los ojos aturdido por los recuerdos…

-No fue tu culpa… Yo fui la tonta que se marchó… Me habías advertido que me quedara, pero no te escuché… Era lógico que te enojarás…- Confesó ella agachando la mirada. Arnold la observó atónito…

_AND FLY, AWAY FROM HERE_

_**Y volar, lejos de aquí**_

_ANYWHERE, YEAH, I DON´T CARE_

_**A donde sea, si, no me importa**_

_WE´LL JUST FLY AWAY FROM HERE_

_**Solo volaremos lejos de aquí**_

_OUR HOPES AND DREAMS ARE_

_**Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están**_

_OUT __THERE SOMEWHERE_

_**En algún lugar allá afuera**_

_WON´T LET TIME PASS US BY_

_**No dejaremos el tiempo pasar**_

_WE´LL JUST FLY_

_**Solo volaremos**_

-No estaba enojado Helga… Estaba angustiado!!!- Afirmó poniéndose de pie- Tenía miedo de que algo malo te pasara… Tenía miedo de no volver a verte… Estaba aterrado!!! Porque, nada en el mundo sería tan terrible como perderte justo cuando me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti…- Mencionó el rubio con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro- Por eso te busqué todo el resto del día… Di aviso a Eduardo y a papá… primero encontré a mamá inconsciente en el piso. Me contó de esa niña rubia que la había ayudado y que no sabía dónde estaba… Corrí como un loco al borde del llanto!!!...P-Pero cuando te vi en la cascada…- Confesó caminado despacio hacia ella. La rubia dio dos pasos hacia atrás…

-Te equivocaste como lo estás haciendo ahora…- Afirmó temblando y retrocediendo de apoco.

-No en realidad, te besé por primera vez…- La corrigió acariciándole la mejilla con delicadeza.- Por qué huiste de mi cuando intenté aclarar todo entre nosotros???- Preguntó al verla pálida y a punto de quebrase.

_IF THIS LIFE GETS ANY HARDER NOW_

_**Si la vida es más dura ahora**_

_IT AIN´T ,NO, NEVER MIND_

_**No tienes de qué preocuparte**_

_YOU GOT ME BY YOUR SIDE_

_**Me tienes a mí, a tu lado**_

_AND ANY TIME YOU WANT_

_**Y en el momento en que quieras**_

_YEAH, WE CAN CATCH A TRAIN AND_

_**Si, podemos tomar un tren y**_

_FIND A BETTER PLACE_

_**Encontrar un lugar mejor**_

_YEAH, CUZ WE WON´T LET NOTHIN´_

_**Si, porque no vamos a dejar que nada**_

_OR NO ONE KEEP GETTIN´ US DOWN_

_**Ni nadie nos vaya a desanimar**_

_MAYBE YOU AND I_

_**Tal vez tu y yo**_

_CAN PACK OUR BAGS AND HIT THE SKY_

_**Empaquemos nuestras maletas y lleguemos al cielo**_

-Por favor!!! No seas ridículo!!! Ya lo habíamos dicho… Fue la emoción, el calor del momento!!!... Además… Tu jamás sentiste nada más que lástima por mi Arnold…- Afirmó alejándose de nuevo. Arnold abrió los ojos al máximo sin poder creerlo!!!

-Está bien Helga… Puedes afirmar lo que quieras… Pero, lástima??? **Yo jamás sentí lastima de ti!!!** Es que acaso no lo ves??? **No hubo otra cosa que hiciera que no fuera amarte!!!!…**

-**Amarme???** …- Preguntó comenzando a llorar sin voltear a verlo- Por eso saliste con Lila ni bien la viste… Por eso sufriste tanto cuando te dejó no lo recuerdas???... **Diablos!!!!-** exclamó emitiendo sollozos- Saliste con toda chica que se te cruzó en los últimos años… **Nunca te importé y eso no cambiará!!!!-** Gritó y salió corriendo del lugar. El rubio la observaba impotente por no poder abrazarla… Cuando la vio correr la siguió, y la trajo contra si tomándola del brazo… Helga seguía llorando, y no opuso resistencia…

_AND FLY, AWAY FROM HERE_

_**Y volar, lejos de aquí**_

_ANYWHERE, YEAH, I DON´T CARE_

_**A donde sea, si, no me importa**_

_WE´LL JUST FLY AWAY FROM HERE_

_**Solo volaremos lejos de aquí**_

_OUR HOPES AND DREAMS ARE_

_**Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están**_

_OUT THERE SOMEWHERE_

_**En algún lugar allá afuera**_

_WON´T LET TIME PASS US BY_

_**No dejaremos el tiempo pasar**_

_WE´LL JUST FLY_

_**Solo volaremos**_

-**Hubiese aguantado cualquier rechazo de cualquier otra!!!!** Todo era soportable, porque no duraba más de una semana, ya que siempre estabas… Siempre estabas para alegrarme, siempre estabas para animarme cuando nadie más lo hacía… pero un rechazo de ti??? **Cómo esparabas que me repusiera a ello??? Tuve miedo!!! ****Fui un cobarde!!! **Un cobarde por no jugarme por la única persona a la que había amado… Porque yo te amo Helga… **Te amo!!!!** Te amo, y cuando te tengo cerca tengo miedo… Miedo de perderte!!! Todo este tiempo… Te busqué por todos lados, en todas esas chicas… Ninguna eras tú!!!… No soportaría verte saliendo con otro sujeto, no lo resistiría…

-**Yo también tengo miedo… Te tengo miedo Arnold!!!-** Exclamó soltándose del rubio- **Miedo porque eres la única persona con la que me siento así, tan frágil!!! Miedo porque no puedo controlar mi amor por ti!!! Yo sabía que me ibas a decir que todo fue un error ese día… Por eso yo… Me alejé de ti!!! Por eso cuando volviste, convencí a Lila de que yo ya no te amaba!!! ****Que saliera contigo!!!! **Mientras yo estaba en compañía de otro… Un extraño!!! Nunca tuve la mente en ninguna cita… Siempre pensaba en ti…- Confesó calmándose de apoco…- Cuando te quedaste en San Lorenzo…

-**Cómo te extrañe ese tiempo!!! Los meses eran interminables!!!** La única razón que me traía a Hillwood, eras tu Helga… Siempre has sido tú… Mi tan buscada y lejana rival, mi amiga, mi amor… Te amo…- Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo… Se besaron… Se besaron como nunca lo habían hecho!!! Largo y con desesperación…Dejando de lado las apariencias, las máscaras, el pasado… Se besaron por cada vez que escucharon como el sonido de la voz del otro los llamaba… Se besaron por cada recuerdo, cada alegría, cada desencuentro…

_DO YOU SEE A BLUER SKY NOW?_

_**Ahora ves el cielo azul???**_

_YOU CAN HAVE A BETTER LIFE NOW_

_**Ahora puedes tener una mejor vida **_

_OPEN YOUR EYES_

_**Abre tus ojos**_

_CUZ NO ONE HERE CAN EVER STOP US_

_**Porque nadie podrá detenernos jamás**_

_THEY CAN TRY BUT WE WON´T LET THEM_

_**Podrán intentarlo pero no los dejaremos**_

_NO WAY_

_**De ninguna manera**_

_MAYBE YOU AND I_

_**Tal vez tu y yo**_

_CAN PACK OUR BAGS AND SAY GOODBYE_

_**Empaquemos nuestras maletas y digamos adiós**_

-Te amo Arnold… Te amo, y siempre te he amado…- Confesó ella mientras ambos se sentaban en la arena abrazados y algo más tranquilos…

-Nada… Nada ni nadie nos va a separar ahora… Es una promesa Helga…La cumpliré, como la última vez, cuando volví a ti…- Le afirmó acariciándole el pelo con ternura y besándola nuevamente…

_AND FLY AWAY FROM HERE_

_**Y volar lejos de aquí**_

_ANYWHERE, HONEY, I DON´T CARE_

_**A donde sea, cariño, no me importa**_

_WE´LL JUST FLY AWAY FROM HERE_

_**Solo volaremos lejos de aquí**_

_OUR HOPES AND DREAMS ARE_

_**Nuestras esperanzas y sueños están**_

_OUT THERE SOMEWHERE_

_**Ahí afuera en algún lugar**_

_FLY AWAY FROM HERE_

_**Volar lejos de aquí**_

_YEAH ANYWHERE HONEY_

_**Si a donde sea cariño**_

_I DON´T I DON´T I DON´T CARE_

_**No, no, no me importa**_

_WE´LL JUST FLY..._

_**Solo volaremos…**_

Se quedaron observando las estrellas un buen rato recostados en la arena… Ya no había nada que temer, ya no había otro lugar en el que deseasen estar. Porque ahora se tenían el uno al otro…

**Continuará…**

Por fin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jajajajajajajaja!!! Aleluya!!!! Jajajajajaja!!! Bueno, se dijeron todo lo que sentían al final… Pero esto no termina acá!!! Queda el último capítulo, que es el regreso a Hillwood… Nos vemos!!! Suerte y espero que les haya gustado, porque valdría la pena por todo lo que leyeron!!! Gracias por haberme acompañado por este viaje!!!! Nos vemos amigos!!!


	25. De vuelta a Hillwood

**De vuelta a Hillwood**

Era temprano y como siempre desde que llegaron se despertaron con la música del restaurant de la bahía… Hoy sentían a esa ciudad más maravillosa que nunca… Quizás era la nostalgia de la partida, aunque también estaba el hecho de que había sido una semana inolvidable para todos…

_All the leaves are brown_

_**Todas las hojas son marrones**_

_And the sky is grey_

_**Y el cielo es gris**_

_I've been for a walk_

_**Salí a caminar**_

_On a winter's day_

_**En un día de invierno**_

_I'd be safe and warm_

_**Estaría a salvo y protegido**_

_If I was in L.A_

_**Si estuviera en Los Ángeles**_

_California Dreamin'_

_**Soñando con California**_

_On such a winter's day_

_**En un día de invierno…**_

-**Bien chicos… Controlen su equipaje, asegúrense de no dejar nada… Una vez que emprendamos camino, el chofer no regresará…-** Les informo el Sr. Madisson mientras todos terminaban de armar sus maletas y juntar los objetos de la tienda de campaña.

-**Harold!! Sal de allí jovencito!!!-** Se escuchó el megáfono del profesor resonar cerca de las tiendas, detrás de las zonas de las duchas… Todos rieron.

-Harold todavía no aceptó que tenemos que volver???- preguntó Lorenzo terminando de guardar la tienda de campaña junto con Sid.

-Y no hay nadie que lo convenza de lo contrario…- Explicó Stinky volviendo con Curly de la zona de las duchas…

-Envíen a Rhonda!!! Quizás ella lo haga entrar en razón…- Propuso Iggy doblando las bolsas de dormir junto con Eugene.

-Qué gran sonrisa Arnie… Me pregunto por qué será???...- Indagó Gerald acercándose al rubio, quien acomodaba una fotografía dentro de un pequeño relicario.

-Hola amigo… Quizás adivines…- Contestó mostrando la foto en la que se los veían a él y a Helga a los diez años, en San Lorenzo y juntos… Solo que el único que miraba hacia la cámara era Arnold, ya que la rubia no se había dado cuenta cuando tomaron la foto.

-Se la vas a enseñar???- Preguntó Gerald con una sonrisa de lado- Estoy seguro que le encantará… Es mucho mejor que la tuya propia!!! Sabes viejo, es válido peinarse antes de salir a posar para la fotografía de un anuario!!!!- Se burló el moreno y ambos rieron con ganas, recordándolo.

-Si te digiera que si lo hice, y ese mismo día cuando llegué, alguien se encargó de transformar mi cabeza en un nido… Lo creerías???- Indagó el rubio conociendo la repuesta.

-De echo, si lo haría…- Respondió Gerald con una mirada suspicaz- Lo único que no comprendo cuál había sido el motivo esa vez…- Mencionó haciendo memoria de quién había destrozado la imagen del rubio.

-Según ella, porque con el pelo revuelto saldría mucho mejor…- Contestó Arnold y ambos rieron.

-Eres un caso perdido Arnie!!!… Dónde estuviste en toda la noche después de confesarle tu amor????, Te busqué por todos lados!!!- Exclamó Gerald observando la mirada perdida del rubio.

-Caminando por la playa… En verdad, creo que ni noté que la noche pasó… Sin lugar a dudas fue la cita menos planificada y más deseada de toda mi vida…- Confesó suspirando y Gerald sonrió.

-**Y Harold???... No tenemos todo el día!!! El autobús pasa a las diez**…- Lo volvió a llamar el Sr. Madisson, pero no obtuvo respuesta…

-Déjeme intentarlo a mí…- Dijo Arnold llegando junto a su profesor y tomando el megáfono que este le prestaba. Se detuvo al observar a cierta rubia de espaldas al escondite en lo que parecía un "forzoso comprender":

**-**Escucha niño rosa, mi paciencia tiene un límite amigo!!! Si no sales en cinco minutos, entraré yo misma a punta de golpes a sacarte de allí!!!…

**-Helga**…- Se escuchó un llamado cercano a ella.

-Qué???- Preguntó con una sonrisa y su tono inofensivo de siempre.

-Está bien, está bien… Vieja aguafiestas…- Bufó Harold saliendo de donde se encontraba… Arnold se acercó a él y a la rubia, que lo observaba cruzada de brazos y con una sonrisa de lado.

-Ah… Con qué así comprendes no es cierto bufón???- Indagó divertida y riendo, hasta que sintió una mano que la tomaba del hombro.

-Ya habrá otras ocasiones Harold… Volveremos… Y además, nos queda todo el fin de semana para divertirnos como nunca en Hillwood!!!…- Lo animó Arnold abrazando a Helga quien se ruborizaba por su contacto. Harold solo los observó sonriente.

-Si…- Murmuró el chico algo melancólico- Quizás tengas razón niño con faldita…- Respondió más animado y los tres rieron, siendo una ironía, ya que el rubio estaba de musculosa…- Helga con respecto a lo del diario… Yo… Lo lamento. No sabíamos…- Aclaró rodando los ojos, Helga sonrió.

-Bien, mientras no te quedes con el mérito que no es tuyo, y te robes mi trabajo, creo que puedo disculparte…- Respondió orgullosa y Harold hizo un gesto de burla.

-Querrás decir tus cursilerías no es cierto Hel???- Preguntó en un tono burlón y se fue canturreando uno de los poemas del pequeño cuaderno…

-Tengo que admitir que a pesar de que no es el mejor… Tu método de convicción si funciona…- Le murmuró el rubio besándole la mejilla con delicadeza. Helga sonrió.

-Y es que a veces tiene que ser así Tarzán… Si no cómo lograríamos que los grandes primates salgan de su guarida???…- Respondió sarcástica y sonriendo al sentir los besos del rubio en su cuello. Se alejó… Arnold se quedó observándola con una mirada desconcertada…

-Por qué eres tan cruel???- Le preguntó al observar la sonrisa picara de ella.

-Hace una semana no podías tenerme cerca y ahora te quejas si me aparto???... Tengo que terminar de armar mi bolso cabeza de balón… ya después, te enseñaré a dar un buen beso…- Le explicó divertida marchándose.

-**Las clases de ayer no contaron???-** Preguntó el rubio riendo.

**-Esas fueron muestras gratis!!!-** le exclamó ya a lo lejos burlándose, mientras le sacaba la lengua… Arnold sonrió y observó la cabina de un teléfono público a un lado… Marcó a la pensión:

_-_Hola… Casa de huéspedes…

-**Hola abuelo!!! Soy yo, Arnold!!!-** Contestó un muy animado.

-**Hola Shortman!!!** Cómo has estado chaparrito??? Te sirvieron las lecciones de sobrevivencia que te inculqué???- Se escuchó la voz de Phil riendo.

-Bien abuelo… Si me sirvieron y más de lo que imaginas…- Contestó recordando como se les había volado la tienda de campaña, la primera noche a las chicas, hasta que él la instaló correctamente. Sonrió al recordar cómo se habían tentado hasta el cansancio sus compañeros, con una histérica Rhonda con su máscara de dormir, y el resto también, de ruleros, ojeras, etc.… Y finalmente, la cara de Helga, que fue quien terminó instalando la tienda junto con él…

-Me alegro mucho Arnold… Cuándo vuelves??? Todos aquí están pegados al teléfono!!! La casa entera te extraña!!!- mencionó el anciano escuchando los gritos de Pookie detrás suyo…" **Kimba va a volver!!! Kimba va a volver!!!"…**

-Esa es la abuela, no es cierto???...- Preguntó Arnold riendo complacido.

-Así es… No puedo convencerla de que deje de bajar por las barandas de la escalera!!!...- Se escuchó como Phil apartaba el teléfono un momento- "**Pookie, vieja loca, bájate de ahí!!! Te puedes romper los huesos!!!"- **Arnold volvió a sonreír…

Phil suspiró…- No hay caso Arnold…

-Abuelo, podrías avisarles a mamá y a papá que estaré de regreso mañana alrededor de las 6 en casa???…

-Espera, aquí está tu madre, ella quiere hablar contigo…- Mencionó Phil entregándole el teléfono a Stella.

-**Hola cielo!!!** Cómo estás???...- Lo saludó su madre del otro lado.

-Hola má… Muy bien, el mejor viaje sin lugar a dudas…- Mencionó escuchando como Sid pasaba gritando y Helga siguiéndolo **"Helgaaaaa… Luces muy bonitaaaa!!! Solo era una broma!!!"… "Vuelve aquí pequeño gusanoooo!!!!". **Arnold suspiró…

-Entiendo…- Dijo Stella riendo- Esa que pasó recién es Helga no es así??? Cómo está ella???- preguntó la mujer enarcando una ceja. De fondo se escuchó una voz decir"**Hola hijo!!! Te estaremos esperando mañana en la terminal!!!"…**- Arnold observó como Sid y Helga volvían todos mojados…

-Dile a papá que estaré a las seis masomenos…- respondió al llamado de Miles. Su madre apartó el teléfono- **"Dice que estará a eso de las seis"…-** Listo cariño, no hay problema…- Contestó la mujer sonriente.

-Con respecto a Helga, si era ella… Y está muy bien, después de tanto tiempo, nos dijimos lo que sentíamos…- Confesó Arnold escuchando el grito de fondo de su madre. Se ruborizó…

-**Estoy muy feliz por ustedes mi amor!!!** Tu padre dice que ya los iba a empujar si esta vez no pasaba…- Le contó divertida escuchando el grito de júbilo de los inquilinos. Arnold rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Por suerte no fue necesario…Lo comprendí solo… Bueno má, nos vemos mañana… Tengo que terminar de guardar las cosas…- Se despidió el rubio muy contento.

-Adiós Arnold… Te estaremos esperando…- Una conmovida Stella colgó el teléfono y abrazó a Miles.

Media hora después, esperando la llegada del autobús…

-**Bueno chicos… Aquí termina la travesía!!! Espero que la hayan pasado genial y se hayan divertido tanto como nosotros!!!!- **Los despidió el guía que habían tenido desde que llegaron**- Fueron unos días a pleno, donde California les mostró la diversidad de actividades que se pueden hacer en sus hermosas playas!!! Vuelvan cuando quieran, los estaremos esperando!!!**- finalizó con una sonrisa y abrazó a algunos que se acercaron a él

-Yo no me iría nunca!!!- exclamó Harold entre la multitud y todos rieron…

-**Jovencitos, yo por mi parte tengo que admitir que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes… Lograron el propósito de este viaje que la ciudad de Hillwood les obsequió!!! Se unieron mucho más como grupo, obviando que siempre fueron amigos por lo que tengo entendido, y aprendieron a respetarse y a conocer otras facetas en él otro!!! Nunca pierdan la unión que los mantiene!!!**...- Mencionó el Sr. Madisson dejando caer una lágrima y algunos rieron, algunas chicas lloraron también y otros saltaron abrazados y rieron sin parar…

-**Vamos!!! Qué es todo esta llanto chicos??? De vuelta nos espera la preparatoria**!!!- Los animó Gerald y todos se miraron felices…

-Y pensaba que el optimista era yo…- Le comentó Arnold llegando a su lado.

-Alguien tiene que serlo, viejo!!! Y tu estás muy distraído observando a Helga pelear con Rhonda…- Respondió el moreno sonriendo.

-No se están peleando Gerald… Todo lo contrario, se están abrazando…- Corrigió Arnold totalmente perdido, con la chica que había robado su corazón por completo.

-Mmmm… Estoy bien…- Aclaró Eugene dentro de la multitud de chicos que saltaron en grupo… Todos rieron, Gerald ayudó al colorado a ponerse de pie y subieron al autobús…

-Hola Lila… Quieres que te ayude con el equipaje??- preguntó Arnold llegando junto a ella.

-Hola Arnold… No gracias, no es necesario, ya lo subí… Me enteré que finalmente tu y Helga se arreglaron… Felicidades Arnie, estoy muy contenta por ti y por ella, ambos se lo merecen!!!…- Le expresó la colorada con una sonrisa sincera.

-Gracias Lila… Con respecto a mi primo Arnie…- Mencionó el rubio recordando el pedido de Lila unos días atrás. Ella sonrió:

-Sabes Arnold, no lo tomes a mal, pero tengo a alguien más en mente…- Confesó algo tímida agachando la cabeza. Arnold tragó saliva… La colorada sonrió y observó a Helga quien le hizo un gesto cómplice.

-De echo… Es alguien nuevo para mí…- Dijo ella sonriente. Arnold emitió un suspiro de alivio.

-Qué bueno Lila!!! Me alegro por ti… Amigos???- Preguntó el rubio ofreciendo su mano.

-Claro Arnold… Amigos…- estrechó la mano y subió al autobús.

-Bueno supongo que este es el adiós… Realmente me divertí mucho contigo Julie… No sabía lo bello que puede ser el mar, hasta que me enseñaste a verlo a través de tus ojos…- Se despidió Lorenzo de una muchacha de pelo negro, alta y de piel bronceada, ojos color miel…

-Yo también la pasé genial contigo… Pero no creas que puedes deshacerte tan fácil de mi… Ya nos veremos en Hillwood…- Le respondió tomando su bolso rojo y yéndose con su grupo de compañeros.

-Cómo???- Preguntó Lorenzo con una sonrisa de sorpresa que no le cabía en el rostro.

-Así es… Espero que me llames…- Lo saludó enviándole un beso con la mano.

-**Uuuuuuuuhhhh**…- Se escucharon las risas y las burlas de sus compañeros ya sentados en el autobús, que miraban al pelinegro despedirse de la chica que había conocido la noche anterior. Lorenzo subió junto con el resto…

**-Ouuuchhhh!!!-** Arnold se tocó la cabeza al sentir un bochazo en su cabeza, volteó a observar a quien lo había hecho, con una sonrisa… Helga esperó a que volteara, y lo besó dejándolo sin aire… Un atontado Arnold la observó con una sonrisa…

-Si esa va a ser la recompensa, voy a estar esperando las tan antiguas bolas de papel con más ansias que antes…

-No te extralimites amigo!!!... Sucederá en contadas ocasiones…- Le mencionó descansando su frente sobre la de Arnold, quien sonreía… Phoebe y Gerald subían juntos al autobús y se quedaron estáticos observándolos. Se miraron cómplices y luego rieron. Gerald se aclaró la garganta…

-Mmmm… Creo que está de más decir cómo vamos a viajar…- Mencionó en voz baja por lo que la pareja de rubios se soltó en seguida.

-Quieres decir que…???- preguntó Arnold mirando a Phoebe quien asintió. El rubio se cambió de asiento junto con Helga que le guiñó un ojo a la joven oriental…

-Yo del lado de la ventana Arnoldo…- Dijo la rubia corriéndose un poco.

-Lo que tu digas Helga…- Arnold se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó.

-**Bien… Estamos todos???-** Indagó el Sr. Madisson subiendo al autobús y contando a los presentes…

-**Saque bien la cuenta!!! Me perdí hace unos años con Helga… No desearía que nadie repitiera la experiencia!!!- **Exclamó Harold desde el fondo sentado junto a Rhonda quien le sonreía a la rubia que volteó a mirarlos divertida.

-**Lo mismo digo alcornoque!!!-** Respondió enseñando el dedo medio, mientras Arnold, Phoebe y Gerald reían...

-Eso es algo, que dudo que deje de hacerlo- Mencionó la pelinegra sonriendo observando a Arnold.

-Ojalá nunca cambie Phoebe… Ese es mi único deseo… Que nunca deje de ser por dentro la niña tierna y traviesa que siempre amé…- Contestó Arnold y Gerald rodó los ojos.

-Sobre gustos…- Respondió el moreno y sintió un leve golpe en el cuello.

-Cuida tu boca Geraldo…- Advirtió Helga y los cuatro rieron.

-**A ver los niños del kínder si se callan mientras cuento!!!-** Pidió el profesor.

-Hola Brainy… Puedo sentarme???- preguntó Lila llegando al lado de un meditabundo Brainy. El muchacho amable, asintió y quitó su chaqueta del asiento contiguo…

-Cómo estás??? Sabes… Me enteré de que escribes muy bonito… y yo, amo la poesía…- Comentó la colorada sonriendo tímida. Brainy se sonrojó y luego sintió la mirada de unos ojos azules que lo observaban. Helga le hizo un gesto cómplice con la mano y Brainy sonrió…

-H-Hola Lila… T-Todo bien y tu??? Si, así es, e-escribo y hace mucho… P-Pero a partir de ahora, t-tengo el presentimiento que t-tendré otro tipo d-de inspiración…- Confesó observándola, y Lila sonrió alegre, no sabía por qué, pero simplemente le fascinaba la respiración agitada de Brainy…

-Definitivamente California es la tierra del amor…- Mencionó el Sr. Madisson observando a sus alumnos la mayoría sentados en parejas, riendo, conversando, haciendo bromas- Qué lástima que no para todos…- Comentó parándose junto al chofer quien señaló la fotografía sujeta a un lado del espejo.

-Mi mujer es de California… Yo vivo aquí…- Respondió el hombre mientras ponía en marcha el autobús…

-**La mirada de la coordinadora de la preparatoria de Chicago, no decía lo mismo**…- Mencionó Lorenzo desde el fondo riendo junto a Sid y Stinky- **No sé por qué, pero presiento que tendrá noticias de ella muy pronto!!!…**- El Sr. Madisson sonrió y se sonrojó un poco ante los alaridos de sus alumnos, a la par que el resto reía.

-**No te equivocas Lorenzo… es mi tía y está soltera**…- Agregó Nadinne sonriente, captando la mirada de reojo de su profesor, quien suspiró.

-Hey chicos!!! Una mano de póker???- Preguntó Sid desde el fondo…

-Aprovechemos que Helga ahora no juega…- Mencionó Lorenzo y la rubia le sonrió cómplice.

-Digan lo que digan, se nota que Harold hace trampa… Nada más observen detrás de los puños cuando reparte…- Comentó Jenna y todos rieron.

Y así el viaje pasó… Escucharon música, canturrearon un poco con Lorenzo, Curly y Arnold tocando las dos guitarras y la armónica, jugaron a las cartas, pararon a almorzar, merendar y cenar… ya era de noche…

I COULD STAY AWAKE JUST TO HEAR YOU BREATHING

**Podría quedarme despierto solo para oírte respirar**

WATCH YOU SMILE WHILE YOU ARE SLEEPING

**Ver tu sonrisa mientras estás durmiendo**

WHILE YOU´RE FAR AWAY AND DREAMING

**Cuando estás lejos y soñando**

I COULD SPEND MY LIFE IN THIS SWEET SURRENDER

**Podría pasar mi vida en esta dulce entrega**

I COULD STAY LOST IN THIS MOMENT FOREVER

**Podría quedarme perdido en este momento para siempre**

WELL, EVERY MOMENT SPENT WITH YOU

**Cada momento que pasó contigo**

IS A MOMENT I TREASURE

**Es un momento que atesoro**

I DON´T WANNA CLOSE MY EYES

**No quiero cerrar mis ojos**

I DON´T WANNA FALL ASLEEP

**No quiero quedarme dormido**

´CAUSE I´D MISS YOU, BABY

**Porque te extrañaría nena**

AND I DON´T WANNA MISS A THING

**Y no quiero perderme de nada**

´CAUSE EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU

**Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo**

THE SWEETEST DREAM WOULD NEVER DO

**El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría**

I´D STILL MISS YOU, BABY

**Seguiría extrañándote nena**

AND I DON´T WANNA MISS A THING

**Y no quiero perderme de nada**

-Gracias… Siempre tengo frío con el aire acondicionado cerca…- Mencionó Helga con los ojos cerrados, abrazada a Arnold, al sentir como este la tapaba con la manta con dibujos de luchadores de ella… El rubio le dio un beso en la frente observándola y sintiendo el recuerdo de su viejo sueño venir constantemente… Sonrió mirándola de nuevo, pensando en las jugadas que a veces nos hace el inconsciente…

_Flashbaack_

_-Mmmm… Eh Hilda, quieres un helado de vainilla???_

_-Ah!… Bueno claro Arnold…_

_-Tu… Mmmm… Quieres otro???_

_-En realidad Arnold creo que hace un poco de frío para tomar otro, de hecho, creo que me pasaré para acá donde el aire acondicionado no me moleste…_

_Fin de Flashbaack_

-Mientras que estés en mis brazos me aseguraré de que no tengas frío…- Le respondió el rubio abrazándola más. Helga sonrió…

-Te volviste muy romántico niño de la selva…- Le dijo sintiendo como él se movía un poco.

-Tengo algo para ti Helga… espero que te guste…- Mencionó colocando el relicario frente a ella. La rubia abrió los ojos y se tensó en el acto…

LYING CLOSE TO YOU

**Acostado al lado tuyo**

FEELING YOUR HEART BEATING

**Sintiendo tu corazón latir**

AND I´M WONDERING WHAT YOU´RE DREAMING

**Y me pregunto qué estás soñando**

WONDERING IF IT´S ME YOU´RE SEEING

**Me pregunto si soy yo a quien estás viendo**

THEN I KISS YOUR EYES AND THANK GOD WERE TOGETHER

**Luego beso tus ojos y le agradezco a Dios que estemos juntos**

AND I JUST WANNA STAY WITH YOU

**Y solo quiero quedarme contigo **

IN THIS MOMENT FOREVER, FOREVER AND EVER

**En este momento para siempre, para siempre, siempre**

-Mmmm… C-Cómo???- preguntó sonrojada al máximo y tartamudeando. Arnold sonrió y observó como ella se escondía de bajo de la manta.

-Ven aquí…- Dijo buscándola de bajo de la manta y haciendo que lo vea a los ojos, con una sonrisa tierna- Me lo entregó Harold hace unos días cuando ibas a golpearlo… la curiosidad pudo más y terminé abriéndolo… Para encontrar una hermosa foto tuya con Matt y otra foto que llamó mucho mi atención…- Le explicó dándole un beso en su cada vez más rojo rostro.

-B-Bueno… Mmmm… Tu sabes!!! N- Necesitaba una foto para utilizarla de tiro al blanco y me dije: Helga…-Arnold la besó impidiendo que siguiera con excusas absurdas. La buscó con dulzura y devoción, luego le acarició el pelo y dijo:

-Esto es para ti… Desde ahora la foto que lleves será de los dos, para que siempre que la veas, recuerdes lo mucho que te amo…- Le enseñó la foto de ellos dos en San Lorenzo, en la que aparecían él sonriendo a su lado, y ella con la mirada distraída. Helga abrió los ojos al máximo entre conmovida y asombrada.

-No recuerdo que nos hayan sacado una foto…- respondió atónita.

-Si te hubiera dicho que Eduardo tenía la cámara… Hubieses aceptado???- preguntó abrazándola y tapándola de nuevo. Helga suspiró y le sonrió.

-Gracias… En verdad…

-No, gracias a ti. Ya tendremos mucho tiempo para actualizarla cada año que estemos de novios… Porque no pienso apartarme nunca de tu lado, y eso, es una promesa…- Le dijo haciendo que ella se recostara en su hombro y guardando el relicario.

I DON´T WANNA CLOSE MY EYES

**No quiero cerrar mis ojos**

I DON´T WANNA FALL ASLEEP

**No quiero quedarme dormido**

´CAUSE I´D MISS YOU, BABY

**Porque te extrañaría nena**

AND I DON´T WANNA MISS A THING

**Y no quiero perderme de nada**

´CAUSE EVEN WHEN I DREAM OF YOU

**Porque hasta cuando sueño contigo**

THE SWEETEST DREAM WOULD NEVER DO

**El más dulce sueño jamás lo lograría**

I´D STILL MISS YOU, BABY

**Seguiría extrañándote nena**

AND I DON´T WANNA MISS A THING

**Y no quiero perderme de nada**

-No piensas dormirte Arnold???- Le preguntó sintiendo la mirada del rubio contemplándola mientras le acariciaba el pelo…

-No quiero perderme de nada…- Contestó recostando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

I DON´T WANNA MISS ONE SMILE

**No quiero perderme de una sonrisa**

I DON´T WANNA MISS ONE KISS

**No quiero perderme de un beso**

WELL, I JUST WANNA BE WITH YOU

**Solo quiero estar contigo**

RIGHT HERE, WITH YOU, JUST LIKE THIS

**Aquí mismo, contigo, justo así**

I JUST WANNA HOLD YOU CLOSE

**Solo quiero abrazarte cerca**

FEEL YOUR HEART SO CLOSE TO MINE

**Sentir tu corazón muy cerca del mío**

AND JUST STAY HERE IN THIS MOMENT

**Y solo quedarme aquí en este momento**

FOR ALL THE REST OF TIME

**Por todo el resto del tiempo**

_Flashbaack_

_-Helga???- Preguntó un niño de nueve años, de pijama en le campo Gerald_

_-Arnold???... Bueno qué haces aquí cabeza de balón??? Se supone que estás visitando a tu tonto primo Arnie…- Helga se acercó a él con su tono agresivo de siempre_

_-Helga realmente eres tú!!!…- exclamó abrazándola muy contento_

_Fin de Flashbaack._

Arnold se despertó de ese mini sueño que había tenido… Sonrió abrazando aún más a la muchacha que tenía a su lado… Esta vez podía hacerlo todo lo que quisiera… Porque ella ya no lo iba a empujar más…

**FIN**

_Hola!!! Bueno, llegó el final!!! Disculpen que demoré un poco en cerrar esta historia, pero es que creo que tenía un poco de nostalgia de hacerlo… Es mi primer fic, y en él intenté describir lo mejor posible el momento exacto en que Arnold y Helga se declaran su amor… El capítulo que más utilicé fue "Arnold visita a Arnie", que es sin duda mi favorito, en donde se ve claramente que Arnold inconscientemente la ama también… Y por otro lado, gracias a Aerosmith!!! Puse varias canciones de la banda, que a esta serie le queda sensacional!!! Era más que obvio que iba a terminar con "I don´t want to miss a thing"… Gracias a todos lo que leyeron mi historia y me acompañaron en este viaje!!! Suerte amigos y nos vemos!!!!_


End file.
